Always my calming port
by Doccubuspower
Summary: Its a story about Bo and Lauren, and the gang around them. How in my mind i think they would evolve and find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Bo/ Lauren.

Always my calming port.

The story takes place a year after the war is over.

Bo is the Queen of the new world and Dyson is her commander in chief. Her grandfather and the remaining Elders of the Light fae are her trusted council. She and Tamsin are together after Tamsin sided with Bo during the war.

Lauren is the top university professor, she is teaching both fae and human students and admired for her part on the war, she was crucial in her role as the provider of antidotes that saved the vast majority of both fae and human population when Dark fae launched their most lethal attack. She is living a quiet life and sharing a strong bond and close friendship with Kenzi. She remains single and focused on her lab work.

Kenzi lives with her new bf Dan, a brave human warrior, close to where Lauren lives. After the war she and Bo aren't that close. Bo is the Queen now, too many issues to solve and having a human close is seen as a weakness to the new fae ruled world. She and her bf are working as investigators helping police.

Chapter One

Bo wakes up from another nightmare, its 4 am in the morning and she cant rest, Tamsin wakes up with her again, hugging her. "What's wrong baby? Nightmares again? Bo answers that she doesn't remember. She gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom, looks herself in the mirror. Yeah its nightmares she thinks. Lauren nightmares. Tamsin watch her gf hiding from her. It's been over two weeks now that Bo is like that. Avoiding her touch, avoiding her talk, their time together. Of course Bo is busy. Busy with setting up the new world, the new laws and rules. She tries to go back to sleep.

Lauren is late, "Damn so late, shoot I always get carried away at the lab and I was so tired last night and couldn't wake up this morning and students are waiting for me and shhhhhhhh, stop! Don't think Lauren." Lauren grabs a coffee and runs to her classroom; the place is already packed with students. She is the most popular and beautiful professor around here according to her students, she is awkward and a snub according to her haters. She is shy and cold according to fellow professors, she doesn't make friends easily, she keeps to herself, and she has the nickname of the ice queen. No one would have guessed that she was Dr Hot pants for her friends once. Kenzi, her best, yes, her best friend still calls her like that sometimes but Lauren gives her that disapproving look and that has become a rarity nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenzi checked the time on her iphone, she was meeting Lauren for food or lunch break as the doc called their meetings. She was very very nervous and wanted to talk to Lauren, she wanted Laurens confidence concerning medical issues and her reassurance that there was nothing wrong with her, that she is fine.

Lauren was getting her tests just before their meeting, the last 3 months or so she was feeling tired and under the weather. She was afraid the war left scars on her body, some secret illness that she can't get over. After the war she and Lauren had become very close. Helping each other cope with the aftermath of living a different life, getting used to living among their peers again. And then Dan came and he made her life easier, she didn't need to hide behind her jokes, she didn't need to watch couples kissing while sitting in a bar, she didn't need to drink herself to bed (even though she was still doing that with Dan now lol). "Come on Doc, where are you?

Kenzi said that to herself just like Lauren opened the door of their favorite eatery, it was Laurens choice. Close to campus but with a certain sense of a quiet classy restaurant.

'Hi, sorry I was late, I had to stay a bit more because students have so many questions, and then I had to go back to my office to check my schedule because I have to give two speeches this weekend and I don't want"

"Doc! Kenzi almost yelled! Can you shut the fuck up please? Lauren looked shocked, "Shhhhh don't use that language here" Kenzi smiled 'I would never stop embarrassing you lol. Now did you get my tests? I am dying here"

Lauren smiled, Kenzi was like a younger sister, so full of life. She was a bright light and things are getting better and better for her "Yes I got your tests.

So what's up Doc? Lauren got serious and looked down, Come on Doc, you can treat me, you can treat everything, I know that. Lauren got more serious "Sorry Kenzi but I can't treat what you are having, that's away from my medical education and I don't think I would be allowed to! Kenzi started to worry, Lauren was a miracle maker, and she was the best doctor of the New World. Tell me Lauren, what's wrong with me? I can't take it, Kenzi said in a dramatic way. Lauren opened her big bag and got the results out. Then smiled broadly "You are having a baby" Lauren dragged Kenzis face close and kissed her cheeks. I'm going to be a godmother Lauren said to herself.

Kenzi was shocked and for the first time in her life probably since she was 1 day old, she was speechless. Lauren hugged her, still smiling. "How did that happen Kenzi asked? Lauren got a bit serious "I hope the traditional way? With Dan? Kenzi said of course with Dan, I mean we were protected when we were fucking, Lauren got her serious doctory face again and explained to her best friend that these things can happen even when you get protection. Then, as if Kenzi just heard what Lauren said earlier, she touched her belly and smiled. "I'm going to be a mum? Lauren hugged her best friend again, yes, you are, the best and craziest mum. You have to tell Dan, I bet he would love the news.

"Yes, Kenzi said, and Bo too. After that, they both got a bit silent, and the waiter came. Lauren ordered her usual while she advised Kenzi to try and eat healthier.

Their lunch finished pretty quick, Kenzi thought. Driving back to the apartment /office she shared with Dan, she remembered again the way Lauren would look down and away when Bos name was mentioned. That's how it was with the doctor, she could lock back to herself in a second. Especially when it was about Bo. They said their goodbyes and left. She stopped there for a minute, watching dr Hot pants walk away, with her big professor bag and her gazelle figure.

'Damn I hate big bags so much, why cant I use my laptop bag instead? Lauren opened her door after searching for her keys for about 5 minutes. 'No Rex, stay down, stay down. I don't even know why I got a dog.' Rex, the German Shepherd she saved one night from sure death runs inside her living room after jumping on her. This dog must be the only creature in my life that loves me unconditionally, she smiles as she sees him laying on the couch.

The silence breaks when her phone rings. Its Kenzi, and Lauren avoids to answer, she remembers their talk earlier in the day. No, I don't want to talk right now. I want to drink a glass of wine and rest. Lauren takes her place next to her dog on the couch and close her eyes. Her mind fills with memories, memories of a dark haired woman teasing her, smiling at her, making love to her, lying to her, cheating on her. Lauren opens her eyes, Bo. She doesn't want to think about Bo. She feels bitter and angry at how things ended. Her science, that's what she is staying loyal to. Her science never let her down. Lauren gets up and walks towards the stairs, Rex follows behind her. Time to sleep, she has to be up early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo wakes up early again; she turns towards her sleeping girlfriend. Tamsin is beautiful, a bombshell as Kenzi used to say. Kenzi, I miss that face so much, I wonder what she is doing, she stopped calling, truth is I stopped calling her too, she and Tamsin didn't get along, Kenzi didn't like her sharks and jokes and the way she kind of replaced her in my life. Bo gets on the phone, she forgets it's too early for Kenzi to be up or maybe she is coming back from a club all drunk, Bo smiles as she calls her best mate, its 7 am and if she is sleeping waking her up would make her mad.

Kenzi is laying on the bathroom floor, unable to stand, Dan is standing behind her all worried, talking to Lauren on the phone, they are up all night, Kenzi is throwing up all over the place. Dan didn't manage to say a word to Lauren when Kenzi grabs the phone, 'Doc its killing me, bring me something, this baby it's going to be the end of me'. Calm down Kenzi, its severe morning sickness or the so called Hyperemesis Gravidarum' 'Hyper what? Kenzi yells, 'Send me something, drugs, weed I don't care what' 'Ok, ok get Dan back on the phone' Lauren tells Dan to keep Kenzi calm and she would be there in an second.

Kenzi finally answers her phone, 'Kenzi? 'No its Dan, Kenzi can't talk right now, 'Hello Dan, I am Bo' 'Yeah I know who you are' Dan says, Kenzi is sick right now, she is resting', 'Sick? 'Yes, I can't talk right now, I have to get back to her.'

Bo left holding the phone, she was left out of her best friends life and she didn't like it, why is Kenzi sick? Is it serious? That Dan guy has some nerve to shut the phone on me. Time to check on my friend Bo thinks. I missed her.

Kenzis new apartment is such an upgrade from the house they shared, Bo realizing that she only visited this place once in the months since Kenzi moved here. She asked her security to stay in the car while she would visit her friend alone, she didn't want her new status to make Kenzi defensive or wary.

Kenzis boyfriend opens the door, 'oh its you' 'Well its good to see you too' that's a hostile welcome Bo thinks, she gets inside the apartment, 'U guys really made this a nice place' 'Thank you, sorry for the rushed welcome but Kenzi was sick all night and her doctor is with her' 'So where is she? 'Why is she sick? Can I see her?

'She is laying right now while Lauren is checking her pulse and if she is dehydrated, when she is finished you can see her' Bos mind exploded! 'LAUREN?' Her mind pictures the words on her eyes 'LAUREN IS HERE' Bo got the urge to break down that bedroom door and burst in the room to see her, damn its been months, she already feels the shivers in her body, damn is she going to be happy to see me? My body aches for her all this time and since the nightmares started she can't get any rest, she can keep busy during the day, she has the New World to worry about, so many issues to be solved and arranged but nights, nights are difficult. 'Dan, come here sweetie' Laurens voice, its Laurens sweet caring voice. Its like a calling, always like that with Lauren, Bo prepares herself, its like fireworks, I have a gf, she is thinking, I have a gf and a bf, Dyson and Tamsin are my mates in life, my choices, my kind of people.

Dan gets in the bedroom, finally Kenzi is sleeping 'I had to give her a sleeping pill, she is weak but not dehydrated, she got her vitamins and you have to give her water with a spoon, she is ok now, let her sleep and get her strength back, she can eat soups, light food and a lot of fruits for awhile, ill try and get out earlier and come back to see her again in a few hours' 'So she is ok? 'Yes, don't worry but we have to keep an eye on her'?

Lauren gets her bag ready and walks outside the bedroom, Dan is behind her, he didn't manage to tell her who is standing there. Bo is watching Lauren walking towards her, she stops and turns to Dan 'So that's all for now Dan, let me know if anything changes'

And just like that, Lauren walks in front of Bo, opens the door and leaves.

Wow Dan thinks, did that just happened?

Bo is dumbfucked. Did Lauren just walk past her? Like seriously? Like WTF, she ignored me? Like wtf? Damn she is hot, did she lose weight? Her face was like an ancient Greek sculpture and her hair are longer. Her body, her blood felt Laurens presence like a transfusion. Get yourself together Bo. 'Can I see Kenzi now? 'Of course, she is sleeping but you can sit next to her if you want.' 'Yes, that would be nice'

I need to take the day off, Lauren is thinking. I need to take the day off, Lauren is proud of herself, proud that she was able to stand, to keep her shivering legs standing, Bo was there, Bo was there in all her glory, standing tall and looking strong, like the new Queen she is. Lauren smirked, ignoring someone was rude, but what did she expect? She isn't my Queen. I am free, not a fae slave anymore. Free from the fae and free from her, finally free from everything that hurts me. Bo looked tired though, tired and tortured? No, Lauren stop, stop thinking about that, Bo made her choices, she has others to care for her, it's not your job anymore. Bo doesn't deserve her slightest thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kenzi wakes up slowly, she feels so tired. Her stomach stopped messing around, Lauren worked her miracles again and she was feeling much better. She opens her eyes, is that Bo? Her Bo-bo is sitting there watching her " Hey drunk-face, finally you woke up" Bo smiles and kiss her hand. "Bo" "Yes, its me, your Bo-Bo, Dan told me the great news, although I pity that baby" Kenzi smiled with Bos teasing. "I was going to call you" " Its ok, I understand, we can talk about that later, I just wanted to say I am still here if you need anything, still your best friend Bo-Bo" Kenzi squeezed her best friends hand. " I know" while she was slowly fading into deep sleep again.

Bo left Kenzis, she got into her car and told her driver to change their destination, she had to check on the changes at the University. See how fae and human students are handling things, "Yeah sure" that voice again. That voice coming during her nightmares, that voice she thoughT she silenced for ever. I am the Queen, I won the war, I am the strongest creature of this earth. A certain doctor should be reminded of that. "Lets go" .

Lauren finished her speech and the small crowd of students and professors already left the class room, when she noticed a buzzing talk among them, she asked one of them "is everything alright around campus" "Looks like the new Queen is here for a visit" She gathered her papers as soon as possible and she got to the hall, I need to get out of here, she noticed crowds of students gathering around a group of people, Bo was popular among the young, she was the perfect role model, young, hot, strong and independent, and most of all she won the war against the dark, a modern hero, "Lauren, Lauren" The Deans voice stopped her thoughts " Yes Dr Taft?" "Lauren, where are you going? The new Queen is here for a quick visit, she wants to see how the students are coping with the new order of things, you are the top professor of the country so I suggest you should be the one showing her around" " I wish, unfortunately I got a terrible headache and I decided to go home early in order to get some rest, I am sure you can do that as good as myself" " Lauren, please! Its wellknown around campus that you are firm friends, besideS she asked for you, and I don't want her to get a negative impression on her first visit here"

She asked for me, the new Queen asked for me? Lauren didn't say a word of what she was thinking, she nodded towards the Dean and they both started heading towards where Bo was waiting.

Bo noticed Lauren coming towards her with the Dean walking close behind, she was still jealous of everything that was moving around her, whether a man or a woman, but she knew Lauren was single, that's what the last report she got on her two weeks ago said. She was checking up on her, making sure she was ok and safe, of course Lauren could have a gf, Bo thoughts stopped when Lauren approached her, watched by students and professors " Welcome, almighty Queen Bo, we are happy to have you here in our Institution." Bo reached her hand towards Lauren, daring her to greet her and reminding her who she was, Lauren simply shaked Bos hand without making that small courtsey that protocol obliged. Bo was surprised, Lauren always followed protocol, she was surprised and annoyed. "Happy to be here myself, its great to be among young people and great minds, you would be kind enough to show me around? I must admit, its fascinating for someone who didn't finish high school to be visiting here" Everybody laughed with Bos joke, except Lauren. "Don't worry your grace, we wont make you feel inferior" Bos eyes turned blue at Laurens quip. They walked towards the facilities, keeping a clear distance from each other.

I don't really care about Universities, I must admit, Bos mind was merely focused on Lauren, as was her eyes and whole body, she was looking Laurens lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying, her thoughts were on their days and nights of making love, their first meetings, their evolutions, their fights, the choice she made, the lies and cheating that cost her to lose Lauren. As the visit around campus was coming to an end, with Lauren keeping everything professional, Bo said " I would be happy to hear your own private thoughts on educational matters, after all you are probably the most important scientist of our new world" Lauren hesitated before answering " I m sure our Dean can inform you about everything I have been working on and my ideas" " Well, I would like to hear it from you if the Dean agrees" "Of course I agree, and I am sure Lauren does too, we can all head towards her office"

Lauren found herself trapped, as long as the Dean is with us, ill be ok she thought.

Laurens office was as Bo expected, reminded her of the one she had at her home, spending hours there studying when she was leaving the lab, while Bo would sleep at her bed or eat in her kitchen. Was it a dream? That time seemed so far away now.

Bo was staring at Dr Taft, until he got the message to leave Laurens office. Annoying silence as Bo was looking around at her office. Finally she turned

" Why you ignored me this morning?"

" I didn't"

"Oh yes you did, seriously Lauren? "

" What do you want Bo?, why are you here? Iam surprised at your sudden love for academia, you certainly hated everything scientific when I was around"

" Really? Because i remember loving something scientific very much and many many times"

Lauren flushed at Bos reference to their sex life. "Yes, I know, its all about sex for you, succubus"

"My name is Bo and don't forget iam your new Queen now so don't push it Lauren"

"No, you forget "BO" Iam not a slave anymore, and I don't have to report or be loyal to anyone but myself. Bo was absolutely shocked at Laurens words. "Well, well, well our doc got some nerve finally, don't believe that just because you thrown your pendant away, your not binded to me, i can have you lose everything in a minute" Lauren didn't answer, just looked at Bo, after awhile she said " You made the right choice Bo, you are one of your kind, as for me losing everything, you really think I care? Iam happy with myself and who iam, because I didn't betray myself.

So if you don't mind, please leave my office, I have nothing to say to you, I don't want to say hello, I don't want to be friends, I don't want to see you, so keep your civil talk for someone else, I don't like being around fae anymore, humans are my people and that's where iam happy"

Dr Taft knocked at the door and Lauren told him to come in, other professors wanted to meet Bo and share their ideas, Bo agreed to meet them and left Laurens office in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Lauren arrived to check on her again, Kenzi was feeling much better. Lauren was focusing on checking her pulse and while Kenzi could tell the Doc was frustrated and upset, and she could guess the reason, Dan told her earlier that Bo and Lauren had met, or better Lauren absolutely ignored Bo. "Doc" Lauren raised her eyes towards Kenzi and then continued to check on her, "Doc" Kenzi smiled " We have to talk about Bo someday, and its better today because i am weak and i cant have the power to tease you much" " There is nothing to say Kenzi, Bo is in the past and i must say it was a clear lack of judgement on my part. I understand the circumstances made me to lose myself and i couldn't see clearly but its ok, everybody makes mistakes." Kenzi laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing?" Lauren was annoyed. "Come on hot pants what lack of judgement and donkeys shit, you two are like ice on fire, i was there, i know, i saw you, don't try to shit on me. "Kenzi please use better language, and no iam not lying"

"Sure your not, thats why you couldn't keep your hands of each other, i was there and you two couldn't see me, how many times i had to leave the room and leave you two getting it on? " " I understand there was some attraction to the fact we were different and that resulted to some kind of chemistry" "Omg doc, please, iam too dizzy for this, you guy were fucking like rabbits when you were a couple, did you forget the isotope drinks you made with vitamins and whatever else you put in there? " Its me Kenzi, i know" Lauren didn't answer, instead she looked down again. "Ok, what do you want me to admit Kenzi? Its over, let me have my peace. Remember the first months after the war when Bo made her choice? The fact she was lying and cheating on me, having Tamsin and Bo on the side? Everybody was aware of them except me, and they didn't bother to tell me because i was human, i didn't count, it was you who told me the truth and for that i would always thank you, but i don't want to talk about Bo anymore" " I know that Doc and sometimes i regret that i was the one who opened your eyes about Bo fucking around, but why cant you be friends? She needs you, i told you how isolated she is between the Elders and Fae and Humans? The couple times i visited her, she was stressed and tired, and unhappy Lauren. She still loves you" " No she doesn't, she wants to have me, she doesn't love me and i don't love her anymore, cant you see that? I don't. What she did to me, what they did to me changed me, i hate Bo, i don't wish her harm but i hate her, she killed my love, everytime i think of her, it hurts, i try to remember our good times and everything is invaded by her treason" Kenzi didn't know what to answer, she was there after everything went down and she watched Lauren, how broken she was. The war was over and Bo was announced Queen and everything changed. "You are doing much better, keep up with the same nutrition and if you have another outbreak don't worry, wait it out, drink your water and eat your fruits" Kenzi hugged Lauren. "Who would have guessed it hot pants? You and I best friends" "Lauren holds Kenzis face in her two hands " Your a bright light in my life Kenzi, if i got one good thing from this whole mess, is you"

Bo was at the Dal since early afternoon, she was drinking her security informed Dyson, he got inside and noticed her at the bar " Bo" " Hey Dyson, want to join me?" "I wish, you know i cant drink that much anymore, i have to careful, the Elders are watching me now that you made me your N02. " Oh, yes i forgot, you are my number 2 and Tamsin is my number 1"

"Whats wrong Bo? You know you cant be drunk in public, you have to sustain your image" " Bo started laughing "Yes, my image"

"Come on, ill take you home" "Dont you fucking touch me, if you touch me ill break your neck Wolf"

Tamsin walks in and finds her two favourite people fighting " Can i join" She smiles, until she notice Bo is drunk. " Of course my dear" Bo starts kissing her gf infront of everybody. After the kiss ends, Tamsin asks " Wow, what was that for? You didn't kiss me like that in ages" Bo turned to Dyson and suddenly drags and kiss him too. The kiss stop and Bo turns and finish her drink. "Still cant compared with Laurens kiss" She walks away leaving her gf and bf in shock.

Bo couldn't take Laurens words out of her mind, drinking didn't help, in fact drinking made everything worse. She was holding Laurens pendant in her hands, she was angry and upset, Lauren had no problem wearing that for others but when she became Queen, Lauren wanted to be free. "Free from you Bo" Its time to show hot pants she isnt free, that she belongs to me.

Lauren was copying her notes on her home pc when Rex started barking, " Rex stop it, its late" Rex didn't stop, instead he was more worried and walking up and down.

Lauren finally got up from her desk chair to check on Rex, "what is it boy? Whats wrong? " Lauren felt a presence behind her house door " Is anyone there? " Answer me or ill call the police"

"You can call the army too" Lauren was taken aback, it was Bo. " What are you doing here? So late? I don't want to talk to you"

"Lauren open the door or ill break it!" " No, you cant bully me anymore"

"Lauren open the door now"

Finally Lauren opened the door, but before she could react, Rex attacked Bo. Bo stumbled at the sudden attack and fell down. Its a dog attacking me, Lauren has a dog? Bo managed to push the dog on the wall, " Rex, no you hurt Rex" Lauren rushed to her dogs side. " Your fucking dog bite me, look iam bleeding"

" Why should i care about you?" Lauren answered.

Bo didn't take hers eyes from Laurens, they shared an intense look, then Bo asked "You don't care about me?"

"No, i don't"

"You don't care about me?"

"No, i don't"

You don't care about me?"

"No, i don't"

Laurens voice was breaking and she started to cry.

'You don't care about me?"

"No i don't, stop asking me, Lauren hugged Rex and started crying loudly.

Bo walked towards her and she kneeled down next to them.

"You don't care about me?"

She asked again with a soft voice, Lauren didn't answer this time.

Bo was holding Laurens pendant, " You see this?"

Bo placed her hands on her own neck and locked it around.

"Who is the slave now Lauren? Iam your slave until you come back to me and take it off from my neck. I was wrong, forgive me. Because i cant rest without you, i cant sleep, i cant live, remember i told you i didn't choose who iam, and you said you loved me the way iam, yes iam a succubus that needs you to calm me, to rest me. To save me"

Bo got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren managed to sedate Rex, he was finally sleeping, his leg was badly hurt but not broken. It was late, almost 2am and Laurens mind was on Bo, firmly on Bo. Bo looking at her, Bo asking her, Bo wearing her slave pendant. She couldn't take her out of her mind. She was worried, Bo was clearly drunk, Lauren had no right to be worried, in fact she didn't want to worry about Bo. All these months she managed to place Bo on her past, she managed to make her that hateful figure who tricked her and cheated with two people behind her back. Lauren smiled bitterly, Bo promised to be monogamous and then she did the opposite and with two people, while Lauren focused on her lab and trying to keep up with Bo was too blind to see. Laurens phone ringed, she didn't know the number but decided to answer " Lauren"? oh no, all the ghosts from the past are visiting me tonight " Hello Dyson" "Sorry iam calling so late but…" Dyson hesitated " Bo disappeared, we cant find her, and you know she is the Queen. " I don't know where she is Dyson and please don't call me again"

" Ok Lauren, iam sorry again, how are " Lauren shut the phone. She didn't want to talk to Dyson, she wants nothing to do with any of them. About 30 minutes passed, Lauren still couldn't sleep, Bo disappeared, they couldn't find her. Lauren grabbed her phone again. Iam just going to ask if she is there, she said to herself. If she is there and safe. "Hey Doc, what are you doing up so late?" Kenzi answered her phone pretty quick "I was wondering Doc, whats exactly the cure for a dog bite?" "Omg Kenzi Bo is there? And you totally exposed me calling? " "Don't worry Doc, she is sleeping, so I was right? Rex is the one responsible? What did you do? Send him after Bo?" "Nothing, if you want to know Bo was the one who came here and Rex was protecting me, that's all" " So why exactly did you call Doc?" Lauren didn't answer. " Just keep an eye on her ok? Goodnight and take care of yourself too" " Goodnight hotpants"

Kenzi looked towards her sleeping friend, Bo arrived here in a state, drunk and calling for her, then she passed out. The Queen of the new world was sleeping at her couch.

As she watched Bo laying she noticed the pendant between her neck. Laurens pendant. Kenzi smiled "The game is on Bo-Bo, the game is on. Finally."

Bo was waking up with a heavy headache, before she even open her eyes, Kenzi was there " Wake up Bo-Bo, she kissed her face and hugged her, I missed ya succubi!But next time your getting drunk let me know so I can be there too" Bo smiled back " Your pregnant, your drunken days are over." Bo got up "I have to go, I have so much to do, thank you for letting me spend the night" " Don't get too official with me Bo-Bo I vomited on you more than once remember? We have a history" Bo looked at her friend " Iam getting her back Kenzi. Iam going to win her back" "At last you woke up from your coma, can I come and watch please? I want to see the face of Tamsin shitsin when you tell her you are leaving her" "No. I have to do everything on my own" She hugged her best friend " You have to try really hard Bo, she is heavily hurt, she wont forgive you that easy" "I know but we are meant to be Kenzi. I know that now. She belongs to me and I belong to her. Nothing can stop me from being with her. Nothing, not even myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Saturday afternoon, a rainy Saturday afternoon, Lauren was walking Rex in the park, it was getting dark but Rex wasn't willing to go inside yet, two months passed since he got injured and he practically stayed in until he was healed. Laurens thoughts travelled to what happened these two months, Bo met with the Elders counsil and her grandfather and denounced her title, a new Queen was elected, a wise woman from the Elders, Bo broke up with Tamsin, and went back to living in the crack shack alone, Kenzi was making sure to give Lauren all the details. She was back working as an investigator and was sorting some stuff out Kenzi said, without giving her any more details. They never met again since that night. The rain got stronger and Lauren decided to call it a night, Rex had enough leading her to mud and dirty waters. Walking back to her house her phone rings "Hi Kenzi, how is my future godson doing?" "Doc I told you, it's a daughter, I don't care what the other doctor said, I tell you it's a daughter, we are fine" Lauren felt Kenzi was hesitating, " Somethings wrong Kenzi" " Well where exactly are you Doc?" "Iam walking Rex around the park, poor dog was inside all this time" "You know, we have a problem Doc" "Whats wrong? Something is wrong with the baby? Tell Dan to take you straight to the hospital" "No, its not about the baby, Lauren, dark Bo is back". Lauren stopped walking for a second. "What? How do you know? What happened?" " Bo is missing again for over a week, I didn't want to tell you so you wont worry, she talked to me about having nightmares and how she couldn't sleep but I didn't think it was connected to Dark Bo" How is dark Bo back? She was killed during the war, we all saw her die." " I don't know Doc, all I know is that she was having nightmares, and now she is missing for a week and apparently there were some incidents and Dyson and the police are after her, Dyson was at my house earlier, he was sure Bo was hiding here with me. I told him nothing. They traced her last night and went after her when she attacked a young man, Bo was hurt but she managed to escape. According to Dyson, dark Bo isn't that strong yet but he is sure she is back. That's why I called, be careful Doc." Lauren reached her house and was about to open her door when Dyson appeared. "Goodbye Dr Taft, yes of course I would come 30 minutes early at Mondays meeting, give my greetings to you wife, have a nice Sunday" Lauren shut the phone before Kenzi managed to say anything else. "Dyson you scared me" "Hello Lauren" "Sorry to disturb you" "Dyson I have numerous times made clear to you that I don't want to see you or anyone else from the old days, so I don't know why you are here and I have nothing to say to you" "Calm down Lauren, its not about the old times. Iam looking for Bo" "The succubus? You are looking for the succubus here? You are mistaken, you need to find Tamsin, not me, is this a sick joke?" "Please Lauren hear me out, Bo is missing and we" "You thought she would come here? Why? I have nothing to do with her" " Ok, don't get upset, just let me check your house and ill leave" Lauren opened her door and let Dyson inside, he checked the house two times " I guess she isn't here" " Surprise,surprise" " If she does come here" " She isn't" "Lauren please, if she does, tell her to give herself up, there is no dark anymore, she cant survive, I have people running the streets, and its better I find her first before others do" Lauren opened the door without answering. Dyson left. Dark Bo is back? Lauren rushed to her computer, she needed to check the results of the tests she carried out when Bo won over the war, Bos powers were without limits but she was sure Dark Bo was dead. Bo had won over her. This is going to be a long night, she said to herself.

The rain was getting stronger and stronger, it was about ten when Lauren remembered she had to eat something. Rex was walking up and down, he never liked rains. Suddenly she heard a knock, it wasn't on her door. The knock got stronger and then glass breaking. Her bedroom window. Rex rushed to her bedroom, "Rex no, don't go" Rex was barking and then silence. Lauren was left standing there, not knowing what to do. You do know what to do, she said to herself. Bo would never hurt her physically, she was sure about that. And dark Bo never hurt her Physically either. She was aggressive and scary but never hurt her. Lauren got to the stairs slowly, someone got inside from her bedroom window, the rain was getting in, the window remained open. And in the corner of her bedroom floor Rex was licking Bos face while she was laying there unconscious. Lauren approached the woman who was the most important creature in her adult life and checked her pulse, steady but weak. There was stained blood on her shirt, Lauren turned her a bit and opened her shirt, the blood had stopped. She had to get Bo up to her bed. She got up, closed the window and sealed the small hole with a blanket. She dragged Bo from her shoulders and up to the bed. She turned her, and took of her shirt. The site of Bos body, how she missed that site, there was a time when she would kiss and lay on that belly, she used to dream that it was only hers, that she was the only one touching that body. Lauren run her hands between Bos breasts. She opened her bra. She was wounded, that looked like a knife wound, it wasn't pretty deep but not life threatening, Bos clothes were wet and Bo would probably get fever in a few hours. She had to get her clean and naked, warm her and care her wound. Lauren the doctor was taking over from Lauren the woman. She didn't want to think about whats next, first she had to get Bo better and then call the police.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren finally got Bo naked after 30 minutes. Having her naked on her bed was making her nervous and horny she admitted. She kissed and made love to that body countless times, Bo was so beautiful, she was wearing only her slave pendant now and that was resting at the heart of her neck. Lauren touched it and remembered when Bo told her that she belonged to no one. You were wrong Bo, Lauren thought, I didn't want to be free, two times I refused to be free because I wanted to belong to you. Lauren got up, she got a slightly wet towel and started cleaning Bos body from the blood, she was losing the control of her mind, my baby went throu so much.. no she isn't your baby, Lauren was trying to keep her distance mentally, seeing Bo injured was killing all her defenses. After checking her wounds, she covered her body with two blankets and let her rest. Bo was in pain, she felt the pain going to her lungs, her head, she wanted to scream but couldn't, she was so tired. She felt a hand on her forehead calming her, she was dreaming, she was dreaming Lauren was with her, talking to her, making her mind rest. Bo woke up a few hours later, she was cold, she tried to get up, "Don't even think about it, you are burning with fever and you are weak" That's Lauren, its Lauren, that's Laurens voice. Bo turned her head and opened her eyes, the doctor, her doctor was sitting next to her, Bo smiled in a silly happy way, "Lauren" she said and she went back to sleep. Lauren was watching Bo sleeping, or better having nightmares, she was clearly not well, although she was better the last couple of hours. I need to test her but I don't have the proper equipment here, and I don't want to attract attention, its Sunday, better to keep a low profile until Bo gets better. Bo finally woke up Sunday afternoon. Her head was so heavy. She was alone at Laurens bedroom. Slowly she remembered the events of the past two weeks and how she ended up getting hurt. Then her frantic run to escape and how her instinct led her to Laurens house. Lauren. That's all she could think off, Lauren and the nightmares. She smiled, Laurens hands on her forehead, she missed those hands, she adores those hands. She didn't call the police, instead she is treating me. Bo didn't feel the need to run anymore, iam where I want to be, they can come and get me here, I don't care if she calls them, I don't care if I die here. Iam back home. Bos thoughts traveled back when everything started to fail. How quick everything escalated. She and Lauren together. Bo finding out Dyson had his love back, Tamsin confessing to her that she loves her and was willing to leave dark Fae, and Bo was getting more and more powerful. She lost focus. She remembered how she lied to Lauren, how she was with Dyson behind Laurens back and how Tamsin didn't have any problem to share. Lauren was focusing more and more on her lab work and her research about dark faes, so the lies and the excuses were easy. Lauren was too tired to find out. Bo got so arrogant that she would bring them to the crack shack without being afraid of getting caught, and when she was caught, she was so sure her best friend wont tell. With the war things got worse, Bos power was revealed and she was the hero, the most powerful creature on this earth, adored by humans and light Faes, the one who won over the dark. The fact was that Lauren helped as much, she protected the population and saved thousands with her antidote. But Bo couldn't see, she was too big by then. Then Kenzi confessed the truth to Lauren. Lauren didn't believe her, she was still trusting me, believed in me. I still remember when she came to confront me, with a smile on her face. She hugged and kissed me. Then she noticed Tamsin standing behind me. She only said my name " Bo" "What did you expect Lauren? I have to be with others, you aren't enough for me. Cant see you that? Look around you, iam going to be the Queen of the new world. You like the others belong to me. Don't be so selfish and admit to yourself that as a human being, you can never be enough for me. Bo closed her eyes, Lauren throwing her pendant to her and saying "Iam free".

Her trip to the past was interrupted by barks, Laurens dog didn't like her much that's for sure. Then Lauren entered the room. "You woke up, how are you feeling?" "Very heavy, and dizzy, thank you for taking me in" "I didn't take you in, you broke my window and as a doctor I have a responsibility to try and help someone who is injured" Bo smiled with that silly, happy way. No, Lauren she thought, I know you love me, I know you care for me, I know you need time, I can and would wait forever.

"Yes of course " Bo said" Thank you again for treating me" "You can stay for a few days until you get better and then you can leave Bo and I don't ever want to see you again" " Yes of course" Bo said again, with that silly happy smile. "So do you have anything to eat Doc? Iam so hungry" "Only soup for you, I already cooked, you are still very weak so you have to stay in bed" As Bo moved to in order to turn her body, the covers slipped and her naked body was exposed. Lauren couldn't take her eyes from her. "I might need something to wear" Bo said. "Yes of course, I think I might have one of your old jumpers left here" Lauren answered without thinking. "You left it here and it's a nice cloth and I didn't want to throw it away" "That jumper isn't the only thing that belongs to me and I left here" Bo said. They looked at each other for several seconds. "I go get that soup".

You have to remain calm and keep your distance Lauren. Think of the pain, the heartache " Smells good" Bo was standing behind her. " Why did you get up? You are too weak, its too soon" " Ill go back in a few minutes, let me walk around a bit, you changed the place a lot" Bo looked around her living room, her office, her kitchen. Rex was following her like a hawk. "Your dog doesn't like me" " He isn't the only one in this house" Bo smiled with Laurens answer. "How do you like your new career?" Lauren was suspicious of Bos question but she answered anyway. " Iam really happy, I love teaching and the I can continue my research. You know students are such creative minds….. Lauren was talking about her life as a professor and Bo was happy inside. Lauren loved her work, she loved tests and blood and medicine and results and that was one of the ways to break her defense. Bo started eating her soup, while Lauren was talking. Keep her talking Bo said to herself. Lauren lost track of time, she and Bo were sitting on her couch talking about her life, Bo was asking all kind of questions about humans and fae and how the young generation was reacting to life together. Work always does that to her. She forgets about everything else. Bo was clearly tired. "I think you need to go back to bed" "I agree" Bo said. "Goodnight and call me if you need anything" Lauren was going to use her couch for the second night in a row. Earlier in the day while talking to Kenzi on the phone, she almost gave everything away by mentioning how tiring is to sleep at the couch, Kenzi asked why she was sleeping on the couch and Lauren had a sloppy answer about staying up late for her research and sleeping on the couch.

Lauren couldn't sleep. It was after midnight and all she was doing was looking up, thinking. In fact she wasn't thinking. She was burning. Bo sleeping in her bed. She was thinking about their talk earlier. First time Bo took an interest in her work, a real interest. She is trying to fool you again, don't fall for it, ok mind, I wont fall for it her heart answered. Bo wasn't sleeping. Lauren could hear her screams and loud voices, she was having nightmares again. She wanted to go and wake her up, hug her and calm her. This night was about to be a long one Lauren thought.

"Lauren" Bo was standing infront of her on the couch. Lauren pretending to sleep. "Lauren" Bo said again. "Bo, why are you up" " Can I ask you something?" "Well it depends" Lauren answered. "Would you come and sleep with me? Just sleep? I cant sleep. " Lauren looked at Bo. She was looking weak and lost. Knowing that she is going to regret her answer in the morning Lauren said "Yes".

Bo was laying next to Lauren. Lauren had her back turned on her and was near the edge of the bed. Bo didn't care. Lauren was laying with her in a bed. She wanted to get up and start dancing. She could feel Lauren wasn't sleeping. "Dark Bo is back. I don't even know if she was ever dead or that she transformed during the war and she won instead of me. Its been months since I got a proper sleep. I close my eyes and I see myself hurting people, killing people. It's a killing spree." Lauren didn't know what to answer to Bos words. She slowly turned. " How do I know its dark Bo and not just Bo Lauren? Maybe this is who iam. Maybe there isn't a good or bad Bo." Lauren finaly moved towards Bo and hugged her. "You know Lauren, these dreams I have these nightmares, you know how I stop them? I think of you. The moment you appear in my mind, in my thoughts, they stop. Its like a trip iam talking to hell and suddenly I arrive to my port." Bo stopped talking. They hugged each other. "You know ill never stop until you forgive me" " I know" Lauren said."Now sleep Bo, we are both very tired, we would talk in the morning baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bo woke up first. As usual she was the one who would wake up first. She would spend time looking at Lauren sleeping. She is so beautiful, so sensitive, so perfect in her humanity. Bo was so close to touch her cheek with her lips but she didn't. She didn't want to make Lauren leave again, this time she wants to win her trust back. She wants Lauren to feel she is safe again around her. She wants Lauren to come to her on her own will. Damn she is beautiful. Bo got up from bed and headed down. Laurens dog was laying on the couch. She sure spoiled him. Rex started barking again

"Damn dog, you are going to wake up Lauren. Shut the fuck up" The dog went up the stairs "He is going to wake up Lauren, there goes my breakfast surprise."

Lauren felt a wet tongue on her face, for a minute her heart stopped and then she felt Rexs hair on her face. "Rex, you would never learn? I don't like u leaking my face, how many times do I have to say that?" Rex didn't stop, instead he placed his head on Laurens neck. Lauren smiled and hugged her darling dog. "Awwwww, you know iam only joking my baby. "Bo was looking at the scene of mutual adoration between Lauren and her dog. Iam so jealous of that dog she thought. I hate that dog. No, I wish I was that dog. Lauren noticed Bo standing at the bedroom door. "Your up" "Yes, I wanted to try and make you breakfast as a thank you for caring for me, but rex didn't give me a chance" " Oh, he is adorable and so affectionate" " Yeah I can see that, but who wouldn't be affectionate with you? I didn't want to get my hands off you" " Bo" "Iam sorry Lauren, I just want you to know I would do everything in my power to win you back." "Bo, its not going to work, I cant forgive what you did to me, sorry I know myself" Bo didn't answer. Lauren got up. "If you are feeling better, I need you to take some tests, " No tests Lauren. I decided to give myself up. I think I need to face the consequences on my actions." " But it wasn't you, it was Dark Bo" " Was it? We are the same person, iam sick and tired of being two people, of dividing myself to good and bad. Its Bo, iam who iam. I cant run forever." "Ok. But I can run some tests if you want, when and why Dark Bo appears, remember my initial tests showed that when you were under huge pressure or worry, Dark Bo would appear.

"Dark Bo wasn't the one who cheated you or hurt you Lauren. It was me. I lost myself. I don't want to make the same mistake again. I want to prove to you that iam willing to change." " I don't want to talk about this anymore Bo, I have moved on in my life, iam happy. I don't want to go back to how it was before. We are different, your life is different the people around are different. Iam sorry but my decision would never change." Bo didn't answer. She slowly picked up her clothers and went to the bathroom. Lauren was in the kitchen when Bo came down. " Iam ready to leave Lauren" " Ok" "Thank you again for treating me" " You are welcome, I wish you the best and good luck to whatever you decide to do" " I already told you iam giving myself up" Lauren didn't answer. Bo walked towards Rex and "Take care of my girl" She opened the door and left.

When Bo walked inside the police station, everybody was stunned. She was immediately handcuffed. Dyson was called. She was taken to the Elders compound, and locked up in a high security cell. After a short time her grandfather visited her. She was informed that she was considered a danger to the New World, they were going to decide what action they would take against her, Trick told her he asked for her to be tested and kept in a security building far away from the city, so they could control the events if Dark Bo was to appear again. Bo said she would accept any decision being made. Her grandfather adviced her to keep her moral and that they would find a solution.

After that she was pretty much left alone. Dysons visit was more tensed. He wasn't happy at the way Bo left him and Tamsin behind. Bo made it clear to him again that the case is closed, and that the only reason she gave herself up was that she needed to have an end. Whatever happens. She needs to have closure. Dyson informed her that things are negative for her and many Elders want to see her killed, since Dark Bo is what its left from Dark Fae and they don't want her to be the leader of a new rise. Bo said she understands that, that's why she was there.

Laurens phone ringed, she called sick today and she didn't want to talk to anyone. "Hi Kenzi, whats up?" "Lauren? They got Bo." Lauren didn't reveal anything to Kenzi, she didn't want to explain to her why she treated Bo and why she let her sleep in her bed. " Good, the world is a safer place now" "Doc please don't joke, Dyson told me that they are thinking pretty seriously to kill her. Please Doc, do something" "They wont kill her, she is their perfect creature." "Lauren stopped talking like that, its Bo. You really don't care about her? Please, we have to help her, they are deciding tonight to get her out of town." " Kenzi Bo is over for me, over and done. Please stop bothering me, don't worry, iam sure she would find a way to get out of this mess. You have a baby to think of, Bo didn't care for us for over a year, now that she needs help, she expects us to run" Kenzi shut down the phone angry. Lauren hugged Rex. "They wont kill her".

Bo understood there was some movement around her. Guards got inside and picked her up, as she was walking towards the outside of the compound Trick joined her. "The decision is made Bo. Trick looked at his granddaughter. You would be taken to a safe place for testing and observation and after a specific amount of time and if nothing changes, you would be killed off." Trick tried to hug his granddaughter but Bo stepped back. "I never really trusted you Trick. Now I know why, oh and there is no Dark Bo. There is one Bo. Its me."

Lauren was feeling tensed, her head was hurting. She tried to watch TV, she tried to focus on her research, she tried to sleep. Nothing worked. "What if they do try to kill her? Trick wont do that to his granddaughter, but on the other hand I never trusted him" Lauren quickly got dressed, "Come on boy, lets go for a walk"

Lauren knew they would have to keep Bo on the compound. She arrived slowly and with her lights off. A big van was standing at the gates, she noticed people and guards walking towards the van. She recognized Dyson, and then Bo walking between the guards. They had her eyes covered, and led her inside the van. Rex was getting uneasy behind her. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Rex." Lauren didn't know what to do. Suddenly Rex started barking, guards started running towards her car, Lauren panicked, she started her car and crashed the van. She heard Dyson call her name, and then a surprised Bo called her name, and then the guards dragging her, and Rex barking like crazy. A guard shot Rex. Lauren jumped on him and he hit her with his gun. Everything happened so quickly. Bo freed herself from Dyson, pushed him towards the wall and grabbed the guard and broke his neck. She got his gun and shot the other two. She grabbed injured Rex and started running with Lauren. Bo stopped a car, she got the driver out and they got inside. The compound alarm went off and they watched guards running, Bo stepped on the car and they left. "WTF Lauren. Wtf are you doing here?" Bo was hitting the driving wheel. Laurens nose was bleeding but she only cared for Rex, she was trying to see where the bullet got him and if she could stop the bleeding. Bos asked again even more louder "WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I wanted to check" " TO CHECK WHAT LAUREN?" "If they were going to kill you" After that Bo focused on driving. They had to disappear, they had to hide. They looked at each other throu the cars mirror. " How is Rex?" " He would make it, his leg is hurt." Lauren placed a piece of clothing around his leg and stopped the bleeding.

" What now Lauren?" Lauren knew what Bo was asking. "We are in this together" she said. Bo turned for a second and dragged Laurens head to a tensed quick kiss. She didn't care if she had to run when whole life. She had Lauren with her. " We have to head out of town" Bo said. She saw Laurens eyes, she was afraid. " Don't be afraid. I wont let anyone hurt you. No one." Just yourself, Lauren thought. She would think about that later. She would think how things escalated and she was on the run with Bo. Now they needed to find a place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stopped to get gas, Bo was checking around everything, she was listening on the radio about any news. Looks like they had kept their escape on the dl for the time being, Bo guessed they didn't want to upset the Light fae and humans. Bo the former Queen with such power on the loose could give hopes to the few remaining dark branches that were isolated up in the North. Lauren was silent, she was clutching Rex on her arms, and she would only look at Bo when she thought she wasn't checking. Bo didn't know what was coming next but she and Lauren are one and the same for her now. Nothing would ever keep her away from me Bo thought. They were driving for hours, Lauren finally asked "Are we going anywhere or just driving towards nowhere?" "Yeah, we are heading North, I have some friends that could help us hide for some time until things calm down and we decide what we do, we are driving for a couple more hours and then we would crash at a motel to catch up on sleep and eat, ok?"

Lauren nodded in agreement. She was thinking about everything that happened. How things escalated, and now she had no other choice but follow Bo. Thank God Rex was ok. She couldn't lose him. He was her only consolation in this madness. Her loyal friend. Bos face was determined, Lauren was feeling safe, she wasn't afraid for her physical wellbeing. Bos powers were endless, but her heart was in danger again. She managed to heal the pain, to convince herself that she can live without Bo, and now everything is ruined again. Bo is bringing havoc to her life again, Lauren was going to lose her life, her teaching, her career, her tests, her research. She didn't want to think anymore, she closed her eyes, "Are you tired? Try and sleep, and when we will arrive I would wake you up" Lauren didn't answer Bo. They finally arrived at they isolated motel, Bo adviced Lauren to leave Rex in the car and they go get a room, "No, ill wait here with Rex" "No way, I wont leave you, not for a minute alone" Lauren said ok after she saw Bos face, they went to get a room together, it was early morning, about 5am, Bo asked for a one-bedroom room, Lauren looked at her but didn't react, she was very tired and wanted to get some sleep asap. Bo walked with her and they opened the door, Lauren got inside and then Bo went to get Rex. She found Lauren laying in bed, sleeping, she smiled when she saw the doctor had placed her jacket over the pillow, I bet she found the pillows too dirty Bo thought. Rex was better, still hurting but Lauren stopped his bleeding and he was rested. Bo left him on the chair next to the bed, close to Lauren. She laid next to her and closed her eyes. She felt Lauren moving towards the edge of the bed. "You can leave now you know. I can say non of this is your fault, that I made you come with me, or you can call them now to come and get me, I wont react" " I may hate you but I don't want to see you dead Bo. And the decision to come find you was all me, so if I have anyone to blame, is myself." "Why did you come Lauren?" Bo asked. " We need to get some rest, go to sleep Bo, you are tired, you were driving all night" Bo moved closer and hugged her, Lauren didn't move. "If you aren't with me, I don't care anymore. You know I wouldn't have reacted if they killed me. I am tired running from myself and from who I am and doing this without you, I got so tired Lauren. I lost myself, I know I hurt you and I know you hate me but I cant live without you, if you choose to stay with me tonight, I would never let you leave me, ever. So you have the choice to do this, while I would be sleeping next to you" Lauren again didn't answer. They slept for a few hours. For the first time Lauren woke up first. She found Rex walking, or trying to walk with his hurt leg still in pain. Bo was sleeping next to her. She checked the time it was about 11 in the morning. She got up and went to the bathroom, as she was washing her face, Bo got inside too, she got around Lauren and they looked at each other for awhile. "Good morning" Lauren finally said. Bo smiled, she touched Laurens face, "it's the best morning when I find you next to me" Bo washed her face too and they quickly left the place, they stopped to a small eatery next to the gas station, Bo got a few burgers and cokes for the road, and a couple of more for Rex, also she managed to get some pain medicine for Rex too. Again their trip to their destination was silent. They were stealing looks from each other, and Rex would break the silence with small barks. "You really love that dog" "Yes I do, he is such a great partner for me" Bo looked at Lauren. " I am going to be a great partner for you too Lauren, I ll never ever let anyone or anything hurt you or Rex" " Except you Bo" Lauren finally said what she was thinking all this time. " Nobody can hurt me as you hurt me" They looked at each other again. It was late afternoon when rain started. They had to stop because it was getting really heavy and Rex was getting anxious. " You think they are after us?" Lauren asked Bo. " Yes but they are trying to control everything so the news wont come out and worry people. I bet they already have a story about you not going to work and me disappearing all of a sudden. I just hope they wont hurt Kenzi" "Oh, my god Kenzi. Poor Kenzi, I wonder what she would think of me running of with you, you really think they would hurt her? Your grandfather and Dyson would let them?" " I am happy that she doesn't know where we are and she makes that perfectly clear to them so she wont be in any danger." "So where exactly are we heading Bo?" "To an old friend, he owes me and I am sure he and his family would protect us". Lauren didn't say anything but Bo felt her question. "He used to be a lover Lauren, but he has a family now and you are going to be surprised, just wait and see Doc" The weather was getting worse but they couldnt afford to stop again, it was late midnight when they arrived to the small Canada town in the Northwest Territories. Bo parked the car next to a cosy small house, the lights were off, "Are you sure your friend is going to welcome us?" "Yes, I am sure". Bo opened her door and got Rex, then Lauren got out of the car. Suddenly she saw the house door open and a tall man walked out, he looked at Bo and wounded Rex and then Lauren. He walked towards Bo " Well well well, it's the Queen of the new world. What happened? You lost your crown?" He then smiled and hugged Bo. Nick was one of Bos oldest friends. He was like a brother to her, they were both near the same age and both succubus, they shared almost every experience and confusion about who or what they are. Nick turned and looked at Lauren. " This is Nick" Bo said. "I guess this is Lauren" Nick said. "Yes, this is Lauren," Bo confirmed. "Glad I finally meet you Lauren, Bo told me so much about you." Lauren smirked, "Unfortunately Bo never mentioned you" They walked inside the house. It was beautiful and very warm. Lauren was so tired, Bo left Rex down in a corner, he was tired and hungry too. Then another man walked in. He rushed to hug Bo. He picked Bo up , "Dan calm down, I am tired" "I am so happy that you have finally decided to pays us a visit" Dan said. He then turned and checked Lauren " She sure is pretty Bo. Although she looks very tired" "Hello I am Lauren" " Hello I am Dan" he hugged Lauren strong. They were both very tired, Lauren asked to go to the bathroom, and Bo found the time to explain everything that happened, to her friends. When Lauren came back, Dan had prepared a quick snack for them, and informed her that their bed was ready and if she wanted to sleep after such a long trip. Lauren was eating in silence while watching Bo catching up with her friends. From the way Dan and Nick were looking at each other she realized they were a couple. Lauren started yawning and Dan said, we humans don't have the energy of a Succubus. Lauren asked " For how long you two are together?" "About 10 years and a couple more if we add the make up break up, he turned to his boyfriend and said, my succu wasn't so confident about us, took him time to decide" Lauren wanted to add that Bo is like that too and ask how Dan is handling the whole sex appetite thing but she was sleepy and it wasn't the right time with everybody present. They said their goodnights, Dan provided them with sweatpants and long tees since they didn't have any other clothes with them. Lauren checked on Rex and then got under the covers. Bo chose to wear nothing, only her underwear. Lauren found herself awake and looking at the wall, feeling Bo and her every breath. "Sleep Lauren" Bo said. I bet she feels how I want her, Lauren thought. "Why you didn't tell me about your friends? You never said you have a friend who was like you and was dating a human." " When did we ever talk about our friends? Besides I only told Nick about us after we broke up and you left" They fell asleep. Bos nightmares were back, Lauren could feel her moving and talking, she turned and hugged her, whispering " I am here baby. Its just a bad dream, wake up" Bo slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Lauren. " You think ill ever hurt you? Physically I mean" "No, you know I was with you when Dark Bo appeared and she never hurt me, ever. Its just a dream"

They laid back together, hugging strong. Bo was holding her and had her face in Laurens neck. " If Dark Bo is a part of me forever you still going to be with me Lauren?" "You know the answer to that. You cheated on me, you fooled me, you humiliated me. You broke my heart. That wasn't dark Bo was it? And I am still here, and this time with almost my whole life ruined because of you." Bo smiled. "You love me." "Yes I do, but I don't trust you. I don't trust you with my heart Bo. You have to earn that back." "I will" Then Bo moved up and after a short pause, she kissed Laurens lips. It was a slow, tender kiss. "Lets sleep, ok?" Lauren said. "Ok, baby"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren was up early, she got up and after finishing from the bathroom got to look around the small house. It was beautiful, she checked the pics on the board of the living room and find out that Bos friends actually have a son. She noticed the little boy in the pics and smiled.

"Good morning Lauren, your are up early"

"Good morning, Dan, yes its my body schedule actually, I always wake up around 6, I have classes oh, I mean I had classes and" Laurens voice dropped, I have nothing now she thought.

Dan was making breakfast and Lauren asked to help.

"So how is being with someone like Nick?"

"Has its up and downs, but you know all about that don't you?"

Lauren looked down and agreed, " Is Nick monogamous?"

"Well he didn't have much of a choice, when we met he was fucking around with everything and everybody, while we both knew from the beginning we were crasy about each other, t told him I wont accept cheating and we should stop seeing each other, he found out that he couldn't live without me and that he couldn't stand me being with others, so I agreed he is gonna feed from me and be monogamous. Its difficult for him but we are making it happen."

"Arent you afraid he is going to cheat on you? And the fact he would live longer? Do you ever think about that Dan?"

"Of course I am but at the same time he knows if he does cheat on me he would lose me, as for the death issue, he puts his life in danger too so who knows who would die first, besides we have hopes that someone is going to find a solution to that problem"

Dan smiled at Lauren.

"Yeah, Bo told us everything about her super smart scientist girlfriend of hers, and we are hoping your gonna find a solution to our problem"

"I am not Bos girlfriend" Lauren snapped.

Dan smiled and said " So how come you are with her and on the run?"

"It's a long story, I don't know what she told you guys but I don't know if I could ever be with Bo as a whole again, of course we are united because of circumstances right now but that's all there is to it"

Dan didn't answer, after awhile he said: " Bo told us everything Lauren. Everything about what she did to you. She regretted heavily and of the reasons she didn't come to you sooner was the fast she didn't want to hurt your more, she was keeping herself from you. I would never excuse cheating to Nick but he isn't his kinds leader or even the new Worlds Queen with the super powers and a very dark side. And then you are human, you know how they view us in the Fae world. I don't excuse her but maybe you should try and give her a second chance. There are so many people against u guys, don't give them the pleasure of breaking you and Bo."

Before Lauren manage to answer Bo appeared, "Goodmorning"

And Nick followed behind her.

"We need some new clothes" Bo said.

"Don't worry me and Dan are going to get you a couple of jeans and shirts, Dan usually buys stuff for his sister, you want anything else?"

"A set of underwear would be nice" Lauren said shyly, "and also I need a cream and a couple of medinice for Rex, I am going to try and get the bullet out or his leg"

Then a little man walked in, he rushed to Bos arms.

"Aunt Booo, when did you come? Why you didn't wake me? "

Bo picked up the small boy, Nicholas had his fathers name, Nick and Dan adopted him 6 years ago.

"You know your parents wont let me wake you up at night"

Nickolas turned and checked on Lauren. She smiled to him.

"Who are you?"

"This is Lauren" Bo said before Lauren manage to answer, " Lauren is my friend and we would be staying with you guys for a few days".

Lauren greeted the boy with a handshake.

"She smells good" Everybody laughed.

The day passed quick, Lauren focused on getting Rex better, Nickolas came back from school and was watching Lauren like a hawk, walking behind her and asking all kind of questions. He was interested in Rex and was eager to see Lauren heal him.

She didn't interact much with Bo, from what she could tell Nick and Bo were trying to get news about what happening without giving any indication that Bo was around Nick. She managed to get the bullet out but Rex was bleeding again, so she got his leg bandaged and let him rest. Nickolas was sitting next to him and made sure he would call Lauren if Rex was unfeeling unwell or unrested. They all had lunch and Lauren went to catch some sleep.

It was late afternoon when she joined the others in the living room. Bo was upset, Lauren could tell by just looking at her. She also noticed she had changed clothes.

"Dan got us clothes and the underwear you wanted. I didn't want to wake you so I placed them inside the bathroom, if you want to change."

"Thank you. I need a shower too"

Bos look was hungry and Lauren could feel Bos thoughts. The succubus wants sex Lauren thought, well she cant get it from me. Lauren smiled with her thoughts and Bo looked at her surprised.

Dan and Nick informed them that they were going out to eat with Nickolas, so they were left alone. Lauren announced she was going to have that shower.

Bo was left alone with her thoughts. Earlier in the day Nick informed her that all head of the Fae tribes were informed to not provide any kind of protection to Bo and Lauren and that the search for them has intensified all over the country. They had to keep a low profile and Dan and Nick to continue their life as normal as possible so nobody would get suspicious. She had to find a new place to hide, somewhere more isolated, maybe even Northern Bo thought. She walked inside their bedroom and sat on the bed. She could hear the water running and thinking about Lauren being all naked under the water. Bo got up and walked towards the bathroom. She got inside. Lauren was there, she saw her but didn't react. Bo was just standing there watching her, with the water flowing on her naked body. That's right Bo, watch what you cant have, what you cant touch. Lauren continued to wash her hair and then she washed her whole body with her hands, Bo was watching Laurens hands caressing her thighs, her breasts and then the place between her legs.

She was mesmerized, she wanted to throw down the bathroom window that separate them but didn't move. Lauren was so beautiful. Perfect in every way.

She is mine, Bo thought. I would never lose her again. Suddenly Lauren turned her back on her and repeated the same fully knowing that Bo was watching her every move. Finally she washed off her whole body and came out of the bathroom. Bo grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Laurens body. Lauren walked outside the bathroom and into the bedroom with Bo following her behind like a puppy. Lauren got her wet hair up in another towel and Bo could enjoy her amazing neck and shoulders.

"Nobody else is going to ever touch you. You know that dont you? You belong to me"

Lauren ignored Bos words. She took the towel off from her body and wear her underwear.

"Lauren" Lauren continued to ignore Bo.

Then the succubus walked towards her, until Lauren turned.

"You do know that? Nobody else is ever going to touch you again. Nobody else is going to get near you again. Its only me in your life. As its only you in my life"

"No, Bo. I would decide that, not you. There was a time when you had that right, when I gave you the right to decide for me, but that's over now. So maybe I would lay in the same bed with you, and you can watch me bath or get dressed, and maybe I would follow you but your rights on my body, on my heart and soul doesn't exist anymore. If and when anything happens, I would decide, whether is with you or someone else."

Bo smiled. "We would see my darling doctor, we would see. As for others, dare to look at someone else and they are dead"

The tension between them was pretty high, Lauren could feel Bo was trying very hard to keep herself calm and not burst on her. She felt a satisfaction. That's how its going to be from now on Bo. This time you cant control everything she thought. She turned again and continued to get dressed, they heard noise and understand that the boys were back. Bo finally left the bedroom.

You don't like this Bo, Lauren smiled to herself. You better get used to it, Lauren felt very powerful all of a sudden.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A whole week passed, they got used to a certain normalcy, Rex was getting stronger and also he and Nicholas were getting very close, the boy adored that dog. Bo was getting more and more tensed, and she was trying to keep away from Lauren as much as she could. She could feel her sexual hunger and was trying to let off steem by training and joking around the forest near to her friends house early in the morning. Lauren loved her friends and they loved her back. Of course they love her, she is amazing Bo thought as she was running, trying to keep her joking in a steady pace.

Lauren took an active interest in everything that Nicholas was doing and she was even helping him with his homework. Nicholas was having his first crush, Bo was sure about that, she smiled thinking how they boy would always sit next to her on the table or the couch. Bo couldn't help but thinking every minute, every second. Even Nick told her to calm down and find something to focus on, because he too could feel her sexual tension and it was getting really hard to ignore. That's easy for him to say that, he and Dan would fuck anywhere and everywhere, the moment Nicholas was safe in his room. Bo was losing her mind, Lauren was so beautiful and so wonderful and to have her sleeping next to her without touching her was torture.

She finished her morning joking and walked inside the house, it was very early, she was surprised to see Lauren in the kitchen with Nicholas making breakfast. Imagine if we would ever have kids, the thought flashed her mind. She was left standing there thinking a daughter next to Lauren, with her eyes and her blonde hair and her sharp mind. Bo was surprised to see that Lauren was wearing Bos black tank top. Her arms and her shoulders were almost exposed and her hair falling on her back. Nicholas was watching her prepare pancakes while Lauren would tease the kid. I am jealous of a small kid Bo thought to herself. Jealous of the attention the kid is getting, the small hugs, the smiles, the way Lauren teases his hair. She was dreaming while awake, how she walks behind Lauren and hugs her waist and start kissing her neck. Fuck I need to calm down. Lauren felt her presence and turned. She smiled at her. Rare smiles that would make Bo angry and happy at the same time. She knows I am burning and she is laughing at me.

"Good morning, you guys are up early" Bo said.

'Good morning aunt Bo, we are preparing breakfast for everyone."

"Including me? Bo asked looking at Lauren.

"Of course including you, I bet you are hungry" Lauren said, after so much running"

I want to hurt those lips with my bites Bo thought, and wipe that smile from her face.

"I am very hungry, but you already know that."

She loved that Lauren was wearing her tank top. Its like she keeps me on her body, and she knows I love it.

Lauren was feeling Bos eyes on her, in every bone of her body. Its been a week since that bathroom encounter and the game was upped, she could feel the succubus was at her limits but she was enjoying teasing her. She wanted to know where she can go, what Bos limits were. Bo was avoiding their slightest touch and she would sit as much away from her as she could.

She served breakfast to her and Bo was eating like she was 10 days hungry. Nicholas was taking his sit on the table too.

"You sit here next to me Lauren"

"Of course I will" Bo smirked when she saw the boy smiling.

Nicholas was so bright and very athletic. He had dark hair and Lauren could see both of his parents influence on his character. I wonder how Bos children would look, the thought slipped in her mind. No she didn't want to think that. She was spending days and nights when they were together, dreaming about having a family with Bo. She read everything about Succubus and how they had the ability to get someone pregnant. She would dream of dark haired boys and cheeky girls. She was so pathetic back then, she even had names for their children. I was such a fool Lauren said to herself. Her mood changed, she looked at Bo with such anger. You ruined everything she wanted to yell at her. Everything. She sat next to Nicholas and started eating too.

Nick and Dan joined them, what a great couple, Lauren smiled again, they cant keep their hands off each other.

"Well goodnorning to all of you and thank you for breakfast" Dan said.

"You should thank Lauren and Nicholas, I didn't nothing"

Nick thanked Lauren too and then said "How about we take you out tonight for dinner? I am sure we can have a nice quiet dinner outing, since there is no indication they are searching for you here."

Laurens face lighted up, she wanted to go out a bit, see the place.

"I am not sure that's safe" Bo said.

"Oh come on, take your girlfriend out for once, no wonder she is mad at you" Dan snapped and laughed.

"Lauren is Bos girlfriend?" Poor Nicholas was heartbroken.

"Not exactly" was Laurens answer.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked again.

Bo was watching with amusement, and waiting for Laurens answer.

"Bo is still on her trial period Nicholas. If she fails then others can try" Lauren smiled to the boy.

He smiled back to her and said "can I try?"

Everybody started laughing again.

Hours later Bo was waiting for Lauren to come out, she wasn't so sure about the whole dinner outing but Lauren really wanted to go out, she could see that. Nicholas was ready too, he was making sure to let everyone know he was Laurens date for tonight. Bo was wearing a jean with a shirt and her leather jacket, she didn't have much to choose from after all.

Nick walked in and could feel Bos tension.

" Ease up tiger, its just simple dinner"

" I am worried, I don't want you guys to get in danger because of us and I don't want Lauren to get hurt in any way, I wont let anything happen to her Nick"

"I can see that. Poor girl, the way you are around her, I never seen you with anyone else like this."

"She is the one Nick"

"Yes I can see that but you hurt her Bo. The way she looks at you sometimes is so heartbreaking. You have to be careful with her. To win her back."

"I know that but the way things are right now, and we are on the run I cant do much.

"Lauren is going to need you guys if something happens to me, I would make sure she comes out alive from this but you have to promise me you would protect her if I don't make it?"

Lauren walked in with Dan and Nicholas behind her. She was wearing a white shirt and tight jeans, where the hell she got those jeans Bo asked herself? She had her hair up, damn I love her when she has her hair up.

The restaurant was a quiet one, with private corners. The food was mostly Italian and with country touches. Lauren was happy to be out, she was glowing, Bo could see that in her face. She was enjoying her time with the guys and Nicholas. Bo couldn't be happy though. She was watching Lauren, and couldn't stop thinking how she ruined her life. She was getting mad at herself, who she was, how things turned out. From the moment Lauren met me her life took a downturn, I bet she regrets meeting me. Bo remembered their first meeting, how could she forget Laurens touch on her back.

"Sorry to interrupt you" the waiter said. "The gentleman on the left corner table would like to offer you another bottle of the wine you are drinking" He was looking at Lauren clearly pointing the fact the "gentleman on the left corner table" was eyeing Lauren up.

"You can thank the gentleman but let him know we are fine and would refuse his kind offer" Bo answered.

But before the waiter walked Lauren stopped him. "I think we could enjoy another bottle of wine, why not?, you can thank him very much"

Bos eyes were like daggers. Lauren offered her glass and the waiter filled it and then turned towards the guy and raised it. He smiled and nodded back to her.

Bo could feel Lauren was testing her.

"You got an admirer" Dan said while looking teasingly towards Bo.

Bo said nothing and the night continued smoothly, with Bo being silent and thinking the same again and again.

They finally asked for the bill. Then the waiter came over again, looking embarrassed and holding a piece of paper.

He looked towards Lauren and offered her the piece of paper with a number on it. Lauren smiled and said thank you. Bo didn't react yet again.

They got up and were ready to leave when suddenly Bo walked over and kissed Lauren on the lips. It was a swift, tender kiss but very clear a lovers kiss.

Lauren was stunned. Bo then waited with her eyes like fire, ready to react to anything Lauren would do.

Nick intervened and push Bo in order to start walking and they left the restaurant.

They arrived at the house, Lauren was visibly angry, she said goodnight and went to the bedroom. Bo was angry too, Lauren still had that phone number in her hands.

She tried to follow Lauren in the bedroom.

"Give her sometime to calm down" Dan said.

Bo sat with her friends in the living room until it was very late. She finally joined Lauren in the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lauren was sleeping or pretending to sleep. Bo undressed and this time she laid in bed completely naked. She was still mad and jealous. I really hope you throwed that phone number away and you are doing this just to spite me. Lauren didn't answer. Bo turned and dragged Lauren on her, Lauren resisted, Bo grabbed her hands and steady them above her head.

"What do you want Lauren? Why all these games?, How many times do I have to say I am sorry? You know perfectly well that you want me as much as I want you, I can take you right now this moment and you are going to love it as much as I will! The only reason I wont do that is because I respect the fact you said this would happen when you ask me. But don't fool yourself Lauren that it WILL happen sure or later."

"That's what you think? You arrogant animal. That's all you care about sex, its always about that. Well you wont get that from me, where is Tamsin, where is Dyson now? Where is your grandfather? They wanted to kill you. To kill the monster. That's why you came back to me? When everything was ok, you didn't come back for me, no, you loved having that asshole and that bitch with you while I was all alone for a year. You are a coward Bo, a coward, look at yourself. You are left with me, the poor naïve foolish Lauren. The nerdy doctor. Now I am enough for you? The nerdy doctor has the guts to run off with you. You fucking ruined my life you know that?"

"Shut up Lauren, shut the fuck up."

"No I wont shut up, truth hurts doesn't it?"

"You asked for this Lauren, just remember when your gonna wake up tomorrow"

Bo kissed Laurens lips, Lauren bited her upper lip, Bo stopped their kiss and smiled

"Yeah, that's how I want it, I am an animal after all" Bo kissed her again, until Lauren gave up and they started kissing like crazy.

They both lost their control. It was crazy and raw, after so many months of not being together. Bo kissed every part of Laurens body and Lauren marked Bos back with her nails. It was a power struggle and non of them wanted to lose. Lauren would watch her pendant on Bos neck as they were moving together.

"You love me, you fucking love me, nobody else loves me as you do"

Lauren refused to confirm Bos words, she just closed her eyes.

"I love you too Lauren, nothing else matters. Nothing. Just you and me and this"

Bo was making love to her all night. Lauren lost track of time. When she woke up it was late afternoon. She could feel her whole body hurting, Bos bites on her body were still visible. She missed her so much, she marked Bos body too. It was crazy, both of them were crazy. Lauren was sure everybody in the house heard them. Thank God she was alone in the room. Lauren had a quick shower, when Bo entered their room.

Bo heard the water running, Lauren was in the bathroom. She wanted to check on her, to see if she was ok, things got out of control the previous night and Bo regretted for everything she did. She tried to do what Lauren wanted but in the end she couldn't stop. She hesitated and then took her clothers off and joined Lauren in the bathroom. Lauren was surprised to see Bo walking in naked. The water was running and Bo walked next to her. She approached her and let the water run in her body. She is so beautiful Lauren thought. They started kissing again, this time slowly and with a great awareness of what they were doing. This time Bo had Laurens permission. They hugged strong under the water. Lauren started to cry, Bo could feel her tears in her face. She stopped kissing her. She picked her up and Lauren wrapped her legs around Bos body. They reached the bathroom wall, sharing slow tender kisses, making love and giving in to each other.

Its like a dream. Lauren was laying on her body, with her head on her neck. It was already night, they don't talk, just feel each others bodies, breaths. Lauren was playing with the pendant in Bos neck.

"You are really my slave? How come you never do what I say?"

Bo smiled. " I will from now on"

"I wonder what the guys would think, I am so going to be ashamed tomorrow"

"Why? They do the same and worse, besides we haven't been with each other for months. They know that."

"Bo?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well after what happened last night I took a decision"

"What kind of decision?"

"Well I think its best if I give myself up. I don't want you to run off with me for the rest of your life. I talked with Nick and I think that's the best decision for everybody. I would say I forced you to come with me but you managed to sedate me and escape."

"So again you decided for me without asking me"

"Its for the best, I already ruined your life and I cant think of anything happening to you. You are going to be safe here with the guys, Nick is going to make sure you have everything you need. Its me they want, after they get me things are going to be calmer"

"So you are going to give yourself up and they are going to kill you, that's a great solution. What about me?"

"I dont think they have decided yet what to do with me. But I think that's the best solution for you. You would stay here for some time until things calm down and then you can go on to live your life. You are a great scientist and I am sure they would love to have you back."

Lauren didn't answer straight away.

Bo hugged Lauren. Is this our last night together Lauren thought? Bo was mistaken if she thought she was going to allow her to destroy their love for just another time.

"No Bo"

"What"

"I said no. You are supposed to be my slave yet you still decide for me. So I am telling you no. I am not leaving you and I am not going to let you give yourself up to them. They are going to kill you. You already ruined my life and no I don't want to continue living my ruined life without you."

"Do you love me"?

"That's irrelevant"

"Cant you just answer me Lauren?"

"You know the answer"

"So its so difficult to say it"

"I love you Bo. You know that. The moment I met you, that was it for me."

Bo said nothing. They were both tired.

"Lets sleep, we would talk about all this tomorrow"

Lauren woke up, she was alone in the room again. She checked her watch, it was 9:15.

She washed her face and was ready to face the world. I bet the guys are going to tease me endlessly. But she didn't care, she and Bo are going to make this work this time, they are going to talk about everything and never hold back from each other. She decided to be with Bo in this trip and wherever it takes them. She knows that maybe she is going to get hurt again, maybe Bo would betray her again. But she is making that choice to be with her. She isn't going to leave her.

Nick and Dan were in the living room.

"Goodmorning"

Lauren smiled to their friends, she was feeling happy. She didn't see Bo, she was probably out joking. Dan come over and started preparing breakfast for her.

"You don't have to do that, I can do it on my own. Bo had breakfast?"

Dan avoided Laurens question. There was a heavy mood, Lauren could see it. Dan didn't tease her about hers and Bos make loving marathon and Nick was silent.

"Anything wrong? You guys seem to be upset about something. You got any news? They have discovered us? Something happened?"

Nick finally approached the kitchen table.

"Lauren, Bo left early this morning. She said she informed you about her decision, and that its best for both. We love you and we consider you, family and you are going to stay here until things are safe for you to leave"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kenzi was traveling for about 12 hours in order to finally get to the place where Lauren has been living all this time. So many things changed during those 5 months Bo escaped and took Lauren with her and then, how she turned herself in. She never managed to talk with Lauren much and understand what happened between them during that time. She had become a mother too, and offered Lauren to be the godmother of her child, Bo was locked up inside the compound and Kenzi could only see her once a month. She couldn't bare to watch her friend, Bo was losing herself, Kenzi was so sure they were drugging her and killing her slowly, trying not to wake up dark Bo. She was weak and resigned to her fate. Everytime they would meet, she would ask if she had any news about Lauren, if she was ok. Kenzi didn't want to answer to her straight. She was avoiding the issue, afraid that if she tells her the truth, Bo would completely let herself die.

Bo was feeling so tired, and she was cold, damn its so cold in here. She would hug herself with her hands under a blanket, and try to get some sleep. The endless tests and interrogations were tiring her so much. Also the treatment she was getting for the monster inside her, it was killing her, she was losing her hair gradually and she has become very thin. It was what she had to agreed to, in order to stay alive. Bo smiled bitterly, they kept me alive, Lauren was right. Lauren was right about everything, Tamsin, Dyson, Trick, my own grandfather. They were loyal to the fae in the end. Only Lauren stood by me. But even her gave up on me. But I couldn't blame her, I was the one who told her to move on.

Bo closed her eyes, dreaming of their last night together. Laurens words, her saying she loves me. I made so many mistakes, I was blind, couldn't see. I don't care about the pain, I don't care about this, I don't care about losing Tamsin, Dyson, Trick. But I lost Lauren.

Bo didn't want to cry again, she would close her eyes hard, tears would come out but she wont cry again. She placed her hand up in her neck again, every night the same. Squeezing Laurens pendant as if it was making her stronger, keeping her alive.

Dyson walked inside the room Bo was kept. She was having the usual nightmares and again calling the humans name. What an idiot, Dyson called Bo, pushed her in bed and woke her up.

"Wake up Succubus."

"Dyson"

"You are still dreaming about the human? You haven't learned yet? Dyson tried to get close to Bo.

"No, leave me alone, let me sleep, I am tired"

"You know you can heal with me. One day you are going to accept your fate Bo."

"Leave me alone Dyson."

"You are a loser Bo, an idiot, you had such power, you could rule the world and I could have been there with you, instead you couldn't take it, and now you are a joke Bo"

Bo didn't answer.

"You know what? Whats more funny is that your darling human bitch is living her life not caring for you. She is pregnant with someones kid. And guess what, he is a fae too. Get that? Bo? Now go back to your pathetic dreams"

Bo didn't react to Dysons words. Tamsin already informed her earlier about Laurens new life. Bo was wondering what kind of Fae Lauren was happy with. I bet Nick and Dan hooked her up with someone. Its what I told them to do. Keep her safe and happy. It was killing her to think someone else was touching her, and she is going to have children. She didn't even know how Lauren ended up with a man. I ruined her life, I don't blame her, I don't.

Bo closed her eyes again. Imagining she was with Lauren and her friends.

Kenzi was waiting for Laurens friend to come and get her from the Bus station. She was looking around her, and noticed a tall dark haired man approaching her, wow that's one good looking guy Lauren got for herself.

"Hello, are you Kenzi?"

"Yes, are you Nick?"

"Yes, welcome to our small town Kenzi, Lauren would be so happy to see you and I am happy to finally meet one of Bos and Laurens best friends"

"Thank you"

Wow, that's uncomfortable Kenzi thought. I don't want to talk about Bo with you dude, she is my best friend, my sister, and your fucking the love of her life.

Kenzi got in his car and stayed focused on the road. She didn't want to be friendly with Laurens guy anymore.

Lauren was nervous, she was going to meet Kenzi for the first time after everything that went down. She was wondering about Kenzis reaction. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted a friend around her, Nick and Dan supported her in everything, but she had to tell Kenzi. Also she wanted to learn something about Bo, anything, how is she. The changes in her life the past 5 months have been monumental. She had to see a familiar face, someone who understands her.

Kenzi walked inside the small house and she saw Lauren sitting on a couch with a pillow behind her, damn the doctor looks huge. Lauren tried to get up, Kenzi rushed to her and they hugged strong.

"I am so happy you are here. So happy. How is Daniel? How is the baby? She must be about 3 months now? "

"I missed you so much Doc" Kenzi touched Laurens belly."Everybody is great and my daughter is awesome. She is waiting for her godmother to come and meet her"

Lauren hugged Kenzi again. They kept silent for a bit. Then another man walked inside.

"Kenzi you already met Nick, this is Dan."

Kenzi said hello, he must be Nicks brother or something Kenzi thought.

Then a kid walked in.

"Hi"

"Hello there"

"And this is Nicholas, Nicks and Dans son"

Kenzi didn't catch that information, in fact she did get it but didn't understand it.

She turned and looked on Lauren.

"WTF? This guy has another kid? With a man?And you are living all together? Whats happened to you doc? I understand Bo ruined you but this is crazy. You can leave these sick people, are they keeping you by force? I can see you look tired and the black circles under your eyes, don't worry…."

Kenzi wouldn't stop talking.

Lauren sat on the couch again, and started crying.

"Omg what are they doing to you, are they some kind of cult?" Kenzi turned.

"Back off you fucking monsters"

"Kenzi no" Laurens voice breaks as she was trying to calm Kenzi down.

"Its my hormones, Nick and Dan are wonderful with me, they take care of me"

Kenzi couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lauren was living and going to have a kid with someone who was also with a man and had a kid with.

She hugged Lauren. "Its ok, don't worry, I accept you, I have done stranger things."

Nick and Dan were looking at each other smiling.

Nicholas went over and hugged Lauren. "Don't cry aunt Lauren."

Lauren raised her head finally and hugged Kenzi back.

"Kenzi I miss her so much. I cant take this anymore, she is my other half, my life, I want her to be here with me. I cant be alone."

Kenzi was stunned and confused. Is Lauren talking about Bo? Wtf? And that Nick guy was standing there listening to that?

"Lauren I understand but you have a new life now, you are going to have a child with someone else"

"Omg is this girl so dumb or what?"

Kenzi turned.

"Say what fatty?"

"I said are you that dumb? Nick is my partner, he isn't the one who got Lauren pregnant!"

"Then who? How? Oh, oh, wowowowoowow"

Kenzi jumped up and started rap dancing.

"Its Bos! Its Bo-Bos! My girl, Bo- Bo got you pregnant! Ha I knew she was capable, yeah Go Bo- Bo" Kenzi was delirious, she was insanely happy. She couldn't stop laughing and jumping up and down. Then she hugged Nick, Dan and then Lauren again.

"Omg are having a succubi?"

"I don't know yet if its going to be a succubus or human kind, and its not an a, it's an are! I am having twins."

"Ha, I cant believe it, well done Succu, I knew it, she has it inside her, go Bo, go Bo"

Kenzi was getting crazy again.

"Omg Lauren we have to tell her. We have to"

"You saw her? You can meet her? I don't know what to do. I am afraid if I try to come down, they would get me, I am afraid about the kids and I am so weak."

"We promised Bo we would keep her safe, so allowing Lauren to leave isn't a choice, not up until she has the kids at least"

Kenzi nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I met her Lauren. She isn't well, they are feeding her drugs and keep her sedated most of the times, I think they are testing her/killing her. We cant talk much because they watch everything. I think she is resigned Lauren, and she thinks she lost you. She asked me about you, but I thought you were with someone else and didn't want to tell her that."

"Bo is the only one, there is no one else, and she fucking got me pregnant and left me Kenzi"

Lauren started sobbing again, and Kenzi hugged her.

Lauren is having Bos children. I got to tell Bo she thought. I got to.

The trip back was longer than she thought. Kenzi wanted to be back asap. She wanted to tell Bo, to tell her, Lauren didn't have anyone, she was carrying her kids. To wake up, get strong and live for her family. Kenzi was so excited.

A whole two weeks passed until finally Kenzi was granted permission to visit Bo. She was using her old friendship with that snake Dyson, that fucking traitor, her meetings with Bo were quick, but this time she didn't care. She was checked at the entrance, the guards searched her whole body for anything, at every level of the compound. She still didn't figured out how she was going to tell Bo. She hoped Bo would understand it in a way. Calm down Kenzi, you would find a way.

Bo could barely stand. She didn't want to see Kenzi, she didn't want to see the only person who was still loyal to her, she was in a horrible shape, she didn't want Kenzi to see her like that.

Kenzi watched Bo walking inside the meeting room. Her hands and legs were tied as usual. She had lost weight and more hair. Bo sat down on the chair across to her, with a table separating them.

"Bo, how are you?"

Kenzi could see Bo was refusing to feed from Dyson or Tamsin. She was refusing to feed from anyone.

Bo would just stand there looking at her friend.

"Bo, talk to me. How are you?"

Bo didn't even have the will to answer, she was done, she didn't want to meet anyone, talked to anyone, she just wanted to die, the monster to die.

Kenzi was scared, she was terrified that her friend was losing herself and would never come back.

"Bo I met Lauren, I met Lauren Bo"

Finally a reaction. Bo raised her head.

"How is she?, is she happy? Did you meet her guy? Is he nice to her?"

Kenzi could barely hear her friend.

"She is 5 months pregnant Bo. She is 5 months pregnant. She is having twins"

"Bo smiled, it was a weak painful smile, "Yes, I know, Dyson informed me. Lauren is going to be a great mother"

"Bo she is 5 months pregnant"

Kenzi noticed her friend hurting, she was near death. She had no other choice. She knew this could endanger Lauren and the kids but she couldn't stand watching her best friend give up and die.

"I met Lauren Bo. She doesn't have anyone else. She told me she miss you, she cant live without you, she wants you there"

Bo didn't move.

"She said that? What about her new life, her new family?"

"There is no one Bo. Its all you. She is having your kids. They are yours, she is 5 months pregnant from you. You get it, you knocked her up Bo-Bo, your going to be a mama and your baby mama needs you, SO SNAP OUT OF IT". Kenzi got up and started yelling to her friend.

"They are yours, Lauren is waiting for you"

Dyson burst inside the room.

"Get her out of here!" The guards got Kenzi and lead her out of the room.

"You know Kenzi is probably lying Bo. I checked and Lauren is living with her partner Nick and his brother Dan."

Bo finally raised her head.

Lauren is living with her partner Nick and his brother Dan and she is 5 months pregnant. Lauren is living with her partner Nick and his brother Dan and she is 5 months pregnant. Lauren is living with her partner Nick and his brother Dan and she is 5 months pregnant. Dyson was still talking but that's all what Bo could hear.

For the first time since they got Bo, Dyson watched her eyes turn blue.

"Guards, Guards!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Laurens phone started ringing like crazy. She was laying on her bed , trying to take a nap, she was tired and upset. She couldn't rest, her mind couldn't stop thinking about Bo. Damn who is it, I don't want to talk to anyone. Lauren finally grabbed her phone.

"Kenzi, whats…..,"Lauren didn't manage to complete her sentence, Kenzi was yelling.

"Lauren, Bo-Bo is coming, she is coming for you."

"Kenzi stop yelling, Bo? What happened? What do you mean?"

"She is coming Lauren, she is coming. I cant talk much, I don't know the details, all I know is that she escaped, she almost killed Dyson, he is in a coma and Tamsin is dead. Apparently she suck the chi out of everyone around her in the compound, Bo-Bo woke up, Lauren and she is coming, nothing or nobody can stop her. You are in danger because they would try to get to you in order to control her."

Nick burst inside her bedroom, he was looking worried and upset.

"Lauren we have to move you asap, close the phone and take the card out"

Lauren said goodbye to Kenzi and did what Nick told her.

"Bo is out, I was informed from a friend that they were coming to get you, you have to disappear and be safe."

"No, I want to wait for Bo"

"You have to leave Lauren, we don't know how close she is, or if they have people here around us ready to attack us, you have to disappear in the next couple hours and I am not so sure how safe you would be around Bo right now, she is in a state, she went on a killing spree, we have to make sure you are safe, no matter what"

Lauren got up.

"Grab a couple of very warm clothes and lets go, we already have a safe place we planned months ago in case anything else happened"

Lauren turned to Nick. She hugged him strong.

"Thank you for everything, thank you for being there for me, for being my family, I would never forget what you and Dan did for me, I don't know where or how this is going to end" Dan followed behind Nick, he hugged Lauren too.

Trick, the new Queen and the Elders were meeting after the new developments.

"I think we all need to calm down and decide once and for all what are we going to do with the Succubus. Things are getting out of hand, it was a mistake that she was kept alive."

Trick reacted " It wasn't a mistake that she was kept. We could have used her powers for common good, instead we made a mistake to keep her locked and anger her. We all know what she is capable of doing, we saw the results inside our own home"

"Its done now. I order her capture under any circumstance dead or alive, but we have to be discreet as much as possible. We cant keep the news of her escape a secret for long, so we have to get to her asap. I already ordered the capture of Dr Lewis, according to new information, she carries the the seed of the succubus, we can have all the information we have about the her DNA from her children. We don't need the succubus alive anymore"

"Excuse my Queen but this would enrage her even more"

"You already said much old man, I don't even know why I listed to you anymore. It was you and that wolf that persuaded the counsil to keep her alive. We all saw the results of that. My decision is final."

Lauren was in a car, with someone she didn't know. From what she could tell, she was taken further North, the weather was heavy already. She was calm, she got used to everything changing so quickly in her life since she met Bo.

Her babies moved inside her, they were growing so big. Her daughters, hers and Bos daughters. 5 months pregnant, she remembered when she discovered she was pregnant. It was a time when she was angry at Bo, she left even though Lauren told her not to. Lauren didn't have any other choice but stay with Nick and Dan, until she would find a place to move, she started having morning nausea and was weak, she thought it was because she lost her appetite, and then as two months passed, Lauren couldn't deny it anymore. Nick and Dan had already figured it out earlier. Lauren was in denial, then surprise then acceptance. Her body changing, the fact that she was bearing Bos children. She couldn't understand how she could still love Bo so much, the joy of her children growing inside her. She was imagining how they would look like, she was getting happy and sad in seconds, she was upset because Bo couldn't be there with her. If they would be like her or more like me. Lauren touched her belly, my children, she thought, they would be magnificent.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just a bit tired, thank you."

"You can sleep if you want, we are going to be travelling for the whole night"

"I am ok, don't worry"

Lauren didn't want to talk much, she was keeping her distance, all this time she learned to trust no one. She had to keep her children safe no matter what. She was coming to terms with the fact she would live on the run, and probably alone. Bo escaped. Yes, she escaped but Lauren wasn't sure if they would meet again, after what Bo did there is no way she was going to be ever left alone until she was caught and killed. She is coming for you, Kenzis words. Lauren was still angry at Bo. But she knew their fate was sealed from their first meeting, and whatever happens, if they meet again, they would never separate, unless they are killed.

They arrived at the safe house early morning, Lauren was very very tired. It was placed on the mountains, hidden deep in the forest. She didn't even know where she was anymore and she didn't care. There was an old woman who was introduced as the housekeeper, visiting the place 2 days a week. Jonathan informed her that she would be staying alone, that the house with the small living room, kitchen, bathroom and a visible bed in the corner was stashed with every supply and heat and then she got a phone, if she needed anything she could call to a safe number. Lauren thanked him, he only said Bo is family and that she helped him too when he needed back in the day.

Lauren thought how many things she didn't know about Bos past.

The housekeeper left with Jonathan and informed her that she would be back at the weekend, Lauren laid down on the couch. She needed to sleep.

The phone ringed waking her up. It was dark already. She didn't know if she had to answer. In the end she decided to do it. Lauren didn't speak.

"Lauren?Lauren?"

It was Dan, thank god.

"Hey Dan. How are you?"

"Lauren I don't have much time to talk, they came in the house, of course we said you left months ago. They didn't believe anything, I am calling you from Nicholas school,

Bo is coming for you, she was here last night a few hours after you left, just be careful, she is in a state, she couldn't see nothing, stay safe, we love you. I hope she gets calmer when she reaches you."

Before Lauren manage to say anything the phone was off. Bo was in a state. She didn't know how to react to that. She witnessed Bo in a state a couple of times, the monster as Bo would call her dark side. Lauren wasn't scared. She needed the monster to protect her now. She didn't care, everybody around them except Kenzi betrayed them. She only cared about her children. She didn't care if Bo would kill to keep them alive. She was hungry and tired. She felt her kids moving, kicking her.

"Ok, ok I know you are hungry"

Her sight was checking the place, she couldn't see the woman yet. The place was dark, no light. She was walking like a predator, there was no evident danger around, she unlocked the door and got in.

Lauren woke up with a strange feeling, someone was looking at her. She was laying at the couch, she raised her head around, it was dark and only the light from the moon was giving the room some lighting. She then saw her, curled on the floor next to the closed front door, she was looking at her, with her blue angry eyes, she was uncared, thin, her clothes dirty with blood, her lips swollen, beaten, she had a gun next to her on the floor and holding a big knife in her hand. Lauren wasn't sure if Bo could see her, really see her. She was just sitting there, tensed, with quick breaths, like a wild animal, ready to act.

"Oh my baby, my darling baby".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lauren got up slowly, she walked towards the love of her life.

"Stay where you are woman. Don't come near me"

"Bo. My baby, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing, they are weak, they cant do anything to me."

Her eyes were burning blue, Lauren noticed every detail of her face, she lost hair, she was dirty and cold? She didn't know if Bo was cold or shivering from the tense, the fact she was lost in her dark self, the self that could protect her from hurt and betrayal.

Lauren walked towards the bed, she opened the closet and got a blanket, she walked towards Bo again.

"My baby, you are cold"

Bo didn't answer, Lauren wasn't sure if she could hear her, she covered Bo with the blanket. Bo didn't react, she didn't resist either. Lauren returned back in the couch, and sat there, looking at her baby, the mother of her daughters. As it was getting late, the weather got colder, Lauren got up and went to lay in bed. She felt the kids moving inside her, they were kicking and going back and forth. They are already fighting each other, Lauren smiled to herself. She suddenly noticed Bo moving. The succubus walked towards the bed, holding the blanket. She had left the knife on the floor, her eyes still blue. Lauren wasn't afraid, she never was, she had the certain feeling that Bo would never hurt her physically, even that dark side of her. In fact Lauren loved everything about her. Even the monster, she considered Bo perfect and her dark side just a part of that perfection. There must be a reason why she has that dark inside her, Lauren always thought. Maybe because this time would come that she would need it to protect them all. Bo would sit at the edge of the bed, leaving the blanket on the floor. She focused on her belly. As if she just noticed Laurens belly, she was 5 months but she was already big. Bo was standing there watching the movement on her belly, the up and down from her breath.

"You want to touch them baby?"

Bo didn't answer, she didn't react. Lauren moved closer. She slipped her hand to Bos. It was so cold, as if there was no blood running in that hand. Bo didn't react but she didn't move away either. Lauren got up and sat next to her. She led Bos hand to her belly. She placed her hand under her long sweater, Bos cold hand made her body shiver. She started making circles on her belly with Bos hands. The kids, would follow their mothers hands, Bos and Laurens. Lauren was watching Bos face, she seemed calmer now, she loved her so much, my baby. She noticed the marks on her face, the swollen lips, Lauren raised her hand and touched those lips. Bo would react immediately grabing her hand.

"Its me, my baby. Your doctor. Your Lauren. Your babe."

Lauren would move her hand again to Bos face, the succubus didn't move but didn't stop Lauren either.

"You are so beautiful my baby, I missed you so much. They tried to break us, they tried to separate us. But they cant. We are meant to be. They tried to keep you away from me. But every day, every hour, every minute, every second, you were with me, every day I would go sleep and wake up with you inside me. My baby. They tried to kill you but instead you were keep on growing inside me"

Lauren would rest her head on Bos shoulder. The Succubus didn't move. Lauren hugged her with her hands.

Finally Bo said.

"You are mine. You belong to me. You would have my children. There is no one else. Don't forget that ever. This time I would do this differently. This time you would be the human and I would be my true nature, what I was born. This time there wont be any mercy for those who are going to try and hurt my family, my clan. Be prepared woman. "

She suddenly got up and walked back to the door. She got the knife in her hands. She came back to Lauren. She stood infront of her, she turned the knife in her hand and cut it. The blood started flowing, then stopped. The cut was very deep but the blood stopped.

She evolved Lauren thought. She started wondering how many people she killed, feed from and sucked chi from, until she reached them. The marks didn't heal but the wounds did and very quickly. Lauren got Bos hand and kissed the mark. She felt the cold in her lips. She got up and took the knife from her hand and left it down.

Lauren felt that Bo did recognize her as her other half, maybe not like Lauren Lewis the doctor, but her other half, the way two parts complete each other, the way an animal recognize their mate. She got her from the hand and walked with her in the bathroom, she took a towel and and filed the sink with hot water.

"My baby is very cold, I want her to get warm." Lauren could tell that Bo recognized her voice, so she continued to talk to her.

"She started unbuttoning her black shirt, it was like a second skin, she got the towel wet and touched Bos face. She slowly cleaned her face. She placed the towel between Bos breasts and cleaned the blood that was spilled. She slowly moved her fingers between Bos breasts.

"My baby, so beautiful, so strong. My baby, keeps us safe."

Slowly she managed to make Bo take off her clothes and stay only with a bra and a boxer, it was clear she didn't bath for months. The small bathroom had only a shower. Lauren took off her clothes too. She got Bo by the hand and moved two steps inside. She opened the water to run throu them. She released Bos bra and then hers. She then got the soap and started brushing Bos body as the water was flowing on her.

"Do you feel the warm water my baby? Let the water warm you, my baby is so warm, so hot. My baby is so tender."

Lauren could see Bo was lost inside the darkness of killings and months of pain and torture.

"My baby has the most beautiful hair. She then moved close, until there was no gap left between them. As the water was flowing on them, she hugged Bo with all her strength. Her belly was touching Bos. The kids started moving, feeling the touch and the embrace. Bo lowered her head surprised. She felt the kids movement from Laurens belly on her belly. She was the awkward wild animal who didn't know what to do how to react. Lauren took her hand on hers again and placed it on her belly.

"Yes, these are my babys, babies. Inside me."

In a sudden move, Bo bended infront of Lauren and hugged her, resting her head on Laurens belly.

"Yes, my baby. We missed you so much, my baby, we missed you so much. You are back with us my baby, back with us."

"Why don't you close your eyes Bo?" They were laying in bed, Bo still had her head on her belly, Lauren was touching her hair, massaging her head.

"Close your eyes baby, you are with us now. Close your eyes and sleep. Don't worry, we would be here, we wont go anywhere."

Lauren kept on talking to Bo until the Succubus finally closed her eyes, early in the morning, as the snow started falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lauren woke up early, the kids were restless inside her. Bo was sleeping next to her, she touched her face, finally there was some warmth. She slowly got up and checked the fridge and the chicken. She was hungry, from the moment Bo arrived, that fear she had inside disappeared. She didn't care what was going to happen from now on. She felt so safe around Bo. She was going to make sure Bo was getting some rest, until whatever comes towards them. She could understand the Succubus would never leave her alone again. Lauren compromised with the fact, this is the person, the creature she was bonded forever and she loved all of her.

Lauren found jam and milk, she boiled eggs and prepared a very big breakfast, she felt her daughters moving from excitement. Since she got pregnant she was eating everything she wanted but also she was making sure to keep healthy and not indulge much or binge. The guys were complaining that she wasn't eating well and was weak, but Lauren knew it wasn't the food but the fact she was missing Bo.

She turned and watched her baby sleeping. She is been throu so much. All her life. Lauren thought how different they are. In appearance, life, character, genes.

She was raised to have everything, finished school, got a degree, was top of her class and became a great scientist. The years she has been a slave was a big slap on her confidence, but still she had her science and work to hold on to. But Bo, her life has been a constant struggle, abandoned by her real parents, struggling to fit in a religious society and then realizing she is different. Everything changing in her life. Thank God she had Kenzi, Lauren thought. Kenzi has been her rock. These two were such a great team, as Bo said, Kenzi was a real sister to her. Dyson, she didn't want to think about him, he got what he deserved and I bet more if he survives. Bo was so sensitive, she would forgive people so easily. Sometimes she was more human than me. Lauren could understand that. Kenzi, Trick, Dyson were her family. Bo couldn't think some of them could betray her. She was so loyal to them. She was so loyal and couldn't think they wont be as loyal. She was so loyal that she betrayed me, Lauren thought. And then there was her dark side, the monster. Lauren found that part of Bo scary but also fascinating. As a scientist she wanted to research, find whats causing Bo to turn to someone else, and why. She also loved the way the monster was so protective of her, everytime she was under danger, Bo would change to that wild animal who could only see her and nobody else. It was one of the signs that made their relationship, their bond so strong, so unbreakable.

Lauren continued to prepare breakfast thinking about the past, when she heard movement. She turned, and saw Bo. She was awake. Watching her. No blue eyes, Lauren noticed. She said nothing, she turned and continued preparing breakfast.

"Lauren"

Lauren didn't turn, the familiar voice she loved so much was back. But back was her anger too, the thoughts of abandonment and loneliness were back to.

She felt Bo next to her, as usual they could feel each other without touching. Lauren finally turned again. Bo was behind her, looking still very tired but much better.

Bo moved towards Lauren and hugged her. Lauren said nothing, didn't react to Bos hug.

"I missed you so much, how are you?" She took a step back and looked at Lauren again. She placed her hands at Laurens belly.

"You are pregnant with my children"

She bended and kissed Laurens belly, and then hugged her again.

"I am making breakfast, I bet you are hungry" Lauren said.

"How are you? How are the kids? Are you healthy? Are they healthy?"

Bo was looking at Lauren and couldn't have enough of her, she was so beautiful, more beautiful that she remembered, more beautiful than her dreams, seeing her pregnant with her kids. Bo wanted to hug Lauren and never let her go, she was crazy with thoughts. My kids, I missed so much, Bo moved and hugged Lauren again from behind, hiding her head at Laurens neck.

Lauren closed her eyes. She missed Bos touch so much. They fitted each other so well in that department, no matter how different they are. Bos hands traveled on her belly again.

"No more games, you and the kids are mine, and from now on we wont separate ever." Bos voice changed again. Lauren didn't answer, she allowed a minute for Bo to calm down.

They eated breakfast in mostly silence, Bos asked about the pregnancy and how Nick and Dan were and how they treated her, Lauren asked her about the imprisonment but Bo didn't answer. Bo would have breaks as dark Bo and then normal Bo back and forth. Lauren would allow those moments to pass and then continue to address normal Bo.

"So how are the kids? They grow up in the right way?"

Bo was nervous, Lauren could tell.

"Yes, everything is going really well."

"Do you know what they are? I mean…"

"Yes, they are both girls."

"Both girls, that's good"

Bo looked at Lauren for sometime.

"Do you know if they are like you or like me?"

"No not yet. I wanted to keep a low profile so I didn't try to do tests that would show they aren't normal. I had to make sure nobody knows who their mother is"

"Oh. Ok"

Lauren would stay in the house while Bo announced she would walk around to see the place and if the territory was safe. They didn't talk much after that. There was tension as so many things were left unsaid.

Then it started snowing, Lauren was worried about the weather. She had to have supplies if there was an emergency with the kids and make sure she could handle everything alone. At such times she was happy she was a doctor. She felt she could face every emergency alone as long as she had the sufficient materials with her.

"Don't worry, the snow would make it difficult for them to find us. We can be at peace for awhile"

"I am not worried, I just want the kids to be ok"

"Why? You don't feel ok?"

"I feel fine. I am just saying that if something comes up, I have to be prepared"

"We have to be prepared you mean"

"Yes, we"

Lauren was tired so she laid to bed early, while Bo would sit in the couch watching her.

"Did you ever think this would happen when we first met?"

"No, you?"

"You once said you loved me from that first minute"

"I did. But couldn't imagine we would live on the run and you would manage to get me pregnant"

Bo smiled.

"Yeah, I never imagined that either. Even though I used to dream about us as a family, only having Kenzi as our kid"

Lauren laughed.

"You know she is the one who told me"

"I know"

Silence again. Bo got up and laid next to Lauren in bed.

"You regret meeting me?"

Lauren bitterly smiled.

"What? Why, I want to know. You regret meeting me? Having my kids? Look where we are, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. You must regret meeting me. I ruined your life."

Lauren didn't answer.

"Even if regret meeting me, this is how things are. You and I are one. I promise you, I wont let anything happen to you and the kids. Nothing."

"You are so selfish"

"Why?"

"How can you ask me if I regret? I been throu so much for you, to be with you. I have proven you again and again how much I love you, how much I choose you. You are a selfish bitch asking me that after everything. You want the reassurance that I love you and I wont leave you. But you are mistaken me, I am not Dyson or Tamsin or Trick. They betrayed you and you think everybody else will eventually. That's why you always ask me."

Bo moved towards Lauren and dragged her close. She would placed her hands around her, and start kissing her neck and side of the head.

"No. You have to listen me first. You left me two times already. And the second time was when I needed you the most"

"I didn't know you would get pregnant, I only wanted you to get a better life"

"That's easy for you to say. I told you that wasn't your choice to make. Do you see me here? That's my choice to be here. With you, without knowing if we have a future together, what would happen to us, if our kids would be allowed to survive in this world. But its still my choice to be here with you. When you left and then I found out I was pregnant I felt so alone. Once again used by you. How you would get the best of me. And still I loved you. And still couldn't sleep thinking how are you. And still I was thankful that I had something from you inside me."

Bo hugged Lauren stronger.

"I told you I love dark Bo. You know why I love her? Because she knows what she wants. She never doubts. She wants me. In the wild crazy out of this world and logic way."

Bo was listening what Lauren had to say. She turned Lauren and they looked at each other.

"I know what I want to. I always knew. But I was afraid. I made so many mistakes…"

"Well its time you stop making them Bo. Its time to see who you are, to accept who you are. For me and the kids. I am not scared when you are with me. Its time you start believing in yourself and stop being afraid."

Lauren could see Bos hunger, she moved to kiss her lips slowly at first and then stronger. They stopped kissing and Bo rested her head on Laurens breasts.

"I missed you much, your thoughts kept me alive. I want you so much"

Lauren moved to take off her clothes.

Bo got naked too. It was the first time normal Bo saw pregnant Lauren naked.

"You are so beautiful. She touched Laurens belly. I missed your body, your skin so much. Sometimes I would think this was a dream, it never happened."

They started kissing with a thirst that proved their need for each other.

Bo would stop the kiss

"Is it ok for the kids? I don't want to hurt them"

Lauren smiled.

"Yes, its ok. I am a doctor I know. Besides if they are as their mum, sex would be a critical part of their lives"

"Yeah, after they get to their forties."

Lauren smiled. They started kissing again, Bo was careful and tender and it was clear she was trying to hold back because of the kids. But Lauren didn't care. She had her baby back at last. It was hours after that Lauren would come to face how the reality of that thought could change so quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Another lame episode last night, would someone give Lauren a real girlfriend? Bo is turning to such an immature baby.

Chapter 18

Writers freedom here people. Violence and sex

Lauren would wake up again with that feeling that someone is watching her, turning over she sees Bo at the door again. She was covered in blood, holding her knife that was covered in blood too. Bo was out of it, Lauren could easily understand when dark Bo would come and go. Lauren was suprised, she didn't know from where the blood was. She got up slowly, the wild animal was getting more and more used of her presence too. Its like a human and an animal mated. Dark Bo would watch her move, let her touch, clean her and then calm her, then she would sleep until normal Bo would wake up. Lauren would look around, there was no evident blood around the house, only on Bos clothes. Lauren looked outside the window and she saw a blood line on the snow. The weather was getting heavier and she was worrying about how Bos friends would be able to reach them if something happens. Lauren checked around the area as much as she could, but in the end she decided it was about time she walked out a bit, she got her coat and scarf and make sure she was warm clothed. She got close to Bo.

"Stay woman"

"Its ok baby. I just want to look outside a bit. Take a breath."

Bo didn't answer, instead she got up and opened the door. Bo didn't bother to wear anything. It was like nothing was affecting her, no wonder she is so cold when I touch her, Lauren thought. They walked out, Bo walking in front of her. Lauren felt the snow falling on her face, it was such a nice feeling. She followed the blood line, Bo walking beside her. The tension between them was crazy, Lauren could feel the wild animal looking at her all hungry. They walked in the forest and the tall trees started covering them, Lauren was following that blood line, until she saw a black image lying on the snow. She couldn't tell what it was since it was heavily snowing and she had to walk carefully. As they got closer Lauren finally manage to figure out it was a wolf. The poor wolf, was cut in pieces and the blood was all over. Bo had beheaded the animal.

Bo was watching her, as if expecting her reaction. But Lauren didn't react. Then both of them noticed two other animals getting close. Probably members of the deads wolf family. Lauren wasn't afraid. In fact she was excited. She was excited to finally see her animal in action. She knew it was crazy, she knew it was un human, she knew it was out of this world.

"Back off" Bos eyes were crazy blue, a color Lauren started loving. Bo placed her hand infront of Laurens belly. She could see Bo was getting the animals auras and she knew exactly what was going on. She turned to Lauren.

"Stay behind me"

The wolfs approached and Lauren started to finally feel scared because she realized if the animals get hold of Bo, she couldn't do anything and that she placed herself and the kids in such great danger. She turned and started walking behind when one of the wolfs made a move and started running towards her, Lauren watched the animal jump and then Bo getting infront, grabbing the animal from its head and slashing it, the wolf had his mouth and teeth on Bos hand but it was as if Bo wasn't feeling. The second wolf attacked her but Bo reacted more violently and opened the animal up. The snow was filled with blood and Bo started yelling. Lauren didn't understand that she was sitting down on the snow until she felt the cold on her buttocks.

Bo would walk around the animals looking agitated and pretty satisfied with herself, then she would look towards Lauren in a very possessive way. Bo would come close to her and pick her up from the snow, again her blue eyes on fire looking at her.

"Get inside"

Lauren felt Bos power, instead of leaving she placed her hands around the succubus neck. Bo made love to her but she was careful because of the kids. Lauren didn't want her to be careful anymore. She wanted to lose control, to feel the way she missed her, to feel the anger of the months being away and the break up. She wanted to feel Bos passion and her love for her, her need for her. Normal Bo would always be careful around her and was full of doubts.

"Get inside" Lauren could get a better look on Bos eyes, the blue color was coming straight from inside, her voice got more deep. She could feel Dark Bo was at her limits. Lauren unwrapped her hands from Bos neck and went back. As she was walking she turned and saw Bo getting the skin from the animals. She couldn't explain what was happening but again she didn't care anymore. There was no reality to what she and Bo were living, she didn't know how much time they are left together, if they will survive. She wanted to know more and more about her, wanted to talk about everything, share everything, even Dark Bo. She didn't want Bo to be afraid of the wild animal inside her.

Bo came back inside the house, she was covered in blood, she didn't realize what was happening until she saw the wolfs around her, a massacre. She saw Lauren in the corner of the bed, massaging her belly with some kind of oil. Bo went straight in the bathroom, hiding. She took of her clothers and had a quick bath. She got out wrapped in a towel, the place was getting cold.

"We need more wood, its getting more and more cold, the winter could keep us safe but you and the kids have to keep warm."

"How about you? You don't need to keep warm?"

Bo didn't answer. Lauren enjoyed the view or her babys body, she was getting healthier, and the power was showing in her body. Lauren couldn't help wonder how much stronger she could get. She could understand Bo was afraid of whats was happening to her.

"Bo"

Bo started eating some of the pasta Lauren cooked earlier in the day.

"Bo I saw what happened out there"

Bo just moved her head, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Is that what happened at the compound?"

"Compound was far worse"

"What they were testing for baby?"

Bo didn't answer again.

"Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can find a solution?"

"You know what they were testing me for. You saw what happened out there Lauren? That's why they were testing me for. They wanted to control the monster, to use it, find a way to enslave it, take it out when they want."

Bos eyes were getting blue again, she was watching Laurens hands making circles around her belly.

"When I get inside you the kids feel me?"

Lauren was surprised by Bos question.

She looked straight in Bos eyes.

"They feel you all the time"

"Did you talk to them about me?"

"Yes"

"What do you tell them? What I am? Who I am?"

"I tell them about their mother, how beautiful she is. How unique, first among her family. Strong, the envy of the fae world."

"What about the monster?"

"What about the monster Bo"?

"You should tell them about that too."

Lauren got up, she took off her underwear, her bra and pants. She laid back in bed.

"Its getting cold Bo. Why don't you come here and tell them yourself"

Bo hesitated. She finally got up and took off the towel. She approached the bed.

"You know there would be a time that I am gonna lose myself in you so much that I would hurt you."

Lauren didn't agree with that but she wanted Bo to know she was aware of it so her answer was :

"I know. But that's my choice"

Bo laid behind her. She fitted her body to Laurens. She started rubbing Laurens belly, Lauren covered Bos hands and lead her moves.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed of this moment. You bearing my children. I know its crazy, but even when I lost myself during the time you left me, I was dreaming of this. Even when you left me you were mine. I had your every move monitored, check your friends, if you had any lover. Everything. I couldn't sleep, I was fucking everything around me, everything, everybody. I couldn't get satisfied. Couldn't satisfy my thirst. In my arrogance I wanted you to come back and beg me. I knew you still loved me. I felt it. As I knew I loved you. I knew I would kill anyone you showed any interest for, I was sure and I didn't care. You see Bo isn't that far from the monster."

Lauren started moving her fingers up and down on Bos hands.

"I knew it too baby. I knew that you loved me. But I wanted you to come and get me."

Bo started kissing Laurens neck, Lauren would move her hand to Bos head pressing it more on her lips, mouth. Bo attacked Laurens mouth, Lauren felt it was the first time they were kissing, the previous kisses were just pecks. Bo got inside her mouth, and started fucking her with her tongue. She then grabbed Laurens hair and stopped, Lauren moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you or the babies" Lauren looked deep in Bos eyes.

"I trust you."

After so many months and anguish Bo heard the word she was waiting for so much.

She started kissing Lauren like crazy. Her face, cheeks, eyes, she dragged Laurens hair and started kissing her neck. She was still placed behind her, Lauren tried to move.

"No, that's how I want this."

Lauren moaned again. She pushed her thighs back towards Bos body. Bo would move down and start kissing Laurens breasts, they got so full, and heavy, Bo was kissing, rubbing her nose, teasing with her teeth, she was getting carried away.

"I want them all in my mouth"

"Take them baby"

Bo would stop and look up at Lauren with blue eyes, she placed her hand under Laurens left breast and would suck and bite and suck and bite until she bruised the area around her nipple, Lauren would push and drag Bos head everytime she felt she was in pain, until Bo would close her mouth around Laurens nipple and start dragging with her teeth.

Bo was losing it, Lauren could feel it.

"Calm down baby" Lauren would go throu Bos hair, soothing her with her touch.

Bo would release her breast and take a breath. She would come back up and kiss Lauren, a possessive angry kiss.

She would raise Laurens leg and get hers between.

"Open for me"

"I am always open for you"

Lauren would turn her head and they would start kissing again. Bo holds Laurens waist with her one hand and steady her, while start massaging the area between Laurens legs. She finds her clit and starts teasing her with her fingers.

Lauren lays back on Bos body and Bo would slip her finger inside Lauren.

"You know you were born for me."

Bo would start moving inside Lauren.

"Open your legs baby, I want my babies to feel me"

Lauren would move more towards Bo and Bo would slip more fingers inside her.

"Every night I would dream of this, that's what kept me alive"

"I would close my eyes and dream how you are next to me watching our babies grow, inside me"

Lauren would wrap her leg around Bos waist and they would start moving fast, Lauren pushing towards Bos hand.

"Yes baby, fuck me"

Laurens words made Bo turn and cover Laurens body. She would start fucking Lauren with all her power, going deeper and deeper, Lauren grabbed Bos face and started kissing her.

"Yeah fuck me baby, that's what I want"

Bo would drag Laurens hair behind and kiss her breasts again, biting the same place she marked and hurt earlier, Lauren screamed from the pain.

"That's how you want it Lauren?

"Yes, baby."

Bo would dive her head on Laurens neck and Lauren starts bites her shoulder, marking her back with her nails.

Bo would raise her head again and Lauren would see her blue eyes, the wild animal would grab her hands and hold it up above her head with her one hand. Lauren would push her body to Bo again and again. She wrapped her legs around Bos waist. Bos hand between them was now raw and Lauren would feel it moving deep inside her without stop.

"Yes baby, yes Bo, I love you so much."

Lauren would end with Bos hand still inside her moving. Bo felt Laurens inside body walls around her and lost control, she continued to push harder and harder making Lauren cum for the second time. Bo ended and fell on Laurens body.

Lauren would hug her, Bo was laying on her with her head on her breasts, she could feel their kids moving inside her. She got Bos hand and placed it on her belly.

"You feel this my wild animal? Its your babies greeting you. You feels this? They missed you. You know what they are saying? Don't ever leave us again, because if you do, you would never see us again. I would make sure of that"

Bo hugged Lauren strong. Her eyes were deep chocolate. She came up and kissed Lauren.

"I once gave you the opportunity to leave me. You didn't. You should know by now that the next time we separate is when they are going to kill me."

"I love you so much"

"Love is not what I feel for you Lauren, love cant express what I feel for you, you got it? "

They kissed again, small tender kisses, until they both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They stayed in bed, making love, sleeping, talking. Lauren would prepare something for them to eat but Bo was more interested to eat her. They missed each other so much. They laid, hugging, Lauren was caressing Bos back, head, hair. Bo was sleeping, at peace, after a long time. Laurens arms, her calming port.

"You know I can cut your hair baby. They need some strength"

"I don't care"

"I do. I love them"

Bo smiled. She raised her head and kissed her babe.

They heard a car coming, Bo jumped up from the bed, naked, she grabbed her dagger and the gun.

"Get in the bathroom"

"Maybe its your cou…."

"I said get in the bathroom"

Lauren didn't want to argue, so she got her sweater and rushed in the bathroom. Bo looked from the window to see her cousin and the housekeeper coming, she was completely naked. She got her black top and boxers and opened the door.

"Hey, glad to see your ok"

Her cousin was looking a bit scarred and at awe. Bo hugged him. The housekeeper was staying in the car.

"Don't bring her here again, we wont need her"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lauren and I are managing"

"Ok, I brought you some more food and there is more wood at the back of the truck, there is more snow coming and I aint sure if I would be able to access you then"

"thank you"

"Where is Lauren?"

Lauren got out of the bathroom at that moment. She went straight towards Jonathan, he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hey Jonathan"

"Hey Lauren how are you?"

"Ok"

Bo didn't like their interaction so she got in between and told Jonathan they should start getting the wood in, she got quickly dressed and got out. Lauren got under the covers again.

When she woke up, Bo was lighting the fire and it was dark. She must slept all afternoon. She got up and hugged Bo from behind.

"Hey baby"

"Your up."

"Mmmmm, I must have slept all day"

"You were tired"

"Yes I was. But I am not anymore"

"Why don't you eat something?"

Lauern felt a shift at Bos mood.

"Whats up baby?'

"Nothing"

Lauren smiled, she knew Bo so well now, it was like they were two parts of the same person. She looked at her.

"Jonathan said things are getting bad, The fae are searching for us and closing on us, searching us everywhere. He wont be able to come soon again"

"And what else?"

Bo didn't answer/

"What else baby?"

"They got a price on my head. They would reward anyone who is going to kill me"

"So basically they want to kill us, not capture us"

"Me, not you. They are searching for you, according to Jonathan, they want you alive"

"They can say what they want, we are one now."

Lauren could see something that Jonathan said was bothering Bo but didn't want to spoil their short term happiness. She wanted to enjoy the time they had together before they start running again. She went to the kitchen and started preparing omellete with bacon and cheese and tomatoes and everything else she wanted to eat. Bo followed her and smiled.

"Kids are hungry?"

"Yes they are, and their mama too"

Lauren prepared dinner for them, she would sit between Bos legs and they would share the food in the same plate. They feed each other, sharing small kisses and deep looks. Bo would sometimes hug Lauren strong and forget it until Lauren would remind her to loosen up a little. They finished eating, Bo wont let Lauren get up from her lap.

"What baby?"

"Nothing"

Lauren smiled and kissed Bo.

"Let me get up and clean the kitchen"

"no, leave it"

Lauren could see Bo was upset about something.

"Tell me what else Jonathan said."

"He said he could protect you"

Lauren smiled more.

"Oh"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Umm, it's a possibil….." Lauren didn't even finish her sentence.

Bos eyes got blue and she squeezed Laurens hands, Lauren started laughing strong.

"Don't laugh"

"That's why you are upset all day?"

Bo didn't say anything, she hugged Lauren and rested her head on her chest.

"Aww my baby is jealous again"

"I am not jealous" Lauren smiled again.

"I am not. I am just thinking"

"What?"

"That maybe you want to live another life if you had a chance" Bo said slowly.

Lauren got mad, she got up from Bo and started cleaning the kitchen while Bo was cleaning the table. She didn't answer Bos words. Bo went to lay in bed, while Lauren sat on the couch watching the fire. She then slowly slipped in Bos arms, she kissed her face and said:

"You are the life I want to live"

Bo woke up, Laurens mobile was ringing. Lauren woke up too, it was in the middle of the night.

"I think its Dan or Nick or Jonathan"

"We cant be sure"

"What if they want to warn us?"

Bo didn't let Lauren answer the phone. The phone stopped ringing and then after a couple of minutes a text arrived.

"Its Dan. They know your hiding place. Leave asap"

Bo got up and started dressing up. Lauren was shocked, she didn't want to leave yet, she wanted to stay with Bo like that for a little longer.

"Come on Lauren"

She got up and started getting dressed too. Bo grabbed the phone and took off the card.

"What you want to take with you?"

Lauren only took a couple of clothes and the medicine she needed for her condition.

Bo got the jeep she arrived with, ready. It was snowing heavily. She went back to the house to get Lauren.

"Come on lets go"

Lauren turned and watched for a bit. From now on that's how she was going to live. Running from places. She got inside the car and they left.

Bo was driving for almost half an hour and the weather was getting worse, Lauren was really worried they wont be able to continue with the car. Then they saw lights. They looked at each other. Bo started going faster.

"Bo"

"Its ok Lauren, we would manage to get away"

"Bo they want to kill you"

"I said its ok"

"You know what we have to do"

"NO"

"Please baby"

"NO"

"If they get you they would kill you, we know that"

"They wont get me"

"Please, you cant get away with me and the kids, if we were a day ahead ok, but now they are behind us"

"No" Bos eyes were getting blue.

"Please baby, they would kill you. You have to leave us behind"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU"

"You know they wont hurt me or the kids"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU"

"You know that's the only solution for us to be as a family, if they kill you what are we going to do, I cant live without you, please, if you escape, you can come and get us and you would be better prepared"

"They would test you and the kids"

"I know, I am a doctor ill protect myself and the kids, you know its our only chance"

"NO, LAUREN NO"

Bo started crying, Lauren placed her hands on Bos neck and took her pendant off.

"You know I belong to you. Just do as I say. Please" She placed the pendant around her neck."

"I CANT DO THIS LAUREN PLEASE, I CANT"

"I am telling you baby, stop the car and run please, you have no chance with us with you, we are keeping you back, you go and prepare and come and get us, we would wait. Please baby, they would kill you and then they would get me and the kids"

Bo finally turned the car inside the forest and away from the road. She stopped. She hugged Lauren, she grabbed her head and kissed her. She hugged her again in her belly.

"I never keep my promises to you"

Bo was crying. Lauren smiled throu her tears.

"I tell you to go baby, you aren't leaving us, I tell you to go"

They kissed again and then Bo opened the door and started running.

Lauren watched her leave again. Run my wild animal run, she heard gunshots and closed her eyes. Then cars and lights around them.

'Please don't let them get her, please God if you exist, don't let them get her"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You really think you are ever getting away from here? Seriously? Your great love left you there, she left you there thinking only about herself. And whats more funny is that not even your kids can save you. You are going to give birth and then you are over, this time we wont make the same mistakes Lauren."

Lauren watched Dyson as he was talking over her head, she was still buzzing from the drugs, she could see Dyson walking up and down in the room, repeating the same daily rant for 3 months now, since she was caught inside that jeep, that fateful night.

Since then what Lauren guessed actually happened, they got her and kept her captive, she didn't know where, she had no contact with anyone, she didn't know what was happening, they were testing her and the kids constantly, she only could tell Bo survived with the way Dyson was talking, she didn't know what Kenzi was doing, her bf and their child. All the time she was trying to protect the kids every way she could by using the food to try and diminish the power of the testings and the drugs.

From what she could understand the kids were doing great, they were healthy but she didn't feel any special power on then. She didn't feel anything special all throu the pregnancy, only that they were quite big. Of course they didn't tell her anything, if they found out anything from the tests. They made sure she was eating well, they wanted to keep the kids as strong and healthy as possible. Bos children. Lauren would think of Bo every minute, every second. She would talk to the kids inside her about their mum, how they should not be afraid, how they should be strong, how their mother would come and get them, Lauren was so sure about that. She was sure her Bo was coming. And she knew that if she didn't manage to get her on time, she was sure she was going to get the kids. Lauren felt the drugs affects, and close her eyes as she was letting herself to be sedated.

Kenzi couldn't sleep, it was one of those nights again, she would either sleep early with her daughter, and be with her all night, to feel her baby was safe, or didn't sleep at all. She was watching as Dan and her Isa were sleeping. Isa, she smiled, she named her daughter after her best friend, her sister. They were using that name Kenzi would insist, because she wont officially call her daughter by her name until her godmother is there to give it. Kenzi thought about Lauren. Her darling doctor, her darling strong naïve sensitive, hot serious, shy, bighearted doctor. She couldn't believe the news. It was already 3 months but she still couldn't believe the news. Lauren was caught. Bo left her behind to save herself. Kenzi didn't believe that, she didn't know what to believe, but she knew one thing, there was no way Bo would leave Lauren behind just like that. They had to have some plan. Kenzi was anxious, she and Dan were hiding, living at the small country house of Dans grandmother. She knew she wasn't safe, so they had to move. She wanted her daughter to be safe and that wasn't going to happen if they stayed in Toronto. She still didn't feel safe but what could she do? She trusted no one and they were keeping a low profile. Bo, where are you Bo, Kenzis thoughts about her best were confused and mental. She was hoping and waiting the past 3 months that Bo would appear, she would do something, try and get her woman and her kids back. But everything was silent. No news. Not one sign, nothing. I don't know how she can stand being away from Lauren, Kenzi thought. Poor Lauren, she couldn't imagine what she was going throu. Kenzi was sure they were going to kill her after she delivered the kids. According to word on the streets, Lauren was due in a month and the Fae were awaiting in agony, to see and own Bos kids. The last news she heard about them was about a month ago. Apparently Lauren was having a boy and girl. She would travel alone all the way Toronto and would slip in bars she knew Fae and guards were frequenting and would get what news she could after she was getting them drunk. Dan wont let her go again though. The last time she almost got caught, after she started asking too much about where Lauren was kept. She turned her head and looked at her daughter who was sleeping between her and Dan. Kenzi felt how things changed, she was a mother now. She had Isa to think of. "Where are you Bo?Where are you?"

"You got everything ready?"

The tall dark haired man talked on his phone while walking towards the University building. It was late at night, and there was silence around. He looked determined and focused. He walked on the front entrance and made sure the security cameras got him. He continued to walk towards the main building where the classes were held. A couple metres before he got to the main entrance, a security guard called out to him. A security guard on the University building.

"Hey. Hey you. Where you think you are going?"

The man didn't turn, he continued to walk and entered the building, a couple of more security guards then runed behind him. He was walking in the hall way.

"Stop! Stop and turn or I would shoot"

Finally the tall man turned. Without saying anything he opened his jacket and blew the place up.

Lauren woke up from a blast and an earthquake? She couldn't tell, but the noise was mindblowing, as if bombs were dropping.

"Bo" She was so sure that it was Bo coming for her. She felt it in her body, in her blood.

"Get up" Dysons voice. He grabbed her from the hand and moved her to get up.

"She is here isn't she?"

Dyson slapped Lauren. He was an animal, he survived from Bos attack at the compound and he was full of hate and anger towards Lauren, the kids and Bo. Lauren knew that if it wasn't for the kids, she would have been dead from that first minute she was caught.

He was dragging her on a hallway, she was dizzy, she hadn't properly walked for 3 months. She was looking around her while guards and Dyson were leading her somewhere, and there were announcements about students to leave the main buildings and head for exit and that there was an attack from a number of shooters. She was hearing gunshots and blasts, she smiled, she knew it was Bo, she knew it. Suddenly she recognized the place, she recognized the walls. She was at the University. They were keeping her and testing her near her own lab. They were using her research and findings about Bo to test Bos kids. Lauren was tired and she was also walking as slowly as she could.

" Walk you bitch, walk or ill kill you and your kids"

Lauren could feel the fear on Dysons voice, they were almost running now, as if someone was approaching them. Dyson pushed her down and covered her as shooting started. Looks like there was a whole army they were facing. He dragged her behind a wall while the guards started shooting around like mad. It was a bloodbath, Lauren could see dead bodies all over. She prayed that most of the students were safely out. She saw a couple of men in black laying on the floor and also Fae guards. The shootings stopped. It was pretty clear the guards were losing the battle. Dyson grabbed her from the neck and placed the gun on her head.

"Come out Bo!Come out! Ill kill her come out!"

Lauren then saw Bo walking from behind. She was looking althmighty good. Her hair are longer Lauren noticed, her face was full of lines, her body strong and her eyes deep blue.

"Leave her wolf"

"No stay away from me Bo, stay away from me, ill kill her I swear to you"

Bo grabbed her gun and turned it towards Dyson. She didn't flick an eye, she shot him right on the head, the wolf fell beside her. Then Lauren watched Bo walking next to her and beheading the wolf with her dagger. She then turned on her, her hands full of blood, and picked her up. Lauren could only feel her power. Bo said nothing, she walked between the small army of men and women and walked out.

As they gathered around her she said.

"Kill every Elder you find, I want them to know I am back, I want them to know I am here, I want them to know I am going to rule the world." Lauren could tell this was her wild animal. Her Bo had retreated to the safety she knew in order to survive, the wild animal inside her. Bo continued to walk towards the waiting cars, holding Lauren, this is so surreal Lauren thought. She didn't know how to react, to be happy? She didn't know, she only cared that Bo was here and Lauren was safe with her.

Bo got her inside the car and they left. Lauren was still dizzy and weak, she turned and looked towards the woman sitting next to her. The quick breaths, the still sit, the blue eyes, Lauren remembered Bo sitting next to the door in their snow cabin up in the mountains. She placed her head on Bos shoulder and hugged her. Bo didn't react.

"My baby, you came for us, I never doubted"

Bo was covered in blood, she didn't react, but Lauren didn't mind. She knew this time everything was going to be different.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So hating the show right now. The only reason I continue my story is because you guys ask me to. Its unbelievable the way the writers are turning Bo to be uninterested and not caring for Lauren and her wellbeing. The finale was horrible.

…..

Lauren woke up in a dark room, she opened her eyes feeling hungry and very tired. The kids were knocking on her belly, kicking her for food. It was early morning Lauren thought. The bed was big and comfortable, she looked around the room, heavy wood decoration, looks like an old castle. She got up slowly and carefully. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a woman came in, Lauren walked back and placed her hands protectively on her belly.

"Don't worry, mam, I am here to help you"

"Who are you?"

"I am your servant Elen, the princess has ordered me to be by your side for everything you and the kids need."

"The Princess?"

"Yes. Princess Ysabeau. I brought you some clothes and can have your bath ready, I am sure you are dying for a bath"

"Actually I am hungry but I want to see Bo first, I don't trust you or anyone else before I see her"

"I understand mam but you see the Princess isn't here, the fights are still going on, you were brought here to be safe, the Princess wont let anyone hurt you so she brought you here and then wengt back, I am sure you can talk when she is. Now what do you want to eat? A full breakfast? Want me to prepare the bath for you?"

Lauren was too tired to resist so she agreed to the bath and told Elen she wanted a full breakfast with everything with a weak smile. She would think about what Elen told her later.

A week passed since Lauren was freed, she was living in a old traditional house, with heavy security and Elen. Elen informed her that she was Russian and she was at Bos service for a month or so, apparently Bo was the leader of the fae who were unaligned or the Dark ones that escaped, they managed to re-group under Bos leadership and many others joined them They believed Bo is the chosen one and didn't want another Queen and that Bo could represent Bos sides, light and Dark equally, and that's why she was the perfect Queen. Also Elen knew everything about Lauren and her story with Bo, they had a become a legend Elen said, their love and their struggles and that so many fae loves humans and couldn't stand being apart from them and wanted the old law to not exist anymore. Lauren wanted to go out but Elen told her Bo gave specific orders and if Lauren was lost or injured or hurt, they would all die.

It was late afternoon and heavy rain started, Elen had informed her that the fights stopped and the two sides agreed to a ceasefire and for talks to be held. They were sitting near the fire place.

"Since there is a ceasefire is Bo coming back?"

"We don't know mam, she never inform us about her movements, you know because of security reasons."

"How is Bo Elen?"

"What do you mean mam?"

" I mean you keep talking about her all this time and you haven't told me how is she? You know what I am asking"

"I don't know what you want me to answer mam"

"How about the truth?"

"The truth. The truth is mam that the Princess has shown her power to everybody who would stand on her way all these months. She would make sure everyone knows what she is capable of doing"

"Oh. And….is she talking about me? Did she mention me?"

"Well mam, not by name"

Lauren smiled.

"Meaning? Come on Elen, we have to talk about something to pass the time"

"Well mam let me say this, from the first moment, the first second I met and I think everyone else who met the Princess during these months of preparation and gatherings know how are you and to whom you belong."

"Oh really?"

Elen smiled back.

"Yes mam. I must say though you may find the Princess very different to how you knew her"

Lauren didn't answer. She only smiled again. I know Bo better than anyone she thought to herself. And I know my wild animal even better. She smiled again looking at Elen this time. She touched her belly feeling her kids moving, she was due in a couple of weeks. I cant wait for them she thought.

Elen got the news that the Princess was coming during midnight, Miss Lauren was already sleeping by 10 am. Before she manage to prepared anything the Princess was there. She heard the cars arriving and the gates open and then after awhile the front door opened. The Princess was looking more glorious than ever, her team of 5 loyal men and 3 women were walking behind her. One of those women was her partner Candy. She restrained herself from jumping to her lovers arms and greeted the Princess first. Bo bypassed her and jumped the stairs to get to the second floor. She continued alone while the others spreaded around the house. Elen was finally able to hug her loved one.

"Hi"

"Hi, how are you? Why you came back so sudden?: Elen asked her partner.

"The cease fire was agreed for a month and the talks are upheld until the positions are talked and judged. Then we go back and see what is going to happen. Besides I don't think we could keep Ysabeau away any longer"

Elen smiled.

"How is she?"

"She is getting out of control more and more, she gets more powerful and scary by the day, even our own people are terrified by her. How is sleeping beauty?"

"She is good. I can see why our Princess chose her. She is very polite and smart and has some kind of inner calmness and beauty, also there is something about her"

"Are we sure she is safe with the Princess?"

"Try to stop the Princess from seeing her"

Elen and her partner continued their talk while walking towards their bedroom.

"How are the kids? When is she due? I hope its soon because there is so much talk about the Princess and her future and we know how much the power struggle is going to put the kids and their mother in danger"

"She is due in two or three weeks I think. She doesn't say much, she doesn't trust me, and I cant understand that after she went throu all this time."

"Just like the Princess"

"Yes. I think they only trust each other"

"I wonder how they are around each other, its going to be interesting to watch"

"Did the princess eat?

"What do you mean"

"I don't mean food, you know what I mean"

"Of course she did why you ask?

"Because I don't want her to meet Miss Lauren in a state of hunger"

"OH"

Lauren woke up in the middle of the night with that weird feeling of being watched. Her head was about to burst, she didn't have that feeling since the time she was with Bo and their mountain cabin. She opened her eyes, it was dark, she slowly looked around the room. Just like a repeat of their time months ago, Lauren saw the love of her life watching her, sitting on a chair next to her bed. She could only see her blue eyes, staring at her. She moved her hand and opened the lighter by the end. The room was half lighted and Lauren saw Bo in all her glory. She was dressed in black, sitting on a chair, resting her head on the back and breathing steadily. Her hair were short, and she was looking regal. She watched her while she got up from the chair, took of her boots and and clothes and raised the covers. She didn't say nothing and Bo said nothing either. Lauren was wearing a light nightgown and comfy underwear. Bo got completely naked. She raised the covers and was standing on her knees looking at Lauren who was laying in bed. She placed her hands on Laurens nightgown and split it in two. Then dragged it down slowly so she wont hurt her. Lauren didn't react again. She could see Bo was in control, this was a different Bo a different wild dark Bo. Someone who knew her power Lauren thought. Her body was exposed. Her belly, her breasts, she watched Bos eyes focusing on the item between her breasts. Lauren raised her hand and touched the pendant resting there. Bos hands were in her thighs now, Lauren raised her legs a bit and Bo dragged Laurens underwear down. They were both naked, watching each other. Bo could see her kids moving inside Laurens body. Lauren could feel Bos hunger for her. They were looking at each others eyes. They both had the same desire but they knew they had to wait. Lauren knew it wasn't safe for the kids, she was due in two weeks and if they were going to start something she wasn't sure Bo could be tender or restrain herself after months of separation. So she made the first move. She got Bos hand inside hers.

"I missed you so much"

Bo didn't answer. Lauren could feel Bos tension throu her hand.

"We missed you so much. I knew you would come for us. I never doubted"

She got up a bit and hugged Bo.

"I am so tired"

Lauren was surprised to hear Bo.

"I know baby. Lets get some sleep"

Lauren laid back in bed and pushed Bo with her. Bo laid behind her, their bodies matching each other. Bo hugged her and rested her hands on Laurens belly. She placed her head on Laurens neck, and Lauren could feel her hot breath. Bo wasn't cold. Bo dragged the covers and covered them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lauren was up early and making breakfast for everybody. She didn't know how many people were inside the house. She loved the huge wooden kitchen, she loved cooking and she especially loved cooking for Bo. She was wearing a long sweater and huge sweatpants. She was thinking about the previous night. Bo was really tired and Lauren was so happy that she finally rested in her arms. She left the bed early to make her breakfast and then she kinda understand they were other people in the house who came with her. As she was cooking the eggs and ham she felt a presence behind her.

"Good morning mam"

She turned and saw a tall darkhaired woman smiling to her.

"Good morning"

"I guess we had the same thought"

"I guess so"

"My name is Candy, I have been fighting by the Princess side and it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

Lauren shake hands with Candy. Candy was looking very androgynous and rather strong. She turned and continued to make breakfast.

"May I help you with that? I was kind of hoping I could surprise Elen with breakfast in bed"

"Elen?My Elen?"

"Yes, and its my Elen" Candy smiled.

Lauren smiled back, so she is Elens felt happy that Elen had a partner in her life and that it was a woman fighting on Bos side, she felt more connected with her friend now.

"Of course you can help"

They helped each other making breakfast, Candy informed Lauren about how many people were sleeping in the house and Lauren asked her details about the fights and the deals and how long she and Bo know each other.

The others were waking up and getting down in the kitchen and Lauren was loving the atmosphere, Dark wasn't so bad after all she was thinking, the majority of them were men and a couple of women and of course Elen. She looked happy and giddy, Lauren smiled, I bet she had a great night Lauren thought. She watched as Candy and Elen would exchange looks and touches. Everybody was sitting on the big table eating while Lauren was still preparing more food and there was a happy buzz from the talks and the opinions about the fights and the situation they were all in. Lauren was introduced to them and looks like she was well accepted. Then the talks stopped, and everybody was silent, Lauren turned to see why and she saw Bo looking at her. She was naked, she walked straight towards Lauren all proud and cocky and surprised her with a kiss. Everybody was looking at Bo.

"Goodmorning" Lauren said to Bo. She smiled, watching everybodys surprise. I bet they never saw Bo like this.

Bo was ignoring everybody else.

"Why are you the one making breakfast?" Lauren touched Bos face.

"I wanted to surprise you but then everybody came down and I didn't want to leave the people that care for you hungry" Finally Bo looked around throwing a look to those sitting around the table before turning back towards Lauren.

"I want you back in bed"

"Ok"

Bo took her by the hand and they walked back in their bedroom.

The silence remained in the kitchen for a few more minutes.

Finally Candy said "Well well well our Princess found her Queen".

"She is so whipped" one of the guys said. Everybody smiled and they continued their breakfast. It was a huge surprise to see Bo like that. They only knew her wild side. It was a new reality for them. To see her vulnerable around someone. And most important around a human.

Bo sat on the edge of the bed holding Lauren in her were looking at each other.

"You are so beautiful. I cant even think what you must have gone throu"

Lauren got Bos face in her arms.

"It was scary because I had the kids inside me, that was my biggest fear that they would hurt them"

"I go their tests from the University lab, you want to see them"

"Yes" Bo got up and opened the desk closet, She gave Lauren a large file.

Again they sat together on the bed. Bo was still naked and Lauren couldn't keep her eyes from her.

"Don't look at me like that. I have been away from you for months and I cant keep myself from you"

Lauren hugged Bo.

"Then go wear something"

Bo hugged Laurens belly.

"I cant wait for when the kids arrive"

"Me too, we have been waiting for so long"

"This time we would never separate"

Lauren smiled, "Don't say that, everytime you say that something happens"

Bos eyes went blue again. She looked at Lauren.

"Shhhhh calm down my baby, I am teasing you. Now please wear something and lets go eat breakfast, you gave your guards a heart attack walking around naked."

"When you are around me I cant think. And when you leave my side I want to know it, I want to know where are you every second, so many people want to take you and the kids away from me or hurt you because of me. I wont allow that to happen again"

Bo was sleeping soundly almost all day while Lauren was laying next to her reading all the information about her and the kids. So she was having a boy and a girl. That was a big surprise. She thought she was going to have two girls. She didn't know how that happened. She looked at her Bo sleeping next to her and couldn't help thinking what a mystery her succubus was. The kids DNA was more similar to hers than Bo but it was still early to determine if the kids were going to be fae. They were healthy and growing up normaly. Lauren noticed a slight change on her DNA, it had a weak resemblance to Bos but maybe its because I am pregnant with her kids. She had to carry those tests again after she gives birth.

Kids were kicking her belly again, they were hungry. Lauren moved towards Bo and kissed her lips. Her sleeping beauty opened her eyes slowly.

"Wake up, its nearly afternoon, we need to eat something"

"I ll tell Elen to bring us food"

"no, I ll bring it, you stay there"

Bo smiled and Lauren felt so happy. She hasn't seen that smile for ages.

" I love your smile"

"I love how you make me smile"

They kissed and Lauren got up to prepare for them something to eat.

She walked from the bed to the living room and then the kitchen, she noticed Candy and Elen resting on the big couch of the living room, Elen moved to get up but Lauren stopped her.

"No, don't get up. We just got hungry"

Elen followe Lauren inside the kitchen.

"I cooked…"

Before Elen managed to finish her line, Laurens face was stretched in pain.

"Whats wrong mam?"

"Elen please alert Bo, I think the kids are coming"

"What? That cant be mam you said in two weeks"

"Elen I am a doctor I know." Lauren felt her waters breaking.

Elen rushed to the living room and alerted Candy who walked into the kitchen and placed her hands around Lauren, while Elen went to get Bo.

"You want to sit mam?"

"No, we have to go to a hospital"

"Get your hands off her"

Bo pushed Candy away and the poor woman was send in the kitchens corner.

Bo placed her hands around Lauren.

"Whats wrong? Your in pain? The kids?"

Lauren looked at Bo. "Yes. They are coming a little early"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bo, I am a doctor, I know"

Bo was looking at Lauren terrified. Lauren smiled.

"We have to go to a hospital"

Bo was looking around panicked while holding ;auren. Now the pains were coming fast.

"Elen, please go prepare some clothers to get with me"

"Mam I think its too dangerous to go back to the city right now"

Candys words brought them back to reality.

Bo turned and looked at him, Lauren was now almost placing all her weight on her.

"What if the kids aren't normal? Arent human? We cant use any fae hospitals right now, the news would be out in a second and you maybe be all in danger"

Lauren looked at Bo.

"I can give birth here"

"NO, WE ARE GOING TO A HOSPITAL, I DON'T CARE"

"We can do it here baby, everything is normal, I am a doctor I can do it, Elen and you can help me out."

"No, Lauren no. No."

"Elen came holding a bag.

"You can take that upstairs Elen, I am going to have the kids here"

Lauren started walking slowly while Bo was supporting her.

Candy was walking behind them smiling a bit towards Elen.

"Elen inform everybody in the house to keep their eyes open, and I want everybody on alert if anything goes wrong"

"Yes mam"

"You never listen to me, ever, I say something and you do the opposite"

Lauren was holding Bo tight while her partner was scholding her. She could feel Bo was getting very nervous, but Lauren was sure everything was going to be ok.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh phewwwwwwwwww" Lauren was breathing and trying to avoid making a huge scene, but couldn't hold her screams anymore, she was laying in bed with Elen and Candy helping her, Bo was there too but she was going around the bed panicked.

"Bo stop walking up and down, I am getting dizyyyy, its all your fault, aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I cant believe this, how in the world you got me pregnant"

Bo was looking at Lauren, she didn't know what to do, she would sit on the chair and then get up and walk towards Lauren and hold her hands or head and then Lauren would scream from the pain and Bo would feel her heart break.

"Please baby calm down, what can I do? Don't you have painkillers or something to take?"

Lauren looked at Bo like she was crazy or something.

"Mam I see something, continue to push"

Candy was standing right behind Elen who was standing infront of Laurens open legs.

Bos look was like thunder when she noticed where Candy was looking, But she couldn't react because Lauren squeezed her hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Its coming mam"

Bo sat behind Lauren and hold her strong while Lauren was pushing.

"I love you so much. You are my soulmate, the reason I live. " Bo continued to whisper to Laurens ear while the doc was keep on pushing.

Finally a small head appeared.

"Drag the baby carefully out"

Lauren was giving orders to Elen, and pushing at the same time, while Bo was stunned to see that small ball of black hair coming out.

"It's a girl mam"

Elen grabbed the kid in her hands, and walked towards them, Lauren was tired but the pains stopped a little, she cut the **umbilical cord****while Bo was silent, she couldn't believe what she was watching, Bo felt like she was losing air and she slowly fell behind, she could barely breath, Lauren gave instructions to Elen on how to wash the newborn inside the bathroom sink with Candys help.**

**Lauren heard her daughter crying.**

**"Bo, bo"**

**Bo was half dizzy and with her back on the head of the bed behind Lauren.**

**"Yes Lauren"**

**"Are you ok?"**

**Bo didn't answer. Instead her eyes went blue when she saw Elen walking with her daughter towards them. She gave her daughter to her mum. **

**Lauren was holding their daughter on her arms.**

**"Albert Einstein, she looks exactly like you Bo"**

**Bo noticed. "Yes, that's good isn't it? Its mine after all."**

**Lauren laughed a bit and turned her head kissing Bo. Bo opened her arms more and hugged both of them.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**"What? did I hurt you"**

**"Eleeeeen"**

**Elen got the newborn from Lauren and placed her next to a connecting smaller room,they had turned to a nursery, Lauren wanted the kids to be with them so she could check on them on every second.**

"Eleeennnn"Elen understood the second child was coming, she changed looks with Candy who was keeping an eye on the first born.

"Breath baby, breath" Bo was trying to help as she could but fact was she could watch Lauren hurting or pain, she was afraid she would lose her control. She stayed there behind Lauren while almost the same procedure happened again.

This time it was a boy.

"It's a blonde prince" Elen said.

"My son" Bo said with dark blue eyes.

Lauren was tired and she fell asleep right after.

Bo cut the cord with Elens help while Candy was now focusing her attention to Lauren who looked breathlessly beautiful while sleeping. Bo turned her eyes on her.

"Candy get out of here" Elen said. She washed the second child and dressed him and placed him on his small bed too. Bo moved towards her children, Elen was scared from the way she was looking at them.

"My Princess , the kids have to sleep and rest, why don't you stay close to Dr Lauren?"

The day passed quickly after that, Lauren woke up and Ellen was a big help, Lauren had to be cleaned up and she was giving orders to how things should be done. The news that the princess heirs were born circulated like a flash and her story with Lauren had become a big myth getting bigger by the days, everybody around them was so excited. Bo was informed that Elders and Clan leaders wanted to meet her and side with her on the war and she could see she was going towards a strong majority but she didn't want to meet them in the house, she wanted to keep Lauren and the kids safe, but she didn't want to leave them behind either. She walked in their bedroom, Lauren was preparing to breastfeed the kids, she watched her talking to Ellen explaining everything. She is so strong. So beautiful. I don't know who loves her more inside me, Bo or the monster, Bo thought. She watched how her son grabbed Laurens nipple with his little mouth while she was watching him with such love. Bo got mad instantly and all she could think off was that Lauren was hers. Lauren raised her eyes at that moment and saw her. She could see Bo was getting into dark mode.

"Ellen cant you leave us alone?"

"Yes mam"

Bo didn't approach the bed. She was breathing heavily and Lauren could see how she was making a huge effort not to walk towards her and their son.

"Its your son"

"I know, Do you love him?"

"Yes as I love your daughter too"

"They need to know you belong to me"

"They will when they grow up"

"Would I love them? Would they love me?"

"I am sure they already do"

Bo walked towards the big chair next to their bed. She sat there watching Lauren breastfeeding their son and then their daughter. After Lauren was finished, Bo called Ellen to get them in the nursery and she locked the connecting door. She got undressed.

"We cant be together for at least 3 weeks" Laurens voice was like a whisper.

"Take off your nightgown"

"My body needs to be cleaned and get back to its usual…"

Bo got under the covers and dragged Laurens nightgown away. She got between Laurens legs and laid her body on Lauren. Bo could feel Laurens blood drops throu her legs. She placed her hand between them down there, she touched the blood and then got it in her mouth and face.

"Your body is my body and your blood my blood" Bo had her head on Laurens breasts breathing heavily.

"You love me more than them"

Lauren didn't answer Bo, it was her wild animal talking. She started massaging Bos back and neck until Bos breath had become slow and steady. I ll teach you to love them baby. And yes I love you more than them, I love you more than anything. Our destiny is connected in life and death my wild animal Lauren thought. She hugged Bo strong and they slept.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is violent and more is coming. So if you hate it don't read it.

Chapter 23

Life got a certain normal feel after the kids were born. A month had passed and Lauren was focused mainly on them, she also slowly started to get back on doc mod. She would set a small lab on the basement of the house, with Elen and a few others help. Everybody was treating her as Bos wife or partner and Elen would talk about how the rumors about the kids spread and how it was a matter of time until Bo was the leader of the whole fae. Talks were still happening and she hasn't seen Bo since she left, a couple days later after the kids were born. Lauren could see power was taking over Bos character and heart. She didn't want to remember what happened the last time Bo lost herself. But the main difference is that the succubus was the one completely loyal to Lauren. It was so strange and beautiful. The human side of Bo could be influenced by power and the fact she was getting on top again, and she was near to becoming the leader of whole fae, yet the succubus focused on loyalty and strength.

Lauren smiled at the thought of her succubus and the way Bo was around her all this time. They couldn't have sex and her poor animal was stressed and tensed. She would also keep a distance from the kids. When Bo was coming back and took over from the succubus, Lauren would give her the kids to hold while she would sit or lay next to her. She could see Bos love towards her children and the way she was so happy she created her own family. Then she would look up and her eyes would ask her the same question over and over again. But Lauren didn't answer. It was too soon for that answer. Lauren was eager to gather the people who loved them, around so she called for Kenzi and her family in order to move in with them. She wanted her kids to be close to Kenzis. She and Dan proved their loyalty and Lauren and Bo considered her, her sister. She couldn't wait for their arrival. She wanted Bo to be able to trust people around her, not to be bitter or be suspicious of everybody. Since she left they only talked a couple times on the phone, and Bo wouldn't tell her what was really happening, just ask for the kids and if she was safe or ok. Lauren would learn most of the news from Elen who would update her. She and Candy were always talking on the phone too. She could feel though that Elen wasn't telling her the whole truth or that she was keeping the bad parts out.

The initial results from the tests on their children were normal but almost a month after their birth Lauren got the first indications that her children were changing. She first noticed when she was breastfeeding her son Ethan, and suddenly she felt his sucking getting a bit more intense. She looked at him and recognized that small blue line that was so similar to Bos. It was so beautifully strange that her son was all her in looks but he was going to be a succubus like Bo. She smiled and then frowned, Bo isn't going to like that at all. I have to keep that from her as much as I can until she bonds with them, she was wondering about her daughter too. Deep down she wished her children to be both fae because she was very aware of Bos legacy and how her children were going to be in great danger, so at least they could protect each other. As much as she loved her human nature, she was very aware that she was sensitive and open to attacks and she didn't want her children to be like that. She was happy about Ethan and was hoping she could understand more after she finished her results, she was also happy that Bo wasn't there so she was free to conclude the tests to her her children before Bo comes back. Her succubus was very possessive and she wanted to give her as much attention as possible when she was back and of course she didn't want her to know about the kids and them being fae yet.

Lauren was on the living room, Ethan was sleeping in his pram while she had Charlotte on her arms, when Ellen entered,

"Mam your guest has arrived"

Before Ellen managed to say anything else, Kenzi walked inside the living room, She rushed and hugged Lauren. Lauren hugged her back, Kenzi then backed off and looked at the little girl Lauren was holding.

"Omg she looks so much like Bo" Lauren smiled.

"She does, doesn't she? Where is Dan and my goddaughter?"

"They didn't come, I think its better to not bring them over until things calm down a bit.I just came to see you guys, Lauren I missed u so much"

"I missed you too Kenzi" Lauren looked towards Ellen, who took the hint and walked out of the room. Kenzi sat next to her and started pulling faces towards Charlotte.

"Want to hold her?"

"Yes" Lauren didn't trust anyone except Ellen around the kids, but she absolutely trust her best friend. Kenzi was looking at Charlotte with awe.

"Damn Lo, she is so much like Bo" Lauren hugged Kenzi and then she got up and got Ethans pram, she left it on the couch next to Kenzi.

"And this is Ethan" Kenzi laughed.

"You two sure separated your looks on everyone one of your kids. He looks like a blue blood prince"

"Well he is a prince, since Bo is close to being Queen" Kenzi face dropped when she heard Laurens words.

"Yeah I know"

"Whats wrong Kenz?"

"Lauren there is a reason why I didn't bring Daniel and my daughter here"

"Reason? What reason? Are you afraid of something? You know I wont allow anything to happen to them here"

"I know you wont allow it but I am not sure about Bo or the fae"

"What? Kenzi, you are Bos sister, there is no way Bo would hurt them"

"Lauren I know that but the latest news are saying that the fae want to rule over the human kind, I don't know how much you know or heard but that's what is being talked about, that's why the talks are taking so much time"

"What? There is no way Bo would agree on something like this, no way. Where did you hear that? I talk to Bo almost everyday"

"Lo you forgive Bo very easily and now you have two kids with her. I am human and living in the outside world, you think you know more than me? We cant go out feeling free and we are always thinking of going out being in danger. Everyday there are numerous incidents about fae killing humans to feed or just for fun. Its everywhere, you don't have access to the news?"

"Well the truth is I haven't been as focused and I was busy with the children and I always thought the news are controlled and I prefer to learn news from Bo and Ellen, she keeps me informed on whats happening"

Kenzi looked at Lauren making faces, that reminded her back in the day when Bo was fucking around with Dyson and Tamsin behind her back.

"What Kenzi? Tell me what you are thinking?"

"I dunno doc, I just don't want Bo to make the same mistakes again and again. All these power get to her. She was the Queen and again she is going to be Queen and this time its going to be worst because she is going to have humans too. And you know how these things are. I just wish you and Bo disappeared, maybe live like me and Daniel, a quiet life."

"That was never going to happen and you know it Kenz, maybe I could do that by myself, but Bos destiny was outlined from the moment she was born, you know that. And my destiny next to her was marked from the moment we met. You know I cant leave her, and now with the kids."

"Leave her? I am surprised she is away from you, but from what I see she has secured the place around you. I know you cant leave her Lo, and I know she cant live without you. Sorry if I upset you with what I say"

"You don't, you think I don't think about what could happen? But we have to have faith in Bo."

"Yeah, you are right"

"So tell me, are you hungry? What do you want to cook for you? How long are you going to stay?"

"Just for the day Lo, I am leaving tonight, I cant be away from my daughter. But I hope you can come and visit us, when things calm down a bit, you know so she can meet her cousins"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed pretty quickly and Lauren was standing on her window watching hers and Bos best friend leaving. It was almost 9 and she already had the kids in their beds, she was tensed and couldn't stop thinking about what Kenzi said to her. Was Bo keeping things from her? She couldn't trust Ellen anymore? Bo was fae after all, she wanted to call Bo and ask her, talk to her but she knew the moment Bo understood her doubt would be leaving everything and rushed to come back. Lauren didn't want to be the cause for more delays, but also she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"You seem deep in thought, don't worry about your friend mam, she isn't in danger"

Lauren turned towards Ellen.

"Why should I think Kenzi is in danger?"

"Oh, for no reason mam, I … just noticed you look a bit upset"

"Do you report back to Bo about me?"

"What mam?"

"You heard me"

"Well, you know how important you are for the Princess and …."

"And do you talk everyday?"

"Mam why do you ask me all that? You know perfectly well that I am loyal to her and also to you since you are her mate in life"

"Yeah but I am a human too"

Ellen lowered her head and avoided Laurens look.

"That would be all Ellen, thank you and good night"

"Mam, please I don't know why you are angry all of a sudden"

"I am not angry, just realized my place"

"Your place? Your place is right next to the Princess"

"For how long Ellen? You really believe that? Or all of you believe I am expendable? Goodnight"

Ellen left without saying anything else. Laurens thoughts were starting to run fast. She was wondering if it was a mistake to be apart from Bo, if Bo was getting influenced. I got to know whats going on in those talks, and I got to protect the kids, the moment Bo and everybody around us realized the kids were fae, things were going to change. Lauren wasn't willing to allow anyone near her kids and she didn't want others to interfere in raising them, she wanted her kids to love all kind of species, whether fae or humans and she didn't want bigots to take them away from her. As she was walking back in her bedroom Lauren smiled. She remembered Candy, Ellens gf. Candy was in awe of her. Umm I wonder if I can get some information from her. She checked on Ethan and Charlotte again and she laid in her bed. She was missing Bo very much. Lauren smiled even more. Her succubus had one thing common with Bo. They were both very jealous of anyone getting any kind of attention from Lauren. I am going to play one of those women games I hate so much. How things change, Lewis, Lauren said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was breastfeeding her daughter when Bo called, it was still ealy in the morning and Lauren was larking around in bed with her kids. Elen got her the phone and fully knowing that Bo could listen she said.

"Not now Elen, cant you see icam busy with the children?"

Elen was stunned, she knew she would do something she never did for the first time, she would have to say to Bo that I wasn't able to talk to her.

"Yes, she is breastfeeding Charlotte mam, yes she is here, yes I am still in the room" Elen looked at Lauren pleading with her eyes to take the phone, finally Lauren moved her hand a bid to accommodate Charlotte in her breast and steady her, while taking the phone on the other.

"Hey"

"Whats wrong?" Bos voice was strong and brooding, Lauren could tell Bo could feel her.

"Nothing, everything is fine"

"Why you dodn't want to talk to me?"

"I do want to talk to you, but you know I am breastfeeding the kids early in the morning"

"How are you? You haven't called me yesterday, I learned you had a visitor"

"You did? The news travel fast"

"How is Kenz?"

"You don't know? You know everything, Elen didn't inform you?"

"Lauren, whats wrong? Want me to come? Are you tired?"

"No I am perfectly fine."

"I am going to come back on the weekend, I miss you so much and …"

"Your feeding elsewhere so I doubt there is a problem"

"You know I have to be as strong as I can, I am open to attacks"

"Yes I know"

"Ehhhhhh, are you ok?"

"I told you I am ok, and we been talking for so much time and you haven't asked anything about the children"

"Sorry, I just miss you so much. How are they? I cant wait to see them, I watch your pics and videos on my phone every night….."

"I was wondering how the talks are going? Everything is smooth?"

"Talks are going ok, you shouldn't worry about those stuff"

"Are we reaching a deal?"

"Well not yet, there are so many issues to be resolved"

"Bo? How is Candy? Is she ok? I miss her around the house"

"Who?"

"Candy, you know Candy.."

"Yeah I fucking know who the fuck Candy is. Wtf are you asking me about her?"

"Why are you yelling? I only ask you because she is there with u and she is Elens girlfriend, that's all"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Bo are you there?"

"Are you ready for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean? Are you ready? Clean? I don't know how the fuck you doctors say it? I have to know, because I am keeping myself away from you since you had to be ready, after the birth. If I am coming on the weekend, I wont be able to hold myself around u" Bos voice was anxious and she was sounding very desperate on the phone.

"Elen can you leave me please" Elen walked about of the bedroom.

"I have missed you very much baby, come back to me as soon as possible, I want you inside me so much" Lauren could hear Bos heavy breath on the phone.

"Just don't forget Bo, its you and me, on this. You and me."

"I don't. Kiss the children from me, I got to go."

"Ok baby, let me know when you are coming. I LOVE YOU my Bobo" Lauren could hear Bos breath getting heavy again.

"What I feel for you isn't Love Lauren. That word doesn't described it." Bos voice was sending shivers in her body. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about playing that game with her wild animal. As much as Bo loved her, Lauren loved her back.

"See you soon ok baby?

"Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo didn't come on the weekend and that fact made Lauren very nervous, she was fully aware that things were very serious, Bo wont keep away from her otherwise, nothing could keep her away if there wasn't something serious going on with the talks. She was listening to the news and all she could hear was brutal killings and violence getting almost out of hand, and people gathering in ghettos, she called Bo who wasn't willing to tell her much and was in a hurry to shut the phone. After much pressure she managed to get some more information from Elen. Looks like Bo was under pressure to agree to laws that would downgrade the humans to a lower level and not having the same rights as fae, and that the big majority of the Elders who survived were agreeing on that. Bo was resisting and that was causing friction.

"And what do the fae say about me?"

"I don't know mam, you know you are loved for what you offered all these years"

"Please Elen I know what the fae think of humans, so please, I want to know the truth, there is no way they don't react to Bo having me as her partner and mother for her children"

"I guess you figured this out by yourself mam"

"And Bo tells me nothing, about all this?"

"You know how scared she is of someone hurting you mam, and doesn't want you start thinking…"

"Start thinking of what?"

"You know mam, leaving her"

"So she talks to you about that, and not to me? After everything I have done for her? She thinks I am going to leave her?"

"No its not like that mam"

The phone ringed interrupting their talk. Elen smiled, it was Candy on the phone and from Elens answers, Lauren understood they were coming back. Elen shut the phone.

"They are coming back mam, please don't tell the Princess about our talk"

"Don't worry Elen"

From then on the house as usual got alive, fae appeared from nowhere and protection was tightened. Lauren started to wonder if these people were there all along, watching her every move. Could she really trust anyone here? Could Bo trust them? She went back to her bedroom and stayed with her kids, while the hours passed, awaiting the arrival of her partner.

Lauren was laying having the kids next to her sleeping. It was late at night, when she finally hear the bedroom door open and boots hitting the wooden floor. She smiled in the dark, Bo always got her boots off in the bedroom, a bad habit she kept since the crack shack days.

"Your up" Bos voice was slow and soft, of course she knows iam awake Lauren thought, we feel each other in every breath.

"Yes"

"Is there room for me?"

"Of course there is" Lauren finally lighted the small lamp next to their bed. Bo crawled behind her, since the kids were sleeping at her other side. She was naked. She placed her hand around Laurens waist, touched the kids a bit and then let it rest possessively on Laurens belly.

"Sleep Lauren. Because you wont sleep for the next two days"

Any other time Lauren would react to Bos words, but again, her partner was sounding so desperate. She moved her hand and grabbed Bos, bring it in her mouth and kissing it.

"Don't, don't do anything, don't move. I am this close baby. Just sleep"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was sleeping deeply, Lauren slowly removed the kids from the bed and transferred them on their room, she wanted to get up and make Bo breakfast. Bo loved it when Lauren was cooking for her. And she couldn't stop thinking about Bos words, I cant wait, I missed her so much Lauren thought. She didn't think to wear anything more modest, she didn't expect anyone up so early, especially inside the house. She was wearing a short nightgown, that was exposing her arms and long legs. As she guessed, there wasn't anyone of the hall or the kitchen. She started preparing Bos breakfast while humming and moving her body.

"Ha, again with the same thought" Lauren turned and came face to face with Candy. She was smiling and clearly enjoying the sight. Lauren got serious immediately, she had already regretted making Bo jealous on the phone.

"Hi Candy, good to see u safe and sound"

"Hello mam, good to see you too" Candy now was looking at her very daringly, something that made Lauren uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well I was planning on making breakfast for me and Elen.."

"Sorry but you can come back in 30 minutes, when I am finished"

"No mam, I prefer to stay here and watch if you don't mind" Lauren got really serious.

"I do mind. So if you please" Suddenly Candy approached her.

"Mam, I can understand the princess obsession with you, you have a certain quality, something that drags people to you, make them your servants.."

"Candy, I think you need to back off now"

"And you have a great body too" At that moment Bo arrived. Candy moved back in a sec.

"Good morning my Princess"

"Get the hell out of my face" Bo was restraining herself. Candy almost run out of the kitchen.

Bos eyes were on her, keeping her prisoner. Lauren didn't move.

"I got down to make u some breakfast and …"

"Do you know who I am?" Lauren could feel Bo was losing her control.

"Bo"

Bo throwed away the tee she was wearing. She was taking deep, steady breaths, and it was as if her body was growing. Lauren was watching the succubus on full force. She could see the musles of Bo getting shaped hard and her legs and arms getting red from the blood that was circulating inside them.

"I am going to kill that bitch, break her every bone, and kill her. Do you know who iam? You? A human, to ignore my wishes?" For the first time, Lauren was starting to get scared that Bo was going to hurt her.

The succubus walked towards her, grabbing her and picking her up while trashing her nightgown. She throwed everything down from the kitchen table and placed Lauren there.

"Do you know what you are? You were born for me. To have my children, live for me. Do you know I can kill you just for thinking of someone else?"

The succubus grabbed Laurens hands and holded them up fron her head. Lauren started reacting, trying to move, get away.

"What? You deny me? You dare to deny me human?" Lauren started yelling, trying to influence her, but she couldn't.

"You never deny me. You never deny me" Lauren bited Bos hand trying to make her leave her hold.

Before she could move again, she felt Bos hand on her face slapping her.

She felt blood running from her nose while Bo hit her again and again. When she stopped reacting, she felt the succubus kissing her face and sucking her blood with her mouth. Her face was numb from the hits. She could feel the succubus teeth walking down on her breasts, sucking and biting hard, hurting her nipples, and then her belly

"This was made for my kids"

and finally reaching her pussy. She felt Bos hard and heavy breath between her legs. She wanted to hate her, to hate everything Bo was doing to her at that moment, everything that animal was doing to her at that moment.

"You do know this is mine!." She felt the succubus teeth biting and dragging her pussy lips without mercy, pressing them and nibbling them. Then slaping her hard down there, making her skin go red.

"Do you know how many times I thought of this? How many times I stopped myself?" The succubus was delirious.

"Own you like this? You are mine! You hide from me what my son is. You think he can own you as I do? I ll kill him too. You think I cant feel his mouth on your breasts? Breasts that belong to me? " Suddenly the succubus grabbed her and got her from the table. Holding her from the waist, Lauren had her head on Bos shoulder, she had no power anymore. She felt they were heading towards their bedroom, the kids room. She suddenly realized what was going to happen.

She moved her head and started kissing the succubus, her tongue on Bos ear, neck. She could feel the succubus reacting. Bo stopped walking and stuck Lauren on the wall, grabbed her head, Lauren had her legs around Bos waist. Without any hesitation the succubus got 3 fingers inside her and started fucking her, Lauren got her teeth on Bos shoulder, biting hard until blood came out.

"Who do you belong?" The succubus grabbed her hair again and got Lauren to look at her.

"Who do you belong?"

"Nobody, to myself" Lauren whispered.

The succubus crashed her lips, and she felt her blood running in her mouth.

"You are mine! You are going to learn this.!" She felt more fingers inside her and angry pushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was getting conscious, she knew the moment she was awake. She couldn't open her eyes, they felt heavy. She was laying, in her bed, the smell was familiar. The kids,

She tried to bring her hand on her eyes.

"Ahhhh" Everything hurt. She couldn't move. At some moment she must have fainted. The kids, please please the kids. She couldn't move her mouth, her lips were hurting. She finally opened her eyes. Elen, that's Elen, she noticed her sitting next tp her.

"Mam, finally you are awake." Elen was crying.

"The kids?" Lauren whispered.

"Shhh, don't try to speak mam, the kids are ok, she didn't have any mind for them, she only had her mind on you" Elen got her hand and started crying, Lauren felt the tears in her hand.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"She left mam, she finally snapped out of it when she was about to finish off Candy"

"Candy?"

"She survived mam."

"What happened to me?"

"She had you for 3 days mam, locked in here she got u and we couldn't get her to leave you mam. It was crazy mam, crazy."

"Where is she now?"

"She left mam, when she came back from the world of that wild animal and saw what she did to you, she left".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lauren opened her eyes and looked around. Her room was dark and there was only a soft light on. She was still sore but feeling much stronger. This time she saw a familiar face sitting in the chair next to her bed. Kenzi had her legs in bed while sleeping on the chair. Lauren moved her body and tried to get up.

"Ahhh" She was still hurting, she was wearing pyjamas and was feeling very hungry. Kenzi opened her eyes too, as Lauren finally managed to get up.

"Easy hotpants" Kenzi jumped and rushed to help her.

"Kenz, I can walk you know"

"Yes I know, but you've been sleeping for days now and haven't been eating well, so iam making sure you wont fall on me you know. Lauren passed her hand around Kenzis shoulder, she had a headache and her legs were shaking.

"I am hungry"

"I know, I wish you would stay in bed and Ill go get you something to eat"

"I want to check on the kids"

"The kids are sleeping, don't worry, we got everything under control"

"We?"

"Me and that Ellen chick, your personal slave" Lauren smiled.

"You know she was checking me almost every few minutes? She suspects everybody"

"That's how fae are Kenz, now open the door to the kids room, I just want to see them sleeping and then we can go and order some junk food to eat, I want carbs"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi was watching her best friend savage a cheeseburger, and French fries with ketchup, Lauren was clearly hungry. After checking the kids, they went to the kitchen and ordered, and not much were said. She was trying to be calm and her usual funny self but truth is she was very very worried. When Bo phoned her and told her everything that happened, at first she couldn't believe it and then reacted in a very angry way, calling Bo disgusting and that she never wanted to meet her again. She decided to come and check on Lauren( kinda suspecting that Bo called her fully knowing she would do that).

"I know what your thinking Kenz"

"Yeah, your cheeseburger looks better than mine"

Lauren smiled. They were avoiding to talk about the issue. The bruises on her face were still there, even thought the black eye and the swallowing had backed down. When she first saw Lauren face after she rushed to come and meet her, she was terrified. She called Daniel and told him she was going to stay with Lo and when she gets better in a few days, she was going to take her and the kids to their home. Daniel said nothing, Kenzi knew he wasn't convinced the succubus was going to let that happen, but Kenzi didn't care. Bo never hurt Lauren physically before and this was beyond any kind of reason. Kenzi had to pressure Ellen to give her more details of the circumstances. It was a jealous rage according to her. Kenzi didn't like the fact her words became true so quick. She warned Lauren about Bo losing herself in power again and that she should try and protect herself and the kids when that happened. She was determined to not allow her friend to get hurt again. She was here to make sure Lauren was going to leave Bo, they had to think how that was going to happen. Bo wasn't safe to be around anymore, and Kenzi was willing to to use every weapon including the kids, to make Lauren take that decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen walked on them while Lauren was finishing her late night dinner. She looked surprised to see Lauren up and then happy. Without a warning, she went for a hug.

"Mam, so happy to see you up"

"Thank you Ellen, but don't squeeze me that tight" Lauren smiled at her. She turned at Kenz.

"The Princess called, she wants to speak to you" Lauren watched with a smirk as Kenzi ignored Lauren.

"Miss Kenzi!" Kenzi looked around.

"Who? Me?" Ellen nodded. It was funny to watch how Ellen was kinda afraid of Kenzi.

"Well why didn't she call me on my mobile?"

"I don't know, don't ask me." Lauren watched as Ellen passed the phone to Kenz.

"Kenzi speaking"

"No you are asking how she is? Sorry but I am not talking to you, we aren't talking to you." Kenzi passed the phone back to Ellen who listened to what Bo had to say and then shut the phone.

She was hesitating to speak, looking towards Lauren.

"Its ok Ellen, you can tell me"

"The princess said that you can call her when you are ready and that she has prepared most of the law that are going to be placed upon the fae and human society and she wants you to read them and check them, if you want to make any change, ehh I mean she said you can make any change you want" Lauren didn't answer straight away. She got up and with her typical coolness she washed her plate and drank a glass of water, She then turned to Ellen.

"You should call her back and tell her, if she has anything to tell me, I am here, waiting, she can come here and tell me. I wont accept her cowardish ways anymore. She has a week. If she doesn't come, then I am taking the kids and I am off. That's her last chance, did you get this? Or I need to repeat anything?"

"No mam, I am sure I can pass to her everything you said."

Kenzi said nothing, she continued to eat her fries.

"You want desert? I can make cupcakes and cream"

"You know she is going to be here in hours" Lauren said nothing.

"I am not leaving until you and the kids come with me."

"That's not a solution and you know it"

"And whats the solution? Did you see yourself in the mirror yet? You cant even walk straight after what? A whole week? What she did to you…"

"Look Kenzi its not that simple"

"Whats not simple?"

Lauren closed her eyes as she was flushed with memories of those 3 days, that were coming to her like a flash. What Bo did to her, and what she did to Bo. They would fight each other, hurt each other, fuck each other, Lauren would lose consciousness and Bo would hold her, with her breath burning her breasts and her belly and the same circle again and again when she would wake up.

It was crazy but Lauren was claiming the succubus as the succubus was claiming her, until she had no power anymore, no strength. And then when she fainted Bo would lose control and wont let anyone near her, and go for Candy. She could hear Ellens desperation and Candy begging for her life, until Bo finally came back and realized what happened. She wasn't ready to think or analyze any of this, she just wanted to get strong again. But Bo leaving and running away again, was a pattern and she hated that pattern. Even though she couldn't stand seeing her and she was disgusted for Bo and for herself, she hated the fact Bo choose to leave again.

"We are doing this ok? I have a family with Bo and you know if it was her and not the succubus, that would have never happened. She needs us, especially now that she is under such pressure. I don't want to excuse her but I played on her insecurities too, and I was so sure about my power over her and my control."

"You do know every domestic abuse victim excuses the abuser like that"

Lauren moved her head.

"You know its not like that Kenzi. If that was the case I would have left that same second. You know its not like that"

"Whatever. I am not leaving, I am going to stay here, until we both leave. Who knows, maybe she wont even come after all, we both know what a coward she is when the shit hits the fan"

"Are you finished? Wanna help me with the cupcakes?"

"Making them or eating them?"

Lauren hugged her friend. She was so happy that Kenzi was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two days after Laurens ultimatum that Bo was coming back home. Home, that place had become the home of her family the past months. She was trying to keep calm and collected, tried to keep her thoughts away from Lauren. She was looking at their pics in her mobile, the pics she would secretly take when Lauren was sleeping after giving birth to their kids. She was trying to be more human and instead she was becoming an angry mix. A human angry with her succubus and a succubus angry with her human. She hated the succubus and the succubus hated the human in her. She grabbed her face with her hands. She couldn't forget Laurens face. Her body. She was sending away these thoughts because the second she would think Lauren in those moments the succubus was back. She would feel happy and angry and thirsty for more sex, to prevail over Lauren completely. She wished she could stay away, she wished it.

All this time she was away, she made the laws and suggested them to the fae Elders and the Human leaders for discussion, and there was reaction, angry reaction from the fae. The laws were giving equal rights to humans and were very strict about the fae, strict and the punishments for both sides breaking them were cruel. The fae were reacting to the equality and some of them clearly said Bo was influenced by her human whore. That caused her to kill those who said that, and a few more. Since then, she stopped the discussion and announced that she was going to submit the new laws in two weeks, ignoring any other suggestion or talk. It was clear she wasn't willing to wait anymore. She looked next to her the big suitcase with the laptop and writen laws inside. The new constitution. She was going to give them to Lauren, and she could make any change she wanted. She smiled bitterly. How she was asking for equality when she was treating Lauren that way? There was no reason between them, no reason, no sanity. I wish I could stay away.

"My princess we are here"

Bo raised her eyes and noticed the car had stopped. She arrived home. Her hands were sweaty. She didn't want the succubus to come back and at the same time she was aware she couldn't keep that animal away from Lauren. I don't know what to do anymore, should I kiss her feet? Beg? I don't know what to say to her, what happened was unforgivable. What if it gets worse? She is already feeling jealous that Ethan is close to her and he is her son, and a small baby. How is she going to react when he grows up more and more and gets closer and closer to Lauren? When he understands himself as a succubus? What if he and Lauren are going to have a stronger bond than she has with her?

I have to stop thinking about those things. Not now. She finally got out of the car, and she watched the people around her, looking at her with fear and willing to obey her every order. Only Lauren, even when the succubus was nearly killing her, was still resisting and putting on a fight. With such thoughts on her mind Bo walked inside the house. It was early morning and the place was quiet. Except Ellen, she didn't alert anyone else she was coming. Candy was still in bed, she asked Ellen about her. She sounded tensed on the phone, but Bo didn't apologize about what she did to Candy. She was feeling Candy was eyeing Lauren from the moment they met, but she wasn't going to be the one who would tell Ellen about that. Besides Bo was sure she was going to stay away from Lauren after what Bo did to her. Ellen walked in the living room to greet her holding one of her kids. Bo smiled and got the child from Ellens hands. Charlotte was making faces, Bo grabbed her and brought her cheek on her daughters cheek.

"She has so much hair and its growing so fast"

"Just like you're my Princess"

"You think? I think she has Laurens face and expressions"

"Its too early to understand that" Ellen smiled at Bo.

"Well I know my womans expressions and I am telling you she looks like her"

Ellen smiled again, the girl was a Bo copycat but she wasn't the one who was going to go against to what Bo was insisting on.

"Are you hungry mam?"

"Well, is Lauren up?"

"Yes mam, she is in the bedroom, just finished breastfeeding Charlotte and she is with Ethan now"

"Oh, she had any breakfast?"

"No, not yet mam"

"I thought so, she never thinks about herself"

"So, how is she Ellen?"

"Miss Lauren is a really strong woman mam, and I think you made the right choice of choosing her as your mate in life"

"Yeah, lets see if she would stay with me" Bo said with a downcast face.

"Is she better? I meannnn"

"I know what you mean, but you know, she has white skin and that skin, you know how things are, bruises easily and takes time to heal, but she is much better, she eats and she is up all day, getting stronger"

"Did you tell her I am coming?"

"No mam, you didn't tell me to do that"

"Ok, so what do you think, should I go see her now or…"

"Mam, I wont tell you what to do with your mate"

"Yes I know sorry…."

"Hey succubitch"

Kenzi walked in and before Bo manages to react, she takes Charlotte from her. Bo smiled towards her friend, and walked closer for a hug.

"Wow, did I tell you, you can touch me?"

"What?"

"What are you deaf now?" Kenzi got Charlotte and walked towards the couch.

"Wtf Kenz?"

"Watch your language in front of your kid"

"What was that?"

"What was what Bo? What was what? You beat the crap out of Lauren and you hate you son, and you almost kill one of your most loyal friends, and you come here and expect me to greet you with open arms? Did you see Lauren? Are you aware of what you did? Or you think this is going to get away, just like before? That's your solution Bo? As usual to be forgiven? Well sorry but I don't want you near me and if it was my choice, I would keep Lauren and the kids away from you, you don't deserve them. After what Lauren did for you? I cannot even repeat how many times she has forgiven you and your crap and shit. Did you forget Dyson? Tamsin? She is fucking had your kids and she saved you how many times? And that's how you pay her back again? I don't know why she is still here, so don't wtf me!"

Bo looked at her best friend without having an answer. Again she felt her hands getting sweaty.

"Ellen can you go tell Lauren I am here and if she wants to see me? I would be in the kitchen, I didn't eat either, and please make sure nobody bother us"

"Yes mam"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen was about to tell Lauren what she already knew. Bo had arrived. Since those 3 days, their bond got stronger and Lauren would feel Bo more and more, her reactions, anger and fear, even when she was miles away. Before Ellen managed to speak:

"She doesn't want to see her son?" Ellen was surprised.

"I don't know mam, she had a pretty intense talk with that Kenzi human, she said if you want to see her you can meet her in the kitchen"

"Seriously? Now she is asking me if I was to see her? After everything that has happened? She doesn't even come up to see her son? Go and tell her that I haven't finished feeding Ethan and she can come up here."

"Yes mam"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo knocked on the door.

"Come in" She walked inside the bedroom, still wearing her boots.

"You would never learn to get your boots off while walking inside a house or a room?"

"Iiiii iam sorry" Bo started taking them off and that made Lauren try and hide the smile from her face by turning.

Bo approached her carefully while Ethan was still breastfeeding.

"He seems to be very hungry"

"He is" Bo was looking at Lauren, the bruises in her face had almost healed but the red/black marks were still there.

"Want to come sit beside me?" Bo was surprised from Laurens words and she almost run towards the bed. She sat next to her watching her son feeding. At moments he would open his eyes and look at Bo and then Lauren and then close them again.

"He feels me" Bo said. Lauren was surpised.

"He does?"

"Yes, I can feel him too, very strong, he is reacting to me"

"Did you feel him from the moment he was born?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't wanted him to be fae, I didn't wanted him to be a succubus I was hoping he was human and that my feelings and reaction to him was because of our bond and being parents"

"I love that he is fae" Bo tensed, again with that jealousy feeling, she didn't want to feel this way but couldn't help it.

"You do? Why? What good did you see from fae? Fae ruined your life"

"Because he is going to be strong like you, and would be able to protect himself and his sister, he and Charlotte are going to face attacks and so much hate because of who they are, and they couldn't do that if they were humans"

"Oh. That's the only reasons you like fae?"

"Well some other things too, but I am not mentioning them right now, because I am still angry at you" Then Lauren lowered her head and started crying. Bo passed her hand around her shoulders and and hugged her.

"I don't know what to say, what to do. How can I fix this? Is it fixable? Do you still love me? Can I touch you? Your life was cursed with me. I want to blame everything on the succubus but I cant. I am so jealous of everything and everybody around you. And its gets worse. I used to say Bo and the succubus are two separate bodies, souls but they are not. I am afraid that's not the case not. Its like we agree on this one think and its you. I don't know if its love, its not, of course its not love. I don't know what to say baby. Look at you, your face. There isn't any other kinder person from you. More classy, more graceful in my life and look at what I did. I watch my son, my son near you and I feel he is going to take you from me, that you are going to love him more, that he is going to be stronger than me and you would admire him more, crazy thoughts baby, I want to hold him and I feel so proud because he is yours and mine but I don't feel safe to be near him, you know? I don't feel safe. I don't know what to say."

Ethan was finally full and stopped feeding, he started moving his legs up and down as if he was feeling his mothers were upset.

"Want to hold him?" Bo nodded and she got her son in her arms.

"He is so beautiful, and he has your thin frame"

"I don't think so, he is all you, he only got the hair from me, he has your face build and expressions"

"No he hasn't, he is your copy, strong and beautiful and I bet he would be really smart when he grows up, unlike me"

"I watch him every day, he is so much like you"

Bo watched as her son was falling to sleep.

"He sure loves to sleep, I bet he takes that from his aunt"

They both smiled.

"You know, I was thinking maybe I should go live with Kenzi and Daniel for a bit? Take the kids too?"

Bo squeezed her son in her arms and started crying.

"So, your leaving me?"

"No, I am not leaving you. Nor the kids or myself are leaving you. I just need to be around humans for a bit, get some perspective, I don't feel real here, this doesn't feel real, this fae world, iam going to take the laws with me and check them and let you know if a change is going to be made"

"So when are you guys coming back?"

"I don't know Bo. I have to think. And I cant do that here, with everybody watching me."

"Ok" Lauren hugged her.

"You know I cant live without you, me and the succubus, we cant, you know that"

"I know"

"Ok, I am going to make sure you have protection and help"

"I don't need anything Bo. I am going to leave when you and the rest go back to the city. I ll take Ellen with me to help, nobody is going to know we left."

Bo was broken, Lauren could see that, it was as if she lost her power at that moment.

"Its only a break baby"

"Sure, its only a break"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lauren felt like throwing up again, it was early morning and the house was silent, as usually she woke up first, Ethan and Charlie were sleeping by her side. She and the kids were living at Kenzis and Daniels comfortable but small house, in a rural area. Lauren loved the place and the fact everything was so informal with Kenzi and Daniel. She loved her goddaughter who got the name of Anastasia, Kenzi wanted a Russian name for her daughter, and Lauren was loving the time she was spending with her. Their life was pretty normal and quiet up until a week ago, when Lauren started getting flushed and she was getting nauseous almost every morning.

She tried to ignore it but after the first 3 days Kenzi and Daniel picked up on it, and she was embarrassed. She didn't want to think about it. Not again. She was trying to tell herself she had a cold or a stomach bug. The kids were doing great, growing up very fast and Lauren was so happy to have Ellen around, although she too was all aware of what might have happened, she had time for herself to study the new laws. She made changes but in general she was very happy to see Bo was giving equal power rights to fae and humans and she made strict laws about the fae who would abuse their power over humans.

Bo. They didn't speak until that day Lauren announced to her that she wanted to live with Kenzi. She looked like a lost puppy. She had spend that day with the kids, trying to prove she could be with them without harming them, especially Ethan, and Lauren watched her every struggle and her try to be calm and collected. She could see how much Bo loved the kids but also she could see the possessiveness she felt over them and the will to rule over them. The succubus traits were so strong. Then when it was time to leave, she hugged Lauren desperately and left. Lauren smiled at the thought, again she was never going to stop being surprised at the way Bo the succubus was so bonded with her. Since then they hadn't talked at all, but Lauren could feel her.

She could feel the fact Bo was refusing to feed totally and would only have small sessions to renew her power. She could feel the succubus taking over slowly and her animals thoughts about her. It was like telepathy. Lauren could feel Bos fears and power, she could feel her upset and her dark thoughts, she could feel when she was getting impatient with those around her and she could feel how much she was missing her and the kids. She could also feel her anger at Laurens decision to get the kids and leave. Her selfish animal was taking that as a snub, as a rejection towards her, and that was Laurens main goal.

She wanted to teach her succubus a lesson. She wanted to try and see if she could instill some discipline in that animal. If she could teach her that certain actions have certain consequences. The last time the succubus felt Lauren was denying her, the result was both of them getting out of control and Lauren getting hurt. She didn't want that to happen again. She wanted slowly and steadily to see if she could test the succubus limits and how far she could go. Again her stomach, damn I have to get myself tested. She couldn't deny it anymore, after what she and Bo did those 3 days locked up in their bedroom, she could have easily get pregnant again. She smiled, she loved kids, and she loved to have Bos kids, it was crazy, so crazy and beautiful, and an epic story as Kenzi was keep telling her.

She wont stop bugging me, Lauren thought. Kenzi had managed to stay silent on the issue and only look at her with a daring look, but Lauren was expecting her to start making comments about pregnacies and new babies. She slowly got up from bed and walked inside the small bath. Damn you succubus, you got me pregnant again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about that mam?"

"This is the second time you ask me, and you must think really hard before asking me again"

Bruce noticed the Princess eyes on a constant blue. The last 3 weeks its been like that. The Princess was stronger than ever and when she arrived back at the compound where the negotiations were taking place, she announced she had one last decision before the final laws would be submitted. She informed the Elders about her decision making it completely clear, that she decided was going to happen whether they liked it or not. Bruce had informed her about the myths and the legends about her and Lauren and how they had become a mythical couple which was much loved but also had many enemies. Also the Elders weren't so willing to agree to a human bearing the heirs to the fae. And now with the Princess latest decision, there was big uproar, it was one thing to give equal rights laws to humans and fae and another to make a human the Queen of fae.

Because that was the Princess decision, and she announced it with a glowing pride among the Elders, that her mate in life was going to be their Queen, while she was going to be the number two, behind her. It was something that caused some of the Elders to yell that the Succubus had gone mad. That the human was holding her in an magical unexplained way. That the human doctor was a witch of that she had used medicine and poisons to make the Succubus obey her every word. But Bo and everybody around her were pretty aware the decision was her own, and that Lauren wasn't even aware of what Bo was planning for her.

"You want anything else mam? Its getting late, do you need anything? Should I call Jane? She can stay with you for awhile"

Bo turned and looked at Bruce, she could imagine how she looked, she was hungry, hungry for sex, hungry for food, hungry for power, and all that ended up in one name, Lauren. She wanted to say yes, Jane was more than willing to be hers, she and Bruce were willing to take part to her semi feeds, and Jane had made it clear she wanted to share Bos bed frequently. Bo smiled, she had managed to feed early from a nice male fae professor who happened to be a fan of Lauren, as he informed Bo he was working with her at the compound for some months before everything happened, and the guy couldn't stop talking about her, Bo could clearly feel the guy, he had that admiration and lust for the doctor, that Bo had in the beginning, when she first met her.

"No, I am ok Bruce thank you" She watched as he walked outside the room, Bo was using Laurens former apartment, as her base in the compound. She felt closer to her.

She picked up the phone and press the numbers.

"Hey succubitch"

"Hey Kenz" Bos voice sounded more intimidating that she wanted to.

"Wow, whats up Bo?"

"Nothing" Bo cleared her voice.

"You cant fool me Bo"

"How are things?"

"Good, we cant wait for the first snow actually"

"Kenz!"

"ok, ok, everything is fine, me, Daniel and Stasa are doing great, oh and hotpants and the succukids too, everything is fine, Bo don't worry"

"How is Lo?"

"Bo? Hello! I just told you she is fine"

"I mean, is she ok? Ehh, I mean her face, she has any bruises left?"

"Didn't you ask me the same thing last night? Like its only a day before Bo, I told you, Lauren is fine, the bruises left, she is feeding your kids, and she is back to ordering us around"

Bo smiled, she could imagine Lauren in her doctor mode, giving orders and directions.

"So no talk about when she is coming back?"

"Bo you asked me yesterday, come on girl, you are the head succubitch, if you want to see her why don't you come over? I am sure we can find a corner for you to sleep in the basement"

"You know I still have the power to get your ass whipped"

"Sureee, your all talk, seriously why don't you call her Bo?"

"Why should i? Not sure if she wants to talk to me, and she left me Kenz"

"She didn't leave you, and if I remember well, you almost killed her"

"Just let me know if anything happens ok? You guys are my family and there are so many who would want to hurt you just to get to me"

"I know that Bo, beside your got so many people all around the village and checking on us, that I am sure you would be the first one to know, if anything happens"

"Ok, well goodnight"

"Talk to you tomorrow Bobo"

Kenzi shut the phone, she smiled, oh Bobo, why you never use protection girl? It was the main thing I reminded you all those years you fucked around, use protection. You got your lady pregnant again, while you are in the shithouse again, while trying to win peace for humans and fae. Kenzi smiled, she couldn't help but think about Bos reaction if Lauren was indeed pregnant as everybody in the house was suspecting. Lauren didn't talk about the issue, but Kenzi couldn't hold on anymore. She was going to ask Lauren for confirmation, no matter what, Bo was still her best friend, and she missed most of Laurens previous pregnancy, and Bo was under huge pressure right now and she needed to know her family loved her, she had to tell her if she was pregnant.

"Finally we can get some peace around here"

Kenzi just noticed Lauren was in the living room, I wonder for how long.

"Hey Lo"

"Hey, you seem in deep thought"

"Yeah, I kinda am"

Lauren didn't ask why, she sat on the couch and checked the channels.

"You wont ask me why?"

"I am sure you are going to tell me"

"Bo called"

"She did?"

"Yes"

"Like yesterday and the day before and the day before"

"She was asking if everything is ok? If anything happened?"

"And? The information she is getting from the dogs she has following our every move, isn't enough for her?"

"You know Bo, she has to hear it for me"

"So did you confirm to her that everything is just fine?"

"Yes"

"Good, so can we change the subject now? I am very tired, and I want to stop thinking for an hour"

"Lo?"

"What Kenzi?"

"Whats happening?"

Lauren raised her eyes to meet with Kenzis. She knew what Kenzi was asking but she didn't want to reveal it yet. She had the confirmation this afternoon, but she didn't want to share it yet. It was soon, so soon, and her relationship with Bo was still troubled, and she was pregnant again, she felt happy and angry, she wanted to share it with Bo, because the first time, they missed that time, they missed the chance to be happy with the news and just live that period as a couple and she wanted to yell at Bo because of the way it happened again. Because she wanted them to settle, be a family and many years after to talk about wanting more kids, but nothing happened like that to them, everything happened in the opposite way.

"Your pregnant" Kenzi said. Hearing Kenzis words, Lauren started sobbing.

"Ohhhh, don't cry Lauren, please, what do you want? You want me to go drag her here? Break her head? I can do that you know, she doesn't expect me to hit her, so I can surprise her..." Lauren started laughing at Kenzis words. Kenzi hugged her.

"You two, you are crazier than I am. I mean, when are you going to calm down? You two? Crazy kids"

"Just don't tell her Kenzi, cause if you do she is going to come here and I am not ready yet ok?"

"Ok, I wont, I don't want her to hear it from me, I don't want her to feel that I knew before she did again but….."

"But what?"

"I know what she did, and I know that maybe you don't want to be with her, that's your decision and I don't want to influence you in any way, but Lauren, she missed being with you the last time, she was jailed…."

"I know that Kenzi, you think I don't remember?"

"Oh ok doc, I just say"

"You say what?"

"Nothing"

"You say I should tell her"

Kenzi said nothing, she decided to leave Lauren alone, it was her decision after all, and she wasn't going to tell Bo.

"Its time I go to sleep, my man and daughter are already sleeping"

Lauren smiled, Kenzi the most rebellious of their gang, had settle and was a family woman. Lauren moved and hugged Kenzi strong.

"Thank you so much Kenzi. For everything, you are so important to me, to us, I never get to tell you but you kept us alive"

"shhhhhhh don't go crying on me again doc and please go get some rest, the succukids are keeping you up all day"

Lauren sat there for a couple of hours, alone. She could feel Bo doing the same. Alone, in a room with no peace of mind, no rest. She got up and slowly walked towards Ellen small room. She opened the door and approached her loyal friend.

"Ellen, Ellen," she whispered.

"Mam? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just need you to take care of the children for a couple of days, you know I have bottles of my milk in the fridge and their feeding hours"

"Mam, why? Where are you going? No, mam, the Princess is going to kill me if you leave"

"She wont do anything believe me"

"No mam, she is, i cant let you go please"

"Ellen, calm down, and tell me where exactly Bo is stationed, I am sure you know since you report back to her about our every move"

Ellen was stunned. She didn't know what to answer to that.

"I am sorry mam…"

"Its ok, I understand, i understand your loyalty to her besides I would do the same, I would want to be sure my family is safe and cared for. Now tell me"

"She is staying at your place mam"

"My place?"

"Yes, your former apartment at the fae compound"

"Oh, ok"

"Mam are you going to her? Let me call a guard…."

"No, I would go by myself ok? I know that place very well and I am sure I can find my way around the compound, just don't tell her I am going ok?"

"I wont but please, don't lie to me, she really needs you, people around her say she is in a bad shape, don't leave her"

"How can i? Even if I wanted to, how can I disappear with two kids and a soon very obvious pregnancy? And the whole fae army behind me?"

Ellen smiled and hugged Lauren.

"Take care of the kids please, I am going to be back, or we going to be back in a few days ok? Me and Bo, we just need to be alone, sort some things out"

"Ok mam, don't worry, please be careful"

"Dont worry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi got up to find Daniel and their daughter eating breakfast while Ellen had the twins on their small kid bags, playing with their small toys. Lauren wasn't with them, that's strange, she is usually the first one to get up.

Kenzi grabbed her daughter and placed her on her lap while she kissed Daniel and sat on her daughters place.

"Goodmorning, where is hotpants? Having stomach bugs again?" Kenzi smiled and everybody smiled back,.

"Ok whats up?" Kenzi looked at the people around her.

"Omg with these two, I cant, I just cant"!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What is she doing here?"

"Who?"

"Check the security cameras"

"Oh, well I guess the Princess wants her to be here?"

"Don't you think she would inform us? She is heading to her apartment?"

"Probably, you think we should inform the Princess?"

"I am sure she already knows"

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"The doctor is here"

"The doctor?"

"Yes, the human doctor, she entered the compound"

"You mean the future Queen?"

"Yes, she arrived a few minutes ago, she checked in from the front entrance, passed throu the gates and security, was checked and allowed inside, its all over the place, everybody is talking about her, apparently she is with the Princess right now"

"I wonder what she is doing here?"

Bo was sitting at the office that used to be the headquarters of the Ash, she didn't sleep all night, she wanted to keep her mind occupied. Trying to sleep at Laurens place was torture, even if the place had changed, she had memories of their time together and the doctors presence was still so evident. Her situation was getting worse, she needed to feed as soon as possible, she was at her limits, she could feel the succubus gaining more and more over her, she was falling in and out of her control. She didn't want to see anyone, she was feeling upset and worried, worried that Lauren would choose humans and human life over her. She was worried about what she could do, to the people around her, and most importantly to Lauren and her own children. Someone knocked the door, Bo moved her hands, she was annoyed, she specifically asked to be left alone, she didn't want to eat breakfast, she didn't want anything. The door knocked again.

"Yes" Bo yelled.

"Ehh, I am sorry mam"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"There is someone here who wants to see you"

"I told you I don't want to see anyone today"

"This guy is very insistent, he says you may remember him, he is a doctor from the lab, he used to work with, with.."

"With my mate? The future Queen? Why you hesitate to say it Bruce? From now on that's what she is going to be, ok I remember him, let him in"

Bo watched as that doctor walked in.

"Goodmorning, I didn't want to disturb you, but from the moment I heard the news I couldn't help but ask you if I could see her? I mean, if I could work with her? I know I shouldn't bother you and instead should try and ask her, but the guards wont let me near the apartment and….."

"Shhhh, stop talking? You are giving me a headache, what are you talking about?"

"About Miss Lauren? I was wondering if she is going back to being head of fae lab and.."

"That's very early to be decided and Lauren wont see anyone until everything is agreed and she is safe, you really think I would allow you to go and see her?"

"I am sorry, I was just thinking since she is here, I thought maybe she would go back to work, she had such great work ethic and she was first to arrive…"

"What? What did you say?"

Bo jumped up from her chair and approached the short doctor who suddenly looked very scared.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean any insult, I told you we already worked together and I heard the rumors she was going to be Queen? I didn't think,…."

"No, no, you said Lauren is here?" Bo was almost yelling now. She turned to Bruce.

"Wtf is this guy talking about?" Bo was in full succubus mod now.

"I thought you were already aware mam"

"Aware of what?"

"That Miss Lewis is here? She arrived earlier and headed straight to the apartment? You didn't know…..?"

Bo walked out, she didn't hear the rest of Bruces words.

Lauren was here, Lauren was here, and she didn't inform her, she came all the way without protection, did she bring the kids? Did something happen? Why she didn't inform her? Wtf didn't Kenzi infom her? Why didn't Ellen? Bo was getting angrier and angrier as she was nearing the apartment door. She stopped before bursting inside, took a deep breath and got inside. She found Lauren cooking in the kitchen, she had her back turned on her and she was cutting grocery?

Lauren felt the second Bo was near her, in fact she was feeling her every thought clearer and clearer as she approached the compound and got inside her apartment. She wasn't sure Bo was feeling her in the same way. She was waiting for her succubus to say something but she could only hear her heavy breath. She finally turned and saw her.

"You lost weight" Lauren said. In fact Bo lost a lot of weight and she was looking gaunt. She got no answer from Bo, just that intense look. Bo walked towards her and dragged her to a strong hug. Lauren closed her eyes and hugged her back. Bo was squeezing her and Lauren massaged her back to calm her down.

"You look tired, why don't you go get some sleep? I am going to be right here, I think we both need a good dinner, and some alone time" Bo looked at her and Lauren could clearly see she was talking to the succubus now. She was waiting for the reaction.

"Why are you here?"

Lauren touched Bos forehead with her own.

"I needed to see you. You are tired. Go get some sleep, I am going to be right here"

Lauren could see the struggle in the succubus face, the move of the lines on the forehead and the quick and heavy breaths, the intense blue eyes. She didn't make a move as she watched Bo finally dropping her hands and moved to the stairs and up in the bedroom. She was really upset to see Bo like that. Again she started thinking about how she and Bo were a team, she and her together, facing the world, they had to work things out. Bo couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without Bo.

They never had the chance to be a couple, a settled couple. They needed some time together, 2-3-5 days just for themselves.

She didn't know if things would ever change, but they were bonded and when they were away from each other it was torture for both, Lauren had the ways to keep the pain inside and she had the kids to busy herself, but Bo, Bo was raw and physical and everything was showing on her face and body. Also they had enemies that couldn't wait to find them on a weak moment and couldn't help but thinking what fae around Bo were saying about her. She was very aware of the fact she was hated because of her influence on the succubus and how she was a human. She went back to cooking, smiling at herself at how no matter what, her bond with succubus was untouched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was sitting on the couch, reading and checking the changes and notes she had on her laptop about the laws when the door knocked. She was surprised that nobody bothered her or Bo and they were pretty much left at peace. It was late afternoon and Bo was still sleeping, Lauren checked on the kids and Ellen while Kenzi was yelling at her and also teasing her about how she and the succubitch were so pathetic.

She got up and opened the door, she saw a big man, obviously a guard or security.

"Hello mam"

"Hi"

"I am Bruce, I am the princess bodyguard and responsible for the compound security"

"Yes?"

"I, ii came here to check on her? She isn't answering on her mobile"

"Oh, she probably has it on the bedroom, she is still sleeping"

"She is ok?"

"Of course she is ok, what do you think I could to do her? She happens to be a very powerful creature"

"I know that mam, I just…" Lauren smiled.

"Maybe you want to go up and check on her?"

"Than wont be necessary"

Bos voice surprised them both, Bo got her hand on Laurens waist as she looked at Bruce.

"Is there any problem?" Bo was wearing black boxers and a black top and Bruce couldn't take his eyes of her body. Lauren passed her own hand around Bos waist too.

"Bruce?"

"No, no mam, I was just checking on you, maybe you need something? To eat? I was calling to check if everything is ok, you left the office.."

"Yes, everything is ok and make sure that nobody bother us, unless I call you."

She turned to Lauren.

"You need anything? You got everything?"

"Yes, I am fine"

"Ok, then, we are ok Bruce"

"Ok, mam, miss Lewis"

Bo closed the door and locked it. A move that surprised Lauren, I guess Bo didn't trust anyone around her. She went back to sit on the couch while Bo was checkin dinner. Lauren had cooked a chicken soup and also burger with red sauce and potatoes with lemon sauce in the oven, and lettuce salad.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yes"

The mood between them was heavy, the times they had dinner together like that were numbered, reminded Lauren their time up in the mountain, in the seclusion. They prepared the table together and sat facing each other. Lauren noticed Bos eyes were in a constant blue. Her succubus was eating with a big appetite and in silence. She finished her plate quickly and sat back on her chair watching Lauren eating, as usual, slowly and properly.

"You always eat like a pigeon"

Lauren smiled.

"So what happened? Why are you here? Are the children alright? From what Kenzi says, they are doing great, you were doing great"

"Nothing happened, I just wanted to see you, I miss you"

Bo didn't seem to believe Laurens answer, she was still looking at her with a question mark.

"You didn't miss me?"

Lauren asked, very aware of the answer. Bo didn't answer, and Lauren could see again her face tensing and the struggle to keep control of herself. She didn't know if Bo was the one who was trying to control the succubus.

"The kids are great, they are changing daily and you can see clear smiles now and even making small voices, Ethan is a brat, he cries when he doesn't get his diaper change quick or his food in particular while Charlie is much more serene and controlled."

"Yeah she takes from her mum"

"I think so and Ethan is all you, and I don't like it that you aren't there with us, to watch their growth, every minute of the day"

"So you are coming back?"

"I guess, I was thinking if we could come and live all together here, but first I wanted us to spend some time together, to see how things will go"

"Checking if you could keep the succubus at bay before you come back, you aren't sure that I wont hurt you and the kids." There was silence.

"You finished?"

Lauren got up and started cleaning up the table while Bo was seating watching over her. She turned and got the dishes on the sink, and she felt Bo behind her. She felt Bos hands passing throu her waist and then grabbing her hands. Bo covered Laurens hands with her own. Lauren started moving her hands, washing the dishes while Bo hands were following her moves. She could feel Bos body right behind her, fitting with hers but not touching, there was no contact. She could feel the succubus breath on her hair.

"What happened between us and what is going to happen between us in the future, concerns me and you, its between us. When I fell in love with you, I was very aware of who you are and what you are. You didn't even know what you are until I informed you, remember? You are unique and our relationship is unique, and throu that, you make me unique too. I am a doctor and I am pretty aware of what you can do and I bet I don't even know everything, you are still too young and your full powers haven't been fulfilled yet. Those days when we were locked up in our bedroom, it wasn't only you, it was both of us, you were trying to rule over me and I was trying to rule over you."

Lauren finished with the dishes and turned slowly to look at Bo. What she saw scared her and the same time fascinated her. It was like electricity running inside Bos body, her hands were fists and every muscle was detailed and she was shaking but standing still. Her eyes were a blue fire and it was as if she grew and got tall all of a sudden. Lauren finally understood the succubus was restraining herself. She placed her hands around Bo and whispered.

"Because I love that I have such an influence on something so magnificently perfect as you, I love that you love me so much, that you want me so much, I love that its only me that this creature that you are, wants, connects, asks for, makes me feel strong, makes me feel special." Lauren got Bos hands on her and got them on her belly.

"I love that you mated with me, and I love that I had your children, and I love that I am pregnant again" The Succubus dragged her hands when she heard that. She reacted angrily by hitting the kitchen board. Lauren hugged her, and started kissing her face.

"Yes, I love that I am pregnant again and going to have your child or children. I love that something from you, is again growing up inside me and I carry you with me when you aren't there, I love that its going to be something new that you and I created. I am yours and you are mine, my Bo, my succubus. And understand that everytime you rule over me, understand that I rule over you, and everytime you hit me, I am going to hit you back, and bite me I am going to bite you back, and if you kill me, I know that you would die too, because you cant live without me. You were made for me, and I was made for you. You own me but I own you too, my wild animal"

Bo dragged Laurens hands from her body. She backed off and stormed out of the apartment. She realized the succubus had reached the limits and instead of attacking Lauren chose to walk away. She was upset but finally coming to terms with everything that happened in their lives. She accepted what Bo was, she loved what Bo was, thats what she said Bo when she first met her, and finally she felt it herself deep inside. She accepted the Bo the succubus as much as Bo the human, and she loved them both and couldn't separate them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was near 10 and Bo was gone for a couple of hours when the door knocked, Lauren wasn't sure what to do, since Bo didn't trust anyone here, she couldn't trust anyone either.

"Who is it?" She said behind the door.

"Its me Miss Lewis, Bruce" Lauren slowly opened the door.

"Yes Bruce"

"What happened mam?"

"Sorry?"

"The Princess, she is on a killing spree, she gathered the Elders and she is killing everyone who is going against her decision"

Lauren let Bruce lead her to the conference arena, while guards and security was walking beside her. As they were nearing the arena, there were a few hundreds of people gathered around walking behind her, looking at her, fae and humans, many were calling her name, greeting her. Lauren entered from a big side door. All she could see were about 9 or 10 shattered bodies left and right on the floor while the rest were standing scared and silent watching Bo. She was covered with blood, wearing the boxers and the bra she left the apartment with, she was finishing of another one, when Lauren approached her,

"No mam"

Bruce tried to stop her, that was the moment Bo noticed them. She turned to Bruce who dared to go near Lauren in order to protect her. Bo simply took a large amount of chi from around her and moved her hand, a simple move that had Bruce thrown away on the wall. After that Bo got up and dragged another Elder fae to her, again with a simple move of her hand, the fae suddenly fell on Laurens feet.

"Please save me, my Queen, please forgive, please save me"

Lauren was stunned, stunned from the sight and stunned from the fact an Elder was begging her, and calling her Queen?Bo dragged the Elder from her, raised him and again dropped him on the floor.

"Ysabeau"

Bo screamed , approaching Lauren this time.

"Stop it" Lauren yelled, she noticed the succubus was actually listening to her.

"Stop it" She said calmer this time. She passed her hand to hold Bos, and reached her forehead to Bos, so the succubus would be able to scent her, feel her more and more.

"Why are you doing this?" Bos eyes were a blue fire when she answered.

"Nobody is going to doubt the Queen, nobody"

Then she got on her knees and hugged Laurens legs. Lauren got her hands on Bos hair, trying to calm her down, while everybody started gathering around her. Slowly, like a small whisper, she could hear the small crowd calling her name. She got Bo up and kissed her face, calming her until the succubus was breathing steadily now.

Bo got Laurens hand, and walked between the small crowd, watching everybody like a hawk so they wont approach Lauren.

Lauren couldn't understand what happened. Bo was leading them back to their apartment. Bo ordered guards to stay outside and finally they were alone.

Bo turned and faced her, she was still her succubus, her human and animal, she was looking her up and down, moving her hands up and down to her body and started breathing quickly again, her hands on blood, her face, hair, body on blood. She walked towards Lauren stucking her on the wall, like an undecided animal, not knowing what to do. Dragging Laurens blouse up, while Lauren was resisting.

She could see and feel the anger when she felt Laurens hesitation.

"shhhhh"

Lauren touched her face. She hugged Bo from the waist, massaged her back. The succubus picked her up and Lauren finally wrapped her legs around her. She got on the stairs and in their bedroom. They laid on the bed together. Suddenly Bo turned her around. She dragged her pants down, and pushed her blouse up. She started biting her buttocks and back. She placed her hand under Laurens legs and positioned them. She then placed her hand on her mouth and licked it and then Laurens mouth.

She laid on Lauren and slipped her finger inside her ass. She started moving her body along with her hand. They weren't even naked yet, and Bo was inside her in the most raw and wild way. She raised her hand and grabbed Bos head, turning her own and kissing her. Bo slipped more fingers inside her and got more and more violent, while Lauren started calling her name. Everything finished quickly. Bo collapsed in bed, slowly going back to her slow breathing. Lauren moved and sat on her lap. She got rid of her blouse and pants, and slowly got the bra and Bos boxers of from her. Then she lowered her head and started kissing her in the most tender way she could. They were kissing slowly, and deeply.

"My baby, my beautiful baby" Bo got her back on the bed while Lauren was sitting on her lap, her eyes slowly losing the blue. Lauren was kissing her, holding her face, their breasts touching.

"I love you so much" She lowered her head and started kissing Bos neck and breasts, sucking on her nipple.

"Lauren" Lauren met Bos mouth again, this time harder. They both had their eyes open, looking at each other. They continued kissing, while Lauren passed her hand throu them and slowly caressed Bos clit, before she got inside her. Bo was so wet, she was getting inside and out slowly, teasing her. Bo hugged her strong while Lauren was fucking her in the most tender way. Then Bo started kissing her belly.

"Your pregnant" Bo whispered.

"Yes"

"Your pregnant with my kid"

"Yes, only yours, only yours"

They kissed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was coming out, but they weren't sleeping. They couldn't sleep. They were kissing and making love as much as they could.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I would never have enough of you"

"I would never have enough of you"

It was a very different morning, for both of them, Lauren realized that she had unknown limits and and the same time she was the limit for her succubus.


End file.
